A Lost Time Piece THE END NO ONE SAW COMING
by StrawbryBlondi
Summary: A stranger from the 21st century suddenly ends up in Camelot with a magical necklace that was before the Old Religion, Merlin's in love, time and space are colliding, a vision of Merlins death and Camelots greatest enemy lurks in the shadows. NO ONE is who they seem. Past Present and Future are jumbled together like NEVER before with an end NO ONE saw coming!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: MERLIN-OBSESSED FANGIRLS! Imagine urself as the main character in this fanfiction!

Merlin finds a strange girl wearing an ancient magical time piece around her neck. Who is she? Where did she come from? How did she get a magical time piece that was lost centuries ago?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MERLIN!

**This chapter does not have to do with merlin yet. **

**I wrote this Fanfiction for all the Merlin-obsessed fangirls. You know how were day-dreaming all the time about him. Well heres a script. And your the main character. **

**If your a boy, read it anyways. Its a great story! **

****My name is Angela. I live in MI. A small town. Not much family. No friends. Not alot to do.

Yeah this is my life.

I woke up like every other boring day, got dressed and headed downstairs to eat breakfast, not really looking forward to another uneventful day.

What I didn't know was that after today my life would be forever changed.

My mom came up to me and handed me a rather dirty looking cardboard box, like it had been sitting in an attic for hundreds of years "Here, Its for you Angela. It came in the mail this morning, although it doesn't say who its from." I grabbed the box and peered at the fine print.

The label read:

Angela Griffen

145 South River Drive

GraceField, MI 30198

I quickly replied "Hmm, Thats odd." I didn't really care who it was from. I wanted to see what was inside. I never got packages in the mail. I ripped off the tape, opened the flaps of the cardboard and pulled out a small white box. I examined it for a second curious as to what it could be. I slowly lifted the lid to reveal a beautiful Antique pocket watch attached to a long shiny chain. I marveled at it. I could see tiny leaves and roses engraved into it. The detail of the silver time piece was absolutely incredible. I gently lifted the time piece out of its container. It lay in my palm. It was so captivating to look at, like it almost cast a spell on you when you held it.

"Its gorgeous. Who do you think its from?" My mom broke me out of my slight trance. "I have no idea." I replied still staring at it. I didn't have much family and no one I knew had the money to purchase such a costly piece of jewelery.

Who would send me something as expensive as this? Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe someone sent it to the wrong person. No. It clearly had my name and address stamped on the package.

I wore it all constantly, never took it off. It just felt right to have it strung around my neck, like it belonged there in the first place.

I still pondered the same question for many days "Who could this possibly be from?"

It had been several weeks since I received the mysterious package in the mail. No one seemed to know where it had come from. After a while I stopped caring and my mom just told me to stop worrying about it. So I did.

I wore it so often it felt wrong not to have hang around my neck. At night, I would put it in the top drawer of my nightstand in the white box the pocket watch first arrived in and in the morning I put it back on without even having to think about it. Many people at school gawked at how expensive it looked. Probably gossiping to others about where I could have gotten it from. Everyone knew I was slightly poor. I even heard a rumor that apparently I stole it. 'People are so absurd these days.' After that rumor, I started wearing it underneath my shirt. Maybe if it was out of sight, it'd be out of mind.

Recently, strange reoccurring dreams crept into my sleep. Dreams of unknown faces and strange lands.

_Something was calling to me. A voice, unknown but yet familiar. It was a quiet whisper at first, a ancient whisper that held great power. It continued to call to me. I felt it literally drawing me as if my body was being pulled into another world by the sound of its voice. I was falling, dragged away into a different dimension. The image of my time piece flashed in my mind as I could feel myself falling towards darkness. The now eerie, almost ominous, voice grew louder and more intense as it screamed my name "ANGELA!"_

I woke with a start forgetting where I was for a moment. Sweat was forming on my face and neck. I felt hot as my body trembled. I breathed a shaky sigh of relief. "It was just a dream... just a dream" I told myself. I closed my eyes and tried to massage it out of my thoughts.

I looked at my clock and realized it was 3:47am in the morning. I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep fearing the dream would overtake my mind again. I could still hear that voice, it sent a shiver down my back. I needed to take my mind off of it. Thinking 'I could use some fresh air,' I decided to go for a walk. I reached into my drawer and slipped my pocket watch over my head and looked at the mirror for a moment to see it dangling from my neck. Satisfied, I yanked on a jacket and stepped outside.

It wasn't really cold. Not even a slight breeze. I ended up passing a nearby old church. I headed toward the long driveway. Street lights barely glowing above, a field of nothing but grass to my right and the ancient-looking church building to my left. I started to think about the people who started the rumor about me stealing the pocket watch while unconsciously touching my time piece. I didn't have many people who I could call friends, let alone a boyfriend. No one understood me. I didn't want some "hot" guy I could call mine like every other girl in school, just someone average, kind, caring, but special in his own way. As I continued down the path with my head in the clouds, I wasn't paying attention to the strange things occurring around me.

The wind, seemingly coming out of no where, picked up; trees and branches bending to its will. Street lamps slightly flickered as the air around me whistled. Things started to feel very... odd. I looked around trying to make sense of this weird feeling that crept inside me...'Something is wrong, its very very...' Then I heard it.

"Angela" I froze. That voice, the voice from my dreams.

At first I thought I was just imaging it in my mind, but I wasn't thinking it. It like someone was speaking to my mind, like the wind was carrying the sound of my name. I could hear it as clearly as if someone was speaking right in front of me. I felt a strange pull on my heart. I started to feel dizzy. The world around me became unfocused. All I could focus on was that voice.

"Angela"

I felt something heat up on my skin through my skirt, something was burning a hole right through my heart. I couldn't see, my vision was blurring. I could've sworn light was bursting out of my chest right where my time piece was supposed to be but I didn't register that last thought. The voice intensified. I clutched my head as it was beginning to hurt. The street slipped from under my feet and I fell into darkness.

I remember waking up feeling terrible like I'd just ran 30 miles and pulled every muscle in my body. I didnt want to open my eyes. My room seemed very bright for some reason. 'I must have slept in.' Something was poking my back. 'What day is it? I hope mom doesnt kill me for sleeping in. Do I hear birds?' I thought to myself. I risked peaking an eye open. I saw a blue sky and the tops of tall trees. 'What?' That didnt make sense.

I opened my eyes fully to find myself laying on the ground of a forest I've never seen before. Still very confused, I tried to stand up. A wave of dizziness swam through me. I almost fell over. As I steadied myself I looked around. The memories of last night finally flooding back into my mind hitting me like a slap in the face, almost knocking me over again. Fear creeping its way into me like a disease as my heart fluttered violently. I thought I heard horses trampling through forest somewhere in the distance and voices too. People were coming, People I didn't know. What if they were thieves or gangs or savage Indians. I didnt know what was going on. I was so afraid to the point of tears.

Frantically I looked around trying to make sense of what had happened, to find some recognition of some kind.

But one question kept screaming in my mind, "WHERE AM I?"

So This is my first fanfiction. I wanted to write something That all merlin-lovers could enjoy. You know how we like to day-dream. lol Reviews would be AWESOME! and tips too :D

**Authors Note:**

**This is a picture of the Pocket Watch I got for Christmas this year and the one**

**that I picture in my mind when i wrote this.**

**I love it so much It became the inspiration to this Merlin fanfition.**

**I thought it'd be a neat idea if i showed you what it looked like.**

**Just type this in your web browser**

**i n s t a g r . a m / p / c i t f e /**

**no spaces though :)**

**It wouldn't let me post the link.**

**Hope it works. So sorry if it doesn't**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Merlin was not looking forward to the hunting trip Arthur had planned. It was so early. The sun was barely up and he had dark circles under his eyes. He just finished preparing his horse in the stables. He was pretty sure Arthur just wanted to get revenge for making him fall on his face the other day in front of several knights(especially Gwaine) when Merlin "forgot" to tell him he didn't dry the floors yet.

'Ah, that was so funny,' thinking to himself. Almost worth the long day of torture that was ahead of him. Merlin smiled his sheepish grin to himself, then looked at Gwaine and Percival noticing they were also mimicking the same smile but quickly removed it when Arthur came into the stables.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face Merlin. You look like a complete idiot." Arthur, still in a foul mood apparently, fixing the straps on his brown stallion. He was about ready to mount his horse but turned around abruptly pointed his finger and his "menacing eyes" at Merlin's face. "If you try ANYTHING clever today, you'll be wearing three shoes. Two on your feet and one shoved down your throat."

Merlin trying not to be amused. "You try so hard at threatening me. If only you had that kind of zeal in other areas." He shook his head in mock disappointment. Arthur, at the brink of losing control of his temper, "What.. is that supposed to mean _Merlin_?"

"Oh Nothing Sire" Merlin smiled and walked away. "I just wouldn't have to make more holes in your belt thats all," He muttered under his breath.

"MERLIN!"

He ducked instinctively as a horse shoe went flying over his head.

Merlin sighed, "This is going to be a very long day"

They rode most of the way in silence, Merlin not wanting to cause Arthur unnecessary anger but Gwaine never kept quiet for long. He talked about THIS time he was in a tavern, and THAT time he got drunk. Most his stories were all the same. Him, a tavern, too much mead, and him getting drunk. Everyone knew he was making half of these up. But it was Gwaine after all. But then He just had to do it. Gwaine had to say it. Merlin wasn't really paying attention until the last part of the conversation.

"...and then I threw up all over the bartender. It was very embarrassing." Percival chuckled. "Only you Gwaine, could get yourself into a mess like that." Elyan replied. Gwaine smiled and winked at him. "What's life without a bit of excitement eh?" He looked over towards Arthur. "What about you, Oh fearless leader?"

"What about me?" Arthur replied.

"Haven't you ever 'slipped' up before?" Merlin along with Gwaine couldn't control their laughter as it burst out. Percival and Elyan were wiser for keeping their mouths shut, although keeping a straight face was completely impossible for either one of them. Then Gwaine has to add to it. "Arthur, look out! Here comes a puddle." At this point, the other two couldn't help but silently laugh. The laughter continued for several minutes until both Merlin and Gwaine were crying from all the laughter.

After it stopped, Merlin looked cautiously over at Arthur who just stared straight ahead. Obviously not effected nor offended by the remarks made or the mocking by his Knights... Or so it seemed.

Merlin was going to pay. BAD!

He knew it too. He could tell by the calm, unreadable emotions playing on Arthur's face.

Arthur turned back to others who immediately resolved straight expressions on their faces, trying not to crack a smile, which for some, was extremely difficult.

"Lets dismount here and rest a while. We'll continue in an hour" Arthur barked the order still showing no emotion. Everyone dismounted, tied their horses to separate trees and all sat on the ground around a small clearing. Merlin came straggling behind, having had trouble tying his horse, he didn't see the fallen branch laying on the ground as he tripped.

The metal dishes in his pack were strewn everywhere. "My, my Merlin. Have you been taking lessons from Arthur?" Gwaine yelled in his direction. Merlin could hear a smack and an "Ow" as Percival hissed at Gwaine to shut up. He couldn't help but smile.

Mentally smacking himself for looking so stupid, Merlin started to pick up the scattered dishes. "Here. Let me help you." Arthur had said right behind him. Merlin was getting a very uneasy feeling about this. They headed back to where the rest of the Knights sat.

Arthur clamped a hard hand on his shoulder "Merlin" Which made him jump. 'Uh Oh'

Merlin swallowed as Arthur only smiled at him. It was an evil smile. He could see the diabolical plans forming in his master's mind... "Why dont you build a fire and fix us some lunch eh?" Merlin left out the breath he didnt know he was holding in.

He was unsure of what to say or even think "Sure Arthur. Anything you say." 'Phew Close one.' This wasnt like Arthur to be so calm. It was driving him mad. Merlin didn't look him in the eyes afraid he'd see "I'll-get-you-for-this-later" look.

Merlin finally started a fire with two rocks he found earlier. The stew was near boiling. He handed out bowls and spoons. Merlin noticed they were one bowl short. "Has anyone seen the other bowl?" He asked.

The Knights and Arthur ignored him and scooped hot stew into their bowls.

It was Arthur's doing. He was sure of it.

By the time the they were done eating there was barely enough left for Merlin. 'Well I guess I shouldnt complain. Pay-back could've been worse.' He thought. But that wasn't all Arthur had planned for his idiot servant. Oh no.

Merlin finished cleaning up and packing the stuff. The mounted their steeds and rode on.

Several hours later... No head nor tail of any creature living within miles whatsoever. Gwaine was getting bored...again, so he started up a coversation of meaningless chatter. In the middle of his sentence there was a loud rumbling noise. Almost like thunder and lightning crashing together. All of them froze at once and looked around.

"Did you hear that?" Arthur thought out loud.

Merlin opened his mouth about to answer as another loud rumbling noise interrupted his speech. Merlin's horse, frightened by the sound, took off without his riders permission. His horse jumped suddenly over large tree trunk and Merlin was thrown from his horse. He watched as his steed sped off into the distance before disappearing. He heard somewhere a far off "Spread out" Arthur ordered.

A minute later Elyan called out. "Did you find anything?"

"I think I see something" Percival yelled.

"What is it?" Gwaine asked

Merlin stopped listening to Arthur and the Knights when He suddenly felt magic. Someone was using powerful magic close by. Then he saw a brilliant light shine over the top of a small hill. He half ran half sprinted towards it. Tripping several times to rush to the top.

When he reached the top, what he saw stopped him dead in his tracks.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin "A Lost Time Piece" Chapter Three

Previously:

_Merlin stopped listening to Arthur and the Knights when He suddenly felt magic. Someone was using powerful magic close by. Then he saw a brilliant light shine over the top of a small hill. He half ran half sprinted towards it. Tripping several times to rush to the top._

_When he reached the top, what he saw stopped him dead in his tracks._

Bright light flashed and lit up the small valley down below. It was as if the sun was right in front of him. Merlin used his hands to protect his eyes before he went blind from the glare. He peered down trying to make out the source of the intense flames. Finally after what seemed like ages, the blinding light started to dwindle and eventually uncovering a figure lying on the ground.

His eyebrows pulled together as he realized that the light wasn't coming from the limp body on the forest floor but actually originating from some sort of necklace or pendulum this person was wearing.

Then he caught a glimpse of her, and his thoughts went straight to the figure. The glow was gone and he could clearly see a girl.

A beautiful girl. Even from this far away he could tell she had features of a princess.

She had long luscious apple-red hair that hung in loose curls from her face, as if it was made of golden fire from the sun itself. He pictured her eyes to be emerald green to match her scarlet curls. She wore a navy blue cotton dress, no shoes. She lay so still, her hair blowing ever so slightly with the breeze. A quiet beauty, like a fallen angel.

He was embarrassed at himself for letting his thoughts get carried away like that. Merlin looked around to make sure no one observed him gawking at the girl.

His gaze moving back to her as did his thoughts. She was just a girl. Not an old gray-haired wizard or an ancient-looking druid like he'd expected but a girl. She couldn't be more than 18 years old. How could a witch this young handle such a powerful spell like that, A spell that could be sensed for miles around. Maybe she was like him or Mordred. She shook that last thought out of his mind.

Merlin pondered on what to do. He knew he should go down and see if she was alright but he had this slight fear of what would happen if he startled an unconscionable warlock. 'I'll just a wait a few moments and see if she doesn't wake herself.' Merlin concluded to himself. He folded his arms across his chest.

And so he waited. Not 30 seconds later, he saw her move, more like twitch, but she didn't open her eyes. He didn't see an all-powerful wizard anymore but a just young girl who was looked alone and possibly hurt. Maybe she was a druid, he might be able reach out with his magic and try to connect with her to see if she was alright.

He closed his eyes in intense concentration. He felt his magic flow out of him like a river, down the hillside to where this dazzling stranger lay, only to collide with what seemed like an invisible, mental? Magical? barrier of some kind.

Baffled and slightly troubled he couldn't reach her, he withdrew his magic, feeling it retreat back into him.

He opened his eyes and gazed at her waiting for...something. Her eyes flew open, wide with confusion as if she didn't know where she was. She attempted to stand up. She got to her feet with some difficulty. She stumbled but found her balance. It was almost amusing to him, like watching a newborn colt trying to walk for the first time. His smile faded as he saw complete and utter terror stream into her eyes. She spun around desperately looking to find something she was familiar with. Tears about to leak when she apparently found nothing.

Somewhere behind him a long distance away, Merlin could hear Arthur and the rest of the knights riding towards where he was.

Merlin had to get to her before any of the others did. He started to descend down the grassy hill. When he was nearly right behind her, he winced as he heard his foot snap a branch. 'Idiot' He mentally called himself. Of course he would do something like this.

She swirled around and looked at Merlin with unsure eyes, trying to mask the fear that clearly swelled inside her.

He spoke to try and reassure her that he was a friend and not an enemy. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Merlin tried communicating. She just looked at him speechless, briefly glancing down as if she was examining his attire.

Merlin took a step in her direction. She mirrored his footstep.

"Please, It's alright. I'm not here to harm you." Trying to lighten the mood he added, "I mean do I look like a bandit to you? I can barely hold up a weapon let alone use one. I'm not a bandit if you were wondering. Not that there are bandits around here or anything." He quickly corrected. He could've sworn her lips pulled up slightly at his ranting. "Actually there's more Knights than peasants around these forests if you ask me" Merlin fumbled. Why was he so nervous? He scratched the nape of his neck. He noticed the slight tug of her eyebrows as he mentioned the 'Knights'

He took another step towards her and again she took another step back with a distrusting glare, she stumbled back and fell to the ground.

Merlin tried to help her up but she shifted backwards away from his outstretched arm.

"I only want to help you."

He tried reassuring her. This did not seem to remove her defensive posture. "You can trust me." Still holding out his hand. She looked up at him and their eyes connected.

Her eyes weren't green as he thought they would be, but in fact were a deep ocean blue, bluer than the Lake Of Avalon itself.

As he gazed at her, she gazed at him. It was like he could see into her soul and she could see into his. He saw not only physical beauty but spiritual beauty as well. He felt as if they had exchanged part of they're souls with each other.

At that moment something seemed to click. She reached for his hand and he gently pulled her delicate form up from the ground. She smiled at him but didn't let go of his grasp right away. Merlin could feel his face heat up, he knew he had just blushed. Her smile deepened. It was breath taking. It seemed like hours when in reality only seconds passed before he released her tender fingers.

"What is your name?" Merlin prayed she didn't hear the nervous crack in his voice. She hesitated..."An...Angela... My name is Angela" She said timidly. Relief washed over him. When he was about to declare his name, his eyes caught hold of a small clock pendulum hanging from her neck. That must be what caused the blinding light. The source of the magic he had felt.

It was stunning. He'd never seen jewelery with such detail and intricate design. When he looked at it, he felt a surge of magic pulse through him. Something about that clock necklace confounded him. Without even thinking he stepped towards it reaching out to touch it.

This scared Angela and she stepped away from him, hand clutching her necklace. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you. Please I only want to look at it..." She stepped forward slowly "May I?" He cautiously reached his hand out to touch it only to receive a shock as a sharp pain shot through his hand.

He shook his throbbing hand in hopes of ridding of his pain. He didn't understand what had happened. She rushed forward and took hold of his hand to examine it.

"Are you alright?" Angela asked with genuine concern in her eyes. Surprised at her question, not expecting her to speak, Merlin racked his brain for an answer. "Yes. I'm fine. What was that?"

She looked down at the time piece, as she stroked it, when it started to glow.

She looked just as shocked as he did. Then all of the sudden she screamed out in pain and both hands flying to her head like she had an intense migraine but far worse. Merlin caught her just in time as her body went limp and she fell into his arms.

Angela(POV)

As I looked around realizing I was completely alone and in an unfamiliar place, tears were filling up my vision. Panic attached to me like a leech. Then I heard a twig snap behind me.

I whipped around to see a young man walking towards me. I didn't know what to do. I tried to hide how extremely terrified I was. My heart felt like it was going to break right out of my chest, it was beating so fast.

Then he spoke. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" His voice gentle, soft.. kind. He didn't look a criminal. I wanted to say something but my voice just wouldn't work. 'What was he wearing?' (I thought to myself as I quickly looked him over.

He took a step toward me. I stepped back automatically.

No way was I gonna let him get close enough to touch me. He could be a rapist for all I knew but that was highly unlikely.

"Please, It's alright. I'm not here to harm you." Somewhere deep down I knew this was true.

"I mean do I look like a bandit to you? I can barely hold up a weapon let alone use one. I'm not a bandit if you were wondering. Not that there are bandits around here or anything." He scratched the back of his head as he fumbled with his words.

It was kinda funny to see him ramble on like that. Like a nervous boy trying to talk to an older girl. "Actually there's more Knights than peasants around these forests if you ask me" Knights? Peasants? What the heck was he talking about? Maybe he was shooting a movie nearby? No. He was probably in a club or some band or something like that.

He took a step toward me, this caught me off guard. I took a step back again but this time my foot caught on something and I fell backwards.

He offered a hand to help me up. I scooted away from him. He was still a stranger. "I only want to help you." I thought about it for a second. "You can trust me." I looked up at him straight in the eyes. As I looked at him, my gaze deepened, like I could see the depths of his heart. I saw kindness and loyalty. I saw love in him, maybe even felt it too, almost like it was magic. It made me feel warm inside. No one had ever made me feel this way. EVER! There was... just something...different about him. He looked like the kind of man who would risk his life for a complete stranger. And at that moment I knew with all my heart...

I could trust him.

I reached up to him. As he clasped my small hand, it sent butterflies all up and down my stomach. He gently pulled me up. His touch was so... magical, I couldn't find the right word for it. I never wanted to let go. It made me feel safe. I smiled at him watched as his face turn a shade of pink. This made me smile even more. 'He just blushed at me' I thought... 'Oh God that sounded so sappy'

I liked it though.

All too soon he left go.

"What is your name?" Did his voice just quiver? I felt suddenly nervous. "An...Angela... My name is Angela" I was interested to hear his name. He looked like he was about to answer when his eyes drifted down to my pocket watch.

His eyes lit up wide with fascination and curiosity. His hand reached as if to grab it. I didn't know why I stepped away from him again. My hand instinctively clasped around it. I felt protective over my necklace like it was apart of me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you. Please I only want to look at it..." I felt kinda embarrassed for doing that so I strode back to him. 'May I?" When he was about to touch it, I was shocked to see him yelp in pain. He shook his hand like he had just touched a hot curling iron.

I rushed over and grabbed his hand to see if he was ok. So maybe It might be part of the fact that I wanted to touch his soft smooth skin again that I did this but I was also concerned about him too. "Are you alright?" I asked.

He looked confused for a second. "Yes. I'm fine. What was that?"

I tried to think of some explanation but I honestly didn't know. I stared deeply at the silver pendant to find the answer hidden inside while I stroked it. As if it came to life by my touch, it started to glow.

I was astonished and shocked by its luminescence when all of the sudden a stabbing pain shot through my head. I screamed at the excruciating pain and clutched my head. I couldn't see my surroundings anymore as images flashed in my mind drawing me to them. A path, caves, trees, red, a dragon symbol, fire, a dark, hooded figure, my pocket watch. The last thing I remembered was that voice calling to me.

"Angela"

Then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merlin Fanfiction: A Lost Time Piece**

**Chapter 4 **

**Merlin(POV)**

Previously:

_She looked down at the time piece, as she stroked it, when it started to glow._

_She looked just as shocked as he did. Then all of the sudden she screamed out in pain and both hands flying to her head like she had an intense migraine but far worse. Merlin caught her just in time as her body went limp and she fell into his arms._

Merlin just looked at her. He was in shock. What just happened? Time seemed to stop. He stared at her, getting lost in the contours of her face. He slumped slowly to his knees as his body began shutting down almost, acting on its own. All he could see was her. This mysterious stranger.

He sit there for a long time.

"Merlin!" Arthur was calling him but he didn't respond. He couldn't...Only did he when a hand fell on his shoulder. This broke his hypnotic state. He blinked up at Arthur. "Merlin, What happened?" He asked gently with a serious concern in the tone of his voice. Arthur was slightly worried at the detached state of his servant. The rest of the knights were staring at Merlin and the unconscious girl in his arms.

He didn't really know what had happened to be honest. "Who is she? Merlin, what is going on?" This time is was Gwaine who questioned him. Merlin noticed Arthur staring at the Silver clock she was wearing.

Wanting to get Arthur's attention away from the magic pendant he replied, "I...I found her wandering around like she was lost. I asked if she was alright but... she just collapsed."

Arthur seemed satisfied with the answer. He declared "We should bring her back to Camelot and have Gauis examine her... Percival?" Percival nodded. He reached down and lifted Angela from Merlin's arms. He reluctantly let go.

Merlin stood up and faced Arthur "There is a slight problem though. Well my horse kind of... sort of ran.. away from me." Merlin put as causally as he could. This just made Arthur smile. "Well that's alright Merlin. You can walk!" He looked at Arthur knowing full well that Arthur was completely serious about that last statement. "You're not going to let this go, are you?" Arthur smiled a mischievous grin at him. "Not a chance." Merlin, just wanting to annoy him, pretended not to laugh at something. It worked.

"Stop it, Merlin._" _Arthur said clearly irritated at him.

"Stop what?"

"You know what." Smiling Merlin replied "This?"

"Yes that!"

Merlin answered, "I only did *that* because you said stop doing *this*, if I stop doing *that*, then what?"

It was so funny to see the confused look on Arthur's face but it quickly turned to aggitation when Melrin sneered at him.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted

"Yes, _Sire_?"

Arthur stomped towards him as if to attack, Merlin quickly retreated back. "I'm going to kill you Merlin!" Arthur thrust something at him.

"Arthur, you made a joke." Merlin still trying to get more out of him while still backing away in case he really did lash out. "Please, I could take you any day."

Gwaine and the other knights thought this little confrontation was very amusing. It was like watching siblings fight

"I appreciate the fact that you think you can beat me up Merlin, but I think our last scupple proves otherwise." Arthur yelled over to him. Gwaine only chuckled, patted Merlin on the back. Seeing as the fight was over.

Gwaine spoke up on Merlin's behalf not wanting him to half to walk all the way back to Camelot. "Sire I think Merlin should return with us. He should be there when Gauis looks over the girl to explain what happened. He can take my horse."

Merlin liked Gwaine. Lancelot always stuck up for him when Arthur was being a prat, and ever since he died Gwaine in a way stepped up. I mean it was hard having to masquerade as an idiot servant; which, to be completely honest with himself, wasn't always a pretense.

He was glad for Gwaine. "Well If you really think its necessary, he can ride with you on your horse."

They all mounted their horses. Merlin getting on the horse behind Gwaine and shifting awkwardly . Gwaine thought it was funny.

On the way back to Camelot, Merlin's thoughts went back to Angela. Many questions formed in his mind. Who was she? Where did she come from? What was that magical pendant she was wearing?

It seemed to protect her. But Why? And to what purpose? What had caused her to black out? Something was very odd about this girl and her necklace. When he felt the magic coming from it, it didn't feel right. It didn't feel familiar. It felt old. It felt even older than Kilgharrah's magic. He needed to talk to him about it when he wouldn't be running around for Arthur.

His desperately needed to know. He knew he wouldn't be able to focus on anything else until these questions were answered.

In Camelot...

Pervical and Merlin burst into Gauis' chambers. He set her on the table. "I half to attend my duties. Merlin will explain everything." Pervical rushed out. As soon as the door slammed shut Gauis Raised an eyebrow at him.

Gauis walked over to where Pervical lay Angela. "Who is she?"

"I don't know." Merlin shrugged his shoulders. "It's a long story."

"Well you better sit down and explain then." Gauis said.

Merlin told Gauis about the light, the deep magic he felt, the girl how he connected with her on a deeper almost magical level, and the magic pendant which Gauis was quite interested in. He told him how it shocked his hand when he tried to touch it. How it started to glow and how she blacked out before screaming in pain.

"Hmm... It seems we have a mystery on our hands. Best not to tell Arthur about this. Not unless its completely necessary." Gauis andwered

"Definitely not. Who knows how he would react." said Merlin. Gauis looked at the necklace and was in fact fascinated. He reached out to touch it. "Gauis don't!" but nothing happened. "You said it shocked you when you touched it?"

"Yes"

"Curious." Gauis just sat there. Merlin looked at him.

"Well do you know what it is?" He asked impatiently

"Honestly Merlin, I've never seen anything like it in my entire life. But your right, this does have very powerful magic inside it. Did she say where she got it?"

"No.I didn't ask. I was too busy dealing my burning hand." Merlin replied, annoyed with his lack of concern that he injured his hand.

"Well you're helpful aren't you, Merlin." Gauis was secretly teasing him.

"I'm so sorry my agonizing pain inconvenienced you!" Merlin said with a sarcastic tone.

"Well apologizing for it isn't going to get answers." Gauis asserted. He looked at Merlin a second later and laughed. He returned the gesture. Merlin walked over to her and looked her as her eyelids fluttering back and forth. He could see she was distressed like she was having a disturbing dream.

"Will she be alright Gauis?"

"She'll be just fine, Merlin. Don't worry."

"I wish I knew more about her, where she came from, who is she." Merlin pondered

"I'd very much like to know how she came to possess such a powerful pendant." said Gauis.

"Me too."

One day later.

Angela(POV)

Everything was foggy. I slipped in and out of consciousness. It could've been minutes, hours or even days. I didn't know. Time just didn't exist anymore. How long I remained laying here, where ever here was, I didn't know.

I remember hearing voices of unfamiliar people. But one thing that was very clear was my dream.

The voice calling to me, the flashes, my pocket watch. Only the dream was stronger and intensified this time.

I remember hearing screaming.

When I woke up, the first thing I realized was that I was laying on a hard surface. The room was silent. I could feel a wet cloth on my forehead. My back pulsed with a dull ache. I groaned softly. My head hurt. I heard someone shift and walk towards where ever I was laying. I forced my eyes to see a weary looking old man with a scrunched face and white hair.

"Are you alright, my dear?" The old man asked. I just looked at him. Confused. Then I saw the young man I met in the forest. HIM! The forest! It wasn't a dream. But how did I get here? And how did I end up in that forest in the first place? My memory was a bit hazed.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I blurted out, propping myself up on my elbows.

"My name is Gauis, this is Merlin. And you're in Camelot, my dear. " The old man replied

"Ha! Funny." I said groggily. I couldn't help that chuckle outburst. Some joke that was. But when I thought about it, I didn't even really look around the room. I didn't notice how strange everything was. When I did, it looked as though the room was a tv studio set for a movie about Medieval times.

"It's the truth." This time is was the young man, Merlin?

'I must still be dreaming.' I thought. I needed to get out of here. It was beginning to drive me mad. I started to get up. It hurt but I ignored the pain.

"I'm still dreaming, thats all. You're not real."

Merlin tried to prevent me from getting up. "You shouldn't get up. You need rest." I pushed Merlin's hand out of the way. Just as I ran towards the door, a man with dark hair and a short scruffy beard walked in the room. He was wearing chain mail and long red cape. This freaked me out even more.

I ran past him through the door and ran outside.

Back at Gauis' chambers...

_Gwaine just stood there as Merlin ran past him._

"_Was it something I said?" Gauis not sharing his joke. "I see its a bad time. I'll just come back later then." and Gwaine was gone._

I turned to the right, down a hallway. I could hear footsteps pursuing me. I didn't know where I was going but at least I was going somewhere. I ran out an archway of a much larger building. I froze.

I couldn't believe my eyes. It was like nothing I'd ever seen before. People dressed in raggy clothes of brown, black and tan. Wheel barrels, old wooden shacks. People riding horses and horse drawn wagons. And Knights. Actual Medieval knights.

I was in Camelot.

I couldn't take the shock of it all. I staggered back a step only to feel a soft hand at my back.

"Camelot." I said barely a whisper. He led me back to the room I woke up in. I sat down still in shock.

Merlin spoke softly "Are you alright?" I felt like that was the only question people were asking me today. "Merlin maybe you should let her rest." Gauis spoke. Oh my God! MERLIN! This was Merlin, the most legendary wizard of all time. But he isn't old. It just occurred to me that I was in the Legend itself. The Legend of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. In Camelot. Holy Crap! That meant that the person sitting in front of me had magic.

I wanted so bad just to blurt it out to him. I wanted to see him use magic so desperately. I wanted to know everything about him. I had a million question I wanted to suddenly ask him. But I decided that I'd tell him later discreetly and in private that I knew of he had magic. I had no idea what would happen if I did.

'Where was I? Oh yeah, back to hysteria.'

"No! This can't be happening. How can this happen? This isn't possible." I voiced my thoughts.

I popped back into reality and looked at Merlin with unbelief in my eyes. In my great shock, I poked Merlin! Twice! To see if he was really... well real. He looked at me at though I was mad, which for the moment I was. I closed my eyelids and pinched myself.

"So this isn't a dream?" He shook his head at me.

"Am I crazy?" I asked them. Then I realized I definitely looked insane. "I do look crazy, don't I?

Merlin smiled at me a goofy grin. "Well... sort of."

"That was..." I shut my eyes briefly and shook my head as I said the word, "embarrassing."

"Lets start over. I'm Merlin." He offered his hand to shake.

"Angela." I replied and reached out my hand to shake his. I liked him. He didn't make me feel idiotic like I did around other people.

He was still smiling. I could tell he thought I was amusing. 'Great' I thought sarcastically.

The second he shook my hand, I felt a tingling inside my stomach. It could have just been butterflies or something more. I wasn't sure. But even weirder I thought I felt something from my pocket watch. I wonder if he felt the same thing I did.

"And this is Gauis. He's my guardian." Merlin said.

"It's very nice to meet you, ...G..auis." I think I pronounced that right. He bowed his head slightly,

"Likewise. Are you hungry my dear? I have some lunch prepared."

"Oh Yes, thank you."

I thought about the events of today so far. Was it even the same day? "How long was I...asleep?" I asked him.

"Only a day." Merlin replied with a smile.

"A day? I was unconscious for a whole day? Did I snore? Oh God please don't tell me I drooled? UH! This is so embarrassing." I buried my face in my hands. I heard him chuckle, good thing he couldn't see my face blush.

"No."

So you were watching me sleep?" I made him blush.

"Not the whole time... Just some of the time. When I did, I would say you... would've been quite a peaceful sleeper, only I think you were having nightmares." Merlin looked concerned.

"Visions to be more accurate." I said with head still in hands now rubbing my head.

"Visions?" I nodded.

Gauis sat down next to Merlin and handed me small platter of bread, cheese and some grapes, with a goblet of water. Right this was Camelot. This was going to take some getting used to. That means no sandwiches, no soda, no subway, no internet, no movies, no proper showers, no clean water, little food, no soft bed or blankets. I'm doing to die here! I was close to hyperventilating, my necklace started glowing as if it reacted to my hysteria.

I began stroking my necklace to calm myself. It worked oddly. And the glowing stopped. "That is a very interesting pendant you have there, quite beautiful too. Where did you get it?" He was scrutinizing my pocket watch.

I took a bit of the bread, popped some grapes in my mouth.

"I don't know...It was sent to me anonymously."

I took a drink of water and nibbled on the cheese. 'WOW this bread and cheese is amazing, not to mention the grapes. They were so fresh.' After i finished my plate, Gauis took the platter from me. "Thank you. It was delicious."

Gauis came back and sat down in his spot. "So you've been having visions? Would you like to tell me about them? I might be able to help if they are troubling you." Gauis asked me with a fatherly-doctor type of concern. He was a kind man.

"Well...I started to get them soon after I got my...pendant. At first I thought they were just dreams. Its a voice whispering my name. Like he is calling me, drawing me to him..." I was getting lost in what I was saying, no longer paying attention to the room around me as if I was in my dream again. "...I'm falling, being pulled into another world, another place. I see flashes of strange things...A path and caves. Im being led to them. Red, a dragon symbol. There's fire, a dark, hooded figure. I cant see his face. He's getting closer. He's still calling my name. He's getting louder. He's hurting my head. STOP! Get away from me!" I felt hands shake my shoulders as I heard my name being shouted. I was back in reality. Merlin looked very concerned as he held my shoulders. My face felt wet from tears I evidently shed. "I'm sorry." I said as I wiped away the tears.

"Its alright. You don't have to continue if you don't want to." Merlin comforted.

"Like I said it was just a dream..." I was holding back tears. He let go too soon.

Merlin looked at Gauis and they stood up and walked to the other side of the room "Gauis should we tell her? We don't even know if she knows about you-know-what." He whispered. Referring to magic.

I stood up curious as to what they were talking about. "Tell me what?" I asked.

Gauis nodded at Merlin. "She should know. Her life could very well depend on it." I didn't like the sound of that.

Gauis glanced at Merlin and nodded encouragingly. "You're necklace is magical. We don't know why it was sent to you or what its meant for but We believe that when you received it, it somehow connected to you. When you react, it reacts."

"Like when I got upset and it started to glow and when I calmed down, it stopped glowing?" I was amazed at what they were saying. It was connected to me. It made sense and yet nothing else did."What would happen if I took it off?"

Gauis replied "I don't know but I would advice against it. Playing around with magic is never a good idea." He gave Merlin a stern look. He looked back at him with a 'what-did-I-do?' look on his face. "We have no idea what effect it might have on you. It could be dangerous to you, your health or even people around you."

"So I'm going to be stuck like this forever? I wont ever be able to take it off?" I couldn't believe it.

"No of course not. I am going to do everything in my power to discover what it is, how it works, and how to undo the magic. Then we'll find whoever is behind it and put a stop to it." Gauis said quite confidently. I knew I could count on him. He was such a nice man. Kinda like a grandfather or a an Uncle.

"Well I guess it can't be that bad. Always wearing my necklace. Nothing to worry about." but the look I got from them meant otherwise. "What is it? What's wrong?" I almost didn't want to know.

Merlin took a step forward and answered. "Well... magic is outlawed in Camelot."

"What?" I could not believe nor comprehend the words that just came out of his mouth. He was Merlin the legendary wizard. How can magic be banned? What about King Arthur? What about the Sword in the Stone? What about Excalibur? Then I had a thought...What if the legend hadn't come true yet? What if Arthur hadn't become king yet? But that meant his father was still king. Uther! In the legend, he was ruthless and a cruel king. That didn't make me feel any better. "So if someone were a wizard..." quickly glancing at Merlin. " or... if someone possessed an item of magic and that person was caught...?"

Merlin finished my sentence. "He would be sentenced to death."

**So i realized my first mistake... When Merlin first saw her pocket watch, he called it a clock necklace... Clocks weren't even invented back then. Oh well. **

**Oh and just to let you know there will be LOTS of Merlin/Arthur banter. but NO SLASH WHATSOEVER! This is meant to be Bromance and nothing more. :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took longer than normal. I was having writers block so i cut the chapter a little short. Im planning on writing more of the story at once instead of writing as i go so it might take a week at most for each chapter. Thanks for reviews. **

**If you like this story, PLEASE do me a favor and request it to other users. I would like to see more encouragement. **

**Chapter 5**

**Previously**

_"So if someone were a wizard..." quickly glancing at Merlin. " or... if someone possessed an item of magic and that person was caught...?"_

_Merlin finished my sentence. "He would be sentenced to death."_

All color drained from my face. "So what your saying is..." I laughed nervously, an attempt to hide my fear. "...if someone found out that I was wearing a magic necklace, I would be put to death?"

My voice wavered at the end.

Merlin answered with a cautious voice. "Well...yes."

I'm gonna die. My breathing increased as I thought about what I just heard. My life had never been threatened, not that it was...'yet' … I mean I've never done anything that would put my life at risk. Sure I lit fireworks out my window once, sat out of the sun roof of a speeding car many times before. I ran into a gym pole once and broke my permanent tooth, I had to get a replacement. And there was that one time I almost fell from a two story high window because the latter fell from under my feet. I was trying to sneak back into the house in the middle of the night. You know just normal young adult/teenager stuff.

But this really did scare me. I didn't know what I'd do if I was caught. Maybe Merlin would save me. That thought made me smile inwardly. My own personal Clark Kent. He's got the colors down. Hero complex. I laughed inwardly. Wow I forgot how much my mind drifted when I let it loose. I think WAY too much sometimes. How long was I staring into space? Crap, I must look like an idiot.

I looked at Merlin and Gauis. They were just looking at me cautiously, trying not to freak me out.

Ha! TOO LATE!

I closed my eyes. "Ok. I am perfectly fine. Nothing is going to happen. I'm fine. Just breathe." I said to calm my nerves. I wasn't paying attention the the pulsating glow emanating from my chest. "I read once that bananas can calm the nerves. Do you have any bananas?" People told me I tend to run my mouth when I'm nervous. I guess they were right.

Merlin had that worried look in his eyes. I was sure he was going to say what he was thinking but just then, a strange boy burst into the small house. "Prince Arthur requests you immediately. He's quite... um... upset. Do not repeat these words but I'm afraid he'll throw a fit if you do not hurry." I guess he was talking to Merlin.

Whoa Prince Arthur! I need to meet him!

But if Arthur doesn't know Merlin has magic yet, why would he need him? Are they friends? He's a prince and Merlin is just a commoner. A commoner in everyone's eyes but mine.

Merlin got up and started grabbing things.

"Great! What could Arthur possibly want this time? His armor polished? Clothes mended? Oh did I forget his royal comb?" Merlin complained. He does chores for Arthur? What?

"Merlin?" I liked saying his name. He turned to face me. "hmm?"

"You do chores for Arthur?" I was confused

"If you're his servant, you do." Merlin half smiled.

"You're his servant?" I was bewildered. He couldn't be a.. servant?. I did NOT see that coming. "Yes unfortunately." He replied with thoughtful eyes. "I'll be back shortly though... I think." He smiled and left the room.

Once he left I decided to get some rest. Gauis offered me Merlin's room.

But the problem with that was I knew that if I found a diary or some secret book, I would not be able to control my curiosity.

Merlin...

Merlin walked down the hallway towards Arthur's room. He stopped with his hands on the handles, afraid at what he would find. He hesitated a second till his courage built up then burst through the doors.

Arthur was leaning against his table, shirtless. He had a such angry expression on his face. 'Oh great.' Once Arthur saw his manservant, he glared at Merlin. Ever so slowly, he walked to the table Arthur was about to break in half. "You called? Sire?" He said very humbly.

Arthur picked up a light pink shirt that was lying on the table and held it up for Merlin to examine.

"Merlin... What is wrong with this shirt?" Arthur said calmly, which was never a good thing.

Merlin smirked. "It's pink?" Merlin answered amusingly.

"Ah, but you see I don't own any pink shirts."

"Hmm...odd." He looked at the shirt closely. "It looks a lot like your favorite white tunic I washed the other..." Merlin eyes widened as he realized what he had done. That WAS his white tunic. When Merlin washed it 2 days ago, he also washed Arthur's red shirt at the same time. The red dye must have mixed in with the white causing it to turn pink. 'Oh no' Merlin ran his hand through his hair.

"This was my FAVORITE shirt, _Merlin! _Do you know how rare this material is?_" _He shouted. Merlin just gave him an apologizing look. "Oops"

"Oops? Is that all you have to say? UGH! What am I going to do with you?" Arthur groaned in frustration. He rubbed his shoulder, stress was all over him. He breathed slowly.

After he was calm he said with a bitter tone. "I need to work out all these knots in my back. I call the large one, little Merlin."

"That has got to be the creepiest thing anyone's ever said to me."

Merlin smiled at the next thought that came into his mind. "Well think of it as a good thing. You can show the Knights more of your sensitive side."

Arthur suddenly became fierce. "I'm warning you, if word of this little incident gets out of this room, I will start making things very difficult for you!" Arthur threatened

"You mean you haven't even been trying? All this time?" Merlin teased.

"No one is to know I have a pink shirt." Dangling the shirt in Merlin's face.

To Merlin's great luck and amusement, Gwaine walked in. He saw Arthur holding up the shirt to himself. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? I do say, pink is a good color for you princess." Merlin tried not to laugh when he said 'princess' but failed. It just came out as a snort.

"Get out!" Arthur yelled

"Its not his, Gwaine...he was just trying it on." Merlin could barely keep the grin off his face. "Shut up, Merlin!" Arthur barked right before Gwaine darted out the door. He poked his head back in. "We can postpone our training session till later, im sure you're quite busy trying on _clothes." _He ran before Arthur had the chance to put him in the stocks. Merlin just snorted again.

Arthur pointed a finger at Merlin's "not amused" face as if it were a dagger. "What did I tell you about telling anyone else?"

"I don't know. What did you say?"

"I told you NO!"

"Ah but your eyes said yes." Merlin only smiled. What fun this was!

"You are going to pay, believe me Merlin."

"It's really hard to feel threatened by you when you're holding a pink shirt." Merlin continued to get on Arthur's nerves.

"Well since you like it so much, Here!" He threw the shirt at Merlin's face. "You can take it. It'll match your girly fighting skills."

"Thanks." Merlin said sarcastically.

"Pack your bags, Merlin. Oh and ready the horses too." Arthur proclaimed.

"What? Where are we going?"

"We're going to purchase a new shirt, to replace the one that you ruined!" Arthur hissed back at him.

"Ugh!" Merlin groaned loudly. He hated going on trips. Sleeping on the cold hard ground, barely any food. No baths. There's bugs and flies always crawling on you. Not to mention the fear of being attacked by bandits while your asleep.

"Oh Merlin I meant to ask earlier only I was rather busy. How is she? The girl. Did she wake?" Arthur interrupted his train of thought.

"Yes. She's resting now." Merlin answered.

"Did you find out what happened?" He asked again.

"She was just... lost and tired. She traveled a very long way with no food or water but Gauis said she'll be fine. Her name is Angela by the way." Merlin smiled at him. He was happy she was not injured and that she'd be OK.

"Pretty name. I'm glad she's alright. Tell Gauis if he requires anything, he only need and ask." Arthur responded seriously. "Well then. Off you go, Merlin. I want you back here in 20 minutes! Do NOT be late!"

"When am I ever?" Merlin joked, making Arthur chuckle.

…...

Merlin was walking down the corridor to Gauis' chambers when he bumped into Gwaine. "Merlin, my friend, where are you headed to?"

"Arthur and I are going on a trip to get him a new shirt." Merlin tried not to laugh at the thought of Arthur's shirt.

Gwaine laughed. "So... uh...how is she?" Merlin knew who he was referring too. "I didn't quite get the chance to stop by... She is very pretty. I've never seen such red hair before, have you?"

"No, I haven't" Merlin encouraged. "Why don't you go and introduce yourself?"

"Maybe later. Me and Percival have a date with the cook." Gwaine winked at him and smiled a wide mischievous grin.

"You stealing food from the kitchen again?" He raised a suspicious eyebrow at him.

Gwaine started to walk away back wards. He responded with his shoulders shrugged, and hands out

"I don't know what you're talking about." He practically skipped away.

Merlin laughed as walked through the door. Gauis was reading a book. But Angela wasn't in the room. "Gauis, Arthur is going on a...trip and i need to go with him."

"Where is it that you're going?" Gauis looked up at him.

"I don't know."

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know why you are taking such a journey?"

"I'm not really sure... completely."

"Well is there anything you do know?" Gauis said, frustrated.

"We're getting a shirt." He smiled and with that he strode towards his room.

"Merlin, Angela is resting. Be careful not to wake her."

He slowly creaked the door open and stepped inside the room. He thought he would find her sleeping but she was sitting on his bed. Her arms wrapped around her knees, looking out the small window. Angela turned to look at him and smiled. "So what did Arthur.. Prince Arthur want?"

"Ah, he was just complaining about his shirt." He smiled. "Umm.. He is going on a journey..."

"And you're going with him?"

"Yeah."

"So you're leaving then?" She was sad. She didn't want him to go. She didn't want to be alone. To be without him. He made her felt safe. She wanted to talk with him. Ask questions about Camelot and Arthur. Just being with him, she knew nothing would happen to her.

He could tell what she was thinking, he walked to where she was sitting, hands folded on her lap. He placed his hand on hers, "I promise I'll come back as soon as a I can. Nothing is going to happen to you. I won't let it, I promise. And besides, you're in the best care in all of Camelot." She smiled at him. He really did care. She was still practically a complete stranger to him but he already felt a strong but invisible bond between them.

He finished gathering his things and then.. he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

..

..

Merlin met Arthur by the stables. He wasn't wearing his armor but normal casual clothes. He didn't want to be recognized. They got on their horses and rode off.

..

Merlin lost track of how long they rode into the woods, but he never liked the quiet. Merlin finally broke the silence. "How much farther to this place?"

Arthur replied while staring forward, not taking his eyes of the trail in front of him. "Fifty, sixty miles."

"Sixty miles? And you didn't bring any snacks?"

"I did bring snacks. And then I ate them."

"So that's what you were doing." Merlin accused him.

There wasn't much conversation between the two after that. Merlin kept thinking about Angela. More worrying than thinking. She was back in Camelot, alone. All those questions came back to him. How did she end up in the forest? Where was she from? Who sent her the pendant? And Why? Why did he feel connected to her? He even felt connected to the magic in the necklace itself. He just couldn't figure any of it out.

Arthur, unknowingly to Merlin, was watching out for bandits. He knew there were lots around these parts but he thought it better not to mention it to Merlin or he probably wouldn't continue. After clearing a thick forest, Arthur saw the outline of a village down the valley. He recognized it at once.

Merlin saw what looked like civilization until he got a closer look at it. The village was larger than his hometown, Ealdor, but it was very old looking. Many of the houses and buildings were worn down and falling apart. "Is that it?" He asked.

"Yep."

"So we rode all the way into God-knows-where for... for that?"

"Yeah, pretty much,"

"This is unbelievable." He couldn't believe Arthur was taking him to a shack town. It was shabby looking, even compared to most poorer towns he visited. There were a lot of stands and carts with colored flags. Some kind of market place he guessed. He could see many people walking through the town stopping at various carts.

They made their way down the tall terrain, slowly climbing down the long mountainous path. They reached the outskirts of the town and dismounted. When they arrived, they brought their horses to a local stable and paid a young boy some gold to watch the horses while they were gone. The boy seemed ecstatic at the sight of gold.

Merlin didn't really think about it before. He voiced his thoughts. "Does Uther know you're here?"

"No, not really." They walked through the streets of the ram-shacked town.

"Where is here anyway?" Arthur, like usual, didn't tell him anything about places he went in secret. Just pack your bags, get the horses, and let's go.

"The village of Essex."

"Essex? I've never heard of it before." He had traveled much when he lived with his mother. Plus all the studying Gauis makes him do; he was sure he knew most, if not all, the villages and towns in the kingdom.

"That's because it's a smugglers village." Arthur obviously avoiding Merlin's eyes as he said this.

"SMUG" Merlin shouted but was cut off.

"SHH! Be quiet!" Arthur whispered

"Smugglers?" Merlin whispered

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Are you supposed to be here?"

"Define supposed to be?" Arthur looked away from his gaze as he answered.

"Great. Just great." Merlin looked around as people looked back at him suspiciously. Arthur was disobeying the King. If Uther found out, he;d probably kill Merlin just for not stopping him from going.

"Oh, would you stop complaining, Merlin? You sound like a girl. No one knows who we are or where we're from. I'm sure we'll be fine. As long as they don't recognize where our gold came from." Arthur stared at him.

"Exactly how sure are you?"

"Eighty-five, eighty-six percent."

"We've gone on much less." Merlin replied. "Let's just do what we have to do and get out of here. I'm not too eager to stay for an extended visit." They continued to walk through the streets of the market. Arthur walked over to a stand where an old lady was selling jewelery and trinkets. Merlin fidgeted with a small silver ring. The street was busy with customers.

Merlin was looking at the various items of silver and gold. He looked at his reflection in a shiny silver platter. For a complete second, he could have sworn there was someone standing across the street looking at him. But when he turned to look around, the person was gone. He was probably just imaging things. He started to feel uneasy about this strange village.

Arthur beckoned him to follow. He stopped at a shop and paid a man some gold for white materiel. Merlin just followed. "We'll stop by the local tavern to get a drink then we'll be off." Arthur said to him. He was relieved. The sooner he got out of there, the better.

They sat down at the counter and they drank undisturbed until an eccentric-looking man walked up to the bar and sat two seats down from Merlin. Out of the corner of his eye, Merlin examined to man. He was old but he was wearing descent clothes for a homeless guy.

"Not from these parts are ya?" The man asked. Arthur and Merlin just looked at him for a moment, thinking of what to say.

"We're travelers... Tourists." Arthur said hesitantly.

"We were interested to see what Essex had to offer. We heard lots of interesting stories." Merlin added to the lie.

"Cut the crap, son! A blind man could see that you two ain't travelers." The man said more quiet, while drinking his mead.

"Technically, a blind man can't see anything." Merlin joked trying to distract him.

"This is just some friendly advice. I would leave this town as quickly as possible. These folks don't take kindly to... strangers." He got up and walked around to where Arthur was sitting at was looking very close at his drink.

"Is there a reason you are standing so close to me?" Arthur was creeped out at this weirdo.

"Just looking."

"Yeah, well, that's the great thing about looking – you can do it from far, far away." The man walked away and out of the tavern.

Just as the strange man walked out of the tavern, Arthur was staring intently at something behind him. Merlin turned around to see what he was looking at. The shop keeper they bought the material from walked in. Four large men shadowed him with fierce looking expressions. He turned back around quickly.

"Do you suspect fowl play?" Merlin asked.

"Nothing we couldn't handle." Arthur said. Merlin wasn't so sure about that.

"Besides no one in this tavern has the I.Q. over 40." Arthur commented. He saw plenty of body guards like that before. Big, strong and stupid.

They men were getting closer.

"I have an idea." Merlin stated.

"Is it good?"

"Not really." Merlin slammed his fist on the counter and yelled at him. "You ripped me off!"

"Now is not a good time to bluff." Arthur said with a hushed tone, no one could here but Merlin.

Merlin mimicked the quiet unreadable tone, "Now is the perfect time. They're going to kill us."

"Some partner you are." He said with a much louder voice.

Arthur, playing along, yelled back, "Are you calling me a lier?"

"No I'd say you're more of a pompous idled toad!" They were both standing now. Attracting attention from the whole tavern. Merlin sneakily walked backwards towards the men now standing in the middle of the crowd.

"You little RAT! If I were the prince, I'd have your head for this!" Arthur looked quite intimidating. He was stepping towards Merlin.

They both were standing in the middle of the tavern. The people backed away. They were making room, obviously not wanting to get in the way. Merlin and Arthur were now standing in-between the four body guards.

"But you're NOT! You're nothing but a fat! Lazy! Arrogant! PRAT!" Merlin yelled, grabbed a drink off off of someone else's table and thrust the contents of it at Arthur. His face was dripping with mead.

"AARHH!" Arthur swung a punch at him. Merlin ducked and the punch hit one of the body guards. The guy fell backwards on the ground.

Merlin grabbed another glass in false retaliation, and chucked it at Arthur. It flew past Arthur's head and hit another body guard straight in the stomach.

At this point the other two body guards and the Shop keeper were about ready to pounce on them. Arthur and Merlin took this as a hint to leave. They looked at each other and ran for the door.

They sped back to the stables. Some people were standing by their horses. So Arthur hid behind the corner with Merlin right across the street behind a barrel.

Arthur started to make several hand signals at Merlin.

"You... want me to poke you in the eyes on the roof?" Merlin whispered to him.

Arthur mouthed what clearly could be read as "idiot."

"Got that one."

The people standing by the horses heard noises back at the tavern and ran to see what was going on. This was there chance. Just as the shop keeper and his goons came around the corner and saw them ride off, they dove for the horses and rode off as fast as their horses would take them. Riding away from the village and headed back to Camelot.

"Well that was fun." Merlin was quite happy he got an excuse to throw liquid at Arthur's face and call him everything he wanted to say since the moment they met.

..

..

..

Angela...

..

..

..

Several hours went by. I was getting so restless. Back in the 21st Century, I was always in my house, alone. My mom was always gone. I never got out. I hated being by myself with nothing to do so usually I would go for a walk through the forest preserve or explore some restricted area. I got into a lot of trouble.

'But what could I do here?' I was talking to myself again. 'Uh hello? Do you KNOW where you are? A mythological castle. Every rebellious teenagers dream.' I wanted to jump up-and-down as I realized I had a whole castle I could explore. I was getting excited as my curiosity was growing wildly.

I walked down the stairs of Merlin's room. I saw that man who came in about 2 hours ago. He was talking to Gauis about something. They both looked up to see me standing there.

"I believe you've met Gwaine." Gauis said

"Not officially. Hi, I'm Angela." I smiled and offered out my hand. He took it and said, "We didn't quite get the chance. It's nice to finally meet your acquaintance." He smiled back. "Likewise." He was quite handsome. His long flowing hair. I wasn't one of those Handsome-Prince kinda girls but hey, a handsome knight-in-shining-armor. I could get used to that.

"Gauis, I was just about to go for a walk. I'm getting quite restless." It was the truth, just not the whole truth.

"I don't like the idea of you wandering around by yourself." Gauis said. I mentally rolled my eyes. He sounded like my mom.

"I could accompany the young lady, If that's alright with you?" Gwaine asked me and Gauis I think.

"Sure." I wouldn't mind at all.

"Alright. Don't be gone too long." Gauis replied.

He opened the door and gestured me out. "This way..."

"Angela" I corrected him.

A servant girl passed by with a basket full of flowers. Gwaine plucked one from the basket and slipped it behind my ear. "Lady Angela."

I blushed. "I'm not a lady. Just a commoner."

"Could've fooled me." He flirted

As we were walking along the corridors of a another hallway he commented, "Oh I just remembered I have training to do with the other Knights."

"Can I come and watch?" It would be so cool to watch sparring and whatever else knights do.

"Sure you want to?" He asked with disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? Yes! I'd love to."

So we headed to an small field with racks of equipment and several knights fighting with swords. "Fellow knights of Camelot, I'd like to introduce 'Lady Angela' " He teased. He bowed slightly a she made the announcement. "Stop it, your embarrassing me." I whispered. He just smiled down at me.

All the knights turned and looked at me. There was 3 men there. One black man, an older man with curly hair and the other was tall, slightly tanned and man was he buff. "This is Sir Leon, Sir Elyan and Sir Percival." Gwaine said "Angela, here, would like to see a good sword fight."

..

..

The next hour went by. I laughed a lot. They thought I was amusing when would gasp in horror as one of the swords almost made skin contact. I sat and watched Gwaine and Elyan fight with fast strikes and hard blows. Then Sir Leon and Sir Elyan fought for a while. But the real fun was to see Gwaine against Pervical. He knocked Gwaine down with one blow to the face. I couldn't help but laugh. Poor Gwaine.

It was amazing to watch real sword fighting. Sure I'd always watch stuff like this on tv but never in real life. I cheered enthusiastic for them.

They were all so nice to me. Sir Leon brought me a chair, Elyan had a maid bring something to shade me from the sun and Pervical asked if I needed any water. He carried the whole barrel of water, balancing it on one shoulder while filling up the cup with another. I had to say I was quite impressed. I saw Gwaine roll his eyes in the corner of my eye. They even did a small skit for me making fun of Prince Arthur. They made me feel like I was at home here. Like they were my older brothers and I was part of a family.

After it was over, I said goodbye to the Knights and thanked them for a wonderful performance.

Gwaine was last the last one to bid farewell. "So did you have fun?"

"Oh yes, it was very entertaining. Can I come back and watch again some time?"

"I'm sure Arthur wouldn't mind."

Well, I must be off. Being a Knight means doing your 'Knightly duties.'" Gwaine also added. "Can you find your way back to Gauis' chambers? I can send a servant if you need assistance."

"No!" I answered a little too quickly. "I mean I know the way back. Thanks." He waved goodbye and he took off after the other knights. I just really wanted to explore the castle. Who knows what I'd find. The dungeons, the treasury, the Royal court, Oh and the throne room. This was going to be so much fun.

I headed in a random direction. I followed short hallway that lead to stairs which led to more hallways. I kept walking and looking for things that looked interesting till I came down a curved stairway and approached two large doors. 'This has to be something important.' I thought to myself

I pulled at the large doors. They swung open and with a crash when they hit the wall. It was magnificent! A very large and very tall room, with six gigantic pillars along the side that reached to the ceiling. But down the center, at the other end of the room, was a large red chair. The Throne. I stepped towards it with longing in my eyes.

As I was walking, my imagination got the best of me. I pretended to throw flower petals down the aisle. "Make way for the Queen." Then I stood tall and walked as if I were of Noble blood. As I reached the thrown, I turned to face my imaginary crowd. I imagined picking up a crown and placing it on my head. I sat down slowly. "Fair people of Camelot." I said dramatically. "I swear an oath this day to do everything in my power to protect this great kingdom. I am proud to be your Queen." I stood up and gazed out into the crowd.

Then someone spoke. "I see you've made yourself at home." I head someone's voice in the room. I was scared to death.

I saw Merlin walking out from behind a pillar. "Merlin. I know I'm not supposed to be in here...Umm... I was just...just...you know..." I wasn't sure whether I should be frighten that I was caught or embarrassed that he heard what I was doing.

"I know what you were doing." He said with stern look while walking towards me. He smiled, "You were pretending to be the Queen of Camelot." Then be burst out laughing.

"Are you making fun of me?" I glared at him as he stood right in front of me.

"No. Not at all" He started laughing again.

"UH!" I punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow." He said with a grin.

"It's what you get. You better not tell anyone about this." I looked at him with a playful threat.

"Do you have any idea how many times I've wanted to sit in that chair. Never had the guts to do it." Merlin said while staring at it.

"Why don't you? No one is here. Go on! do it!" I encouraged him. He bit his lip then smiled at me. He sat down and closed his eyes taking in the comfort of the throne. "All Hail King Merlin!" I joked. We both giggled. I felt like a little kid. But it was great fun.

I heard footsteps and people talking out in the hallway. Merlin looked at me, "Run!" He grabbed my hand and we ran out a side door just as the king and other elders came in. We stopped running to catch our breath when we knew we were far from the throne room. I leaned back against the wall for support. Merlin braced his hands on his legs and panted.

"That was close." I said between breathes.

"I can't believe I just did that." Merlin was smiling.

I looked at him and we both laughed. "This castle is incredible! At least of what I've seen of it so far. Is there secret passages ways and trap doors like in the stories?"

"How would you like a tour?" Merlin offered.

"Are you serious? Ahh! I would absolutely love it!" I enthusiastically replied.

I rubbed my forehead as it began to hurt. "Mmm! Head ache." Out of no where I heard voices... whispers. I felt a pull on my heart, like I did before. Then a wave a pain shot through my head, it blinded me. I yelled as the throb became unbareable.

_Images flashed in my mind. My pocket watch, the hooded man. A symbol of three circles within cirles within circles connected by a ring. It looked kind of like the solar system. I saw fire, pain, and blood. So much blood. I saw someone with glowing eyes. I didn't know who it was. I saw bright yellow shimmering light floating as if it were smoke. I heard strange noises I'd never heard but they sounded familiar. A small blue light flashing and making a buzzing noise. "Angela" _

Someone said my name back in reality. The images were gone and my vision returned. I was lying on the ground, and Merlin was standing over me. "Angela, are you ok?" I looked at him for a moment.

"I'm fine now." I started to get up but he helped me, my legs were unstable. He place an arm around my waist. "What happened?" I asked him.

"I was about to ask the same question. Are you sure you're alright?" Merlin looked concerned. My eyes welled up with tears at the thought of my vision.

"I had another vision." I wiped the tears from my eyes. "What's happening to me, Merlin?"

"I don't know." Merlin was just as dumbstruck as I was. Why was I getting these visions? And what did they mean?

**You may think that this story isn't really leading anywhere yet but it will. I just planned on it being a long story. This chapter is slightly pointless until the end. I just really wanted to do these scenes. Hope you thought they were funny! I tried as hard as i could to keep enough banter and humor in this as possible. Hope you liked! Please comment and review! I WOULD REALLY LIKE FOR YOU TO COMMENT. :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Authors note: In Chapter six, when she was having the vision. She described a symbol. When I wrote it I didn't really know how to describe it but I did the best I could. I meant to describe the outline of gears in a clock. If that makes sense at all. :)**

**(SPOILERS season 3 and 4, I guess)**

**Oh also I forgot to mention where this story is set. Well its not really in a particular season. So far... Lancelot is dead, but Uther is still king, Arthur is prince, Morgana is evil, Gwen knows about evil morgana, Merlin is a Dragon Lord and the Dragon is free. Yeah its all jumbled up. Sorry lol**

..

..

Previously:

_"I had another vision." I wiped the tears from my eyes. "What's happening to me, Merlin?"_

_"I don't know." Merlin was just as dumbstruck as I was. Why was I getting these visions? And what did they mean?_

It was already pretty late. Merlin took her back to Gauis to make sure she was alright. By then it was dark. She sat there as Gauis looked her over. "Everything seems alright with me." Said Gauis.

"Like I said, I'm fine. Goodness, you're such a worry-wart." I tried reassuring Merlin that I was fine the whole way back but he didn't listen

"Here, at least have some water." Gauis offered me a goblet. I drank it, hoping that would make him stop worrying.

"Gauis have you found anything about the pendant?" Merlin asked him.

"I'm afraid not yet. I've looked in all the books I could think of. I haven't the slightest idea where else to look."

"Have you checked the books in the restricted section?"

"No I haven't, it's restricted." Gauis was thinking about something then they exchanged a look. Something that was unsaid, passed between them.

"I'll be right back." Merlin smiled at Gauis. He shook his head as Merlin ran out.

..

He was back in ten minutes with a stack of books. I guessed they were from the restricted section. I just knew he used magic to get them. I wish I could have seen him use it. 'I should tell him I know about his magic, then he won't have to hide it from me. I know I should tell him I just didn't know how.' I thought to myself

"It's late. I think we should all get some rest. You, Merlin, especially need it. You don't want to sleep in like everyday for the last four months, now do you?" Gauis gave him an accusing look. "Why don't you get the cot? Angela, you will sleep in Merlin's bed."

"Oh, I don't want to cause any trouble. I'd hate for you to sleep on the floor, Merlin." Sleeping on a hard wooden floor would be so uncomfortable.

"It's not trouble at all." Gauis said.

"I used to sleep on the ground every night when I lived with my mother." replied Merlin.

"If you're sure." I hated causing trouble for other people. It made me uncomfortable. Gauis looked at me. I knew there would be no more discussion about it. I smiled at him and walked into upstairs. I went in the room and shut the door. I saw a woman's night gown laying on the bed and a blue dress. It must be for tomorrow. How thoughtful. I changed into the night gown and got into bed. It was actually nice for a medieval bed. I thought it would be made of straw.

I looked out the window. The sky was covered with hundreds of stars. It was times like this I wished I had my camera.

"Goodnight, Angela." I heard Merlin call out. "Goodnight Merlin." I smiled to myself.

I fell asleep about ten minutes later. I didn't dream my usual visions though. It was different this time.

_I dreamt I was a traveler. Traveling around the world only it didn't feel like earth. I saw a face-less person from the 21__st__ century. He was business dressed with a suit, tie and rectangle glasses. I saw so many places, they began to twist and swirl. Turning into a vortex. I was falling through space. The dream changed. I was in a dark room that seemed to never end. I saw lots of large bushes and plants inside the room. I saw another face-less person holding a gun. Someone screamed and I heard a gunshot. I was looking through a someone else' eyes. A girl. As she looked down I could see a large pool of blood spilling out of her chest. Blood... So much blood.. blue light...I was lost in a sea of red and blue. Another scream "NOOO!"_

I shot up from the bed and gasped as if coming up from under water, clawing at my chest. No gunshot wound. No blood. 'It was just a dream.' My watch was glowing vibrantly. I breathed slowly trying to calm my racing heart. After a couple deeps breaths I was finally able to get my heart rate down and my necklace to stop glowing.

My thoughts went to Merlin. His magic was troubling me. Not his magic itself but the fact that I knew. I tried going back to sleep but I just couldn't.

I walked slowly downstairs, trying not to wake Merlin or Gauis. I looked through the shelves seeing if I could find some water or maybe a book to read. I heard someone cough from behind me. It was Gauis.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I... couldn't sleep."

Gauis stood up from his bed and walked over to the table. "Come, sit down. I'll get you some water." I sat down. He brought me a golden cup as he sat across the table from me.

"Now what is troubling you?"

I stared at my cup as I talked. "It's several things. My dreams and visions are one thing. But the main thing that's been on my mind is...well if you knew someone had a very big secret and you knew what that secret was, would you tell them you knew?" I looked at Gauis for answers.

"I'm afraid I can not answer that. It's up to whether you think its best to tell Merlin or not."

"What? How did you...How did you know?" How did he know I knew about

"I am an old man. I know many things." He grinned at me.

"I know he has a lot of things to worry about. A lot of responsibilities. A destiny. I don't want to cause him further trouble."

"Merlin's destiny was chosen for him. He has carried the burden of his magic his whole life with no one to share it. That is what you are referring too isn't it?" How was he so smart?

"Yes... I want to tell him but I feel like I should let him decide if he wants me to know."

"The thing about destiny is you always have to think about what is best for your destiny and not what is best for you." Gauis replied. I understood what he meant. I looked at Merlin asleep across the room, completely oblivious of his audience.

"Can you tell me about it? His destiny, the legend?" I asked him.

"Hmm...where should I start? Well... All sorcerers, ever recorded or known, have always 'learned' magic. It was never theirs. They had to find it within themselves and learn how to use it. But Merlin never learned any of it. He was born with it. It came natural to him, as natural as breathing to you or I. It is apart of him. Merlin 'is' magic. There's a legend of a man who is destined to become the most powerful warlock that ever lived and The last Dragonlord. He is destined to protect Prince Arthur until the day he becomes Camelots greatest king. Only then, will Albion rise and magic will once again return to Camelot. But there are others who do not wish this to happen. Merlin has faced many enemies and will face many more. Our very own King Uther believes that magic is evil and that it corrupts the soul but this is not true. Magic is neither good nor bad, it is a tool. Merlin's heart is pure. He isn't capable of evil. He risks his life everyday for a king and kingdom that would kill him if they knew the truth."

"But if he has to hide his magic, he can never receive any credit for anything he does?" I said.

"That is part of the burden he carries." Gauis seemed sad about it. I wished I could do something to help Merlin.

"It must be so hard for him." I said as I looked at his sleeping body. "Yes, It is sometimes. But his spirit is strong. I know he can do anything he puts his heart to." replied Gauis. I yawned. It must be pretty late. Gauis stood up. "You should get some rest." He walked over to a shelf and picked up a small clear vile with purple liquid in it. "This will help you sleep." He handed it to me and I took it.

"Gauis...I wanted to say.. I appreciate what you've done for me. You've been so kind. Taking in a complete stranger. Giving me food, clothes and a place to stay. And for helping me with this necklace...Thank you."

"You are very welcome, my dear. Now get off to bed and get some rest." He smiled at me as I headed back to my bed. I opened the small bottle and drank the whole thing in two gulps. Right as I laid my head down on the pillow, I was asleep. Although I was in a deeper sleep than before, it did not stop my dreams from returning.

_A gun went off. There was blood again... My body started to burn. I looked at my hands but they weren't mine and they were glowing. I was surrounded by that shimmery light. I heard buzzing noises. My dream changed. I saw faces. A man standing next to an older Merlin. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a crown and was wearing royal clothes. Images of my pocket watch and that strange symbol of circles flashed in my mind. I heard voices, whispers calling to me. "Angela, Angela." _

..

..

It was morning. There was a bowl of water, a cloth and a mirror waiting for me when I woke up. 'Gosh, I wish I had a tooth brush.'

I slipped on the dress Gauis laid out for me the other day. It was beautiful. A turquoise dress with white lace along the neckline, pulled tight around my waist to accent my hourglass figure. It had white string crisscrossed down the middle. The material split open at the waist and down to the ground to reveal a white flowery pattern underneath the blue cotton. It was the perfect color for me. It brought out my blue eyes and seemed to deepen my red hair. I had naturally curly hair and I loved it.

I came downstairs, unsure what to do today. Gauis was making a plate for me but Merlin was gone. Gauis saw me looking around and said, "I'm afraid you've missed him, my dear. He has gone to attend to his duties as Prince Arthur's manservant." Oh yeah, thats right. He was his servant. I still wanted to meet Prince Arthur. I didn't even know what he looked like.

"Is there anything I can do for you today, Gauis?" I asked

"Actually there is. I'm am going to be studying more books to see if I can find anything about your necklace today but I was wondering if you could do me a small favor. I am not as young as I used to be and I usually send Merlin out on errands for me. But since he is not here, would you be so kind as to pick up some herbs for me? I can show you what to look for and where to find it."

He gave me a list of things he needed and money to buy the items in the market. I had never heard of anything on the list.

I went out and headed downtown to get the items requested. It wasn't difficult at all. The shop keeper knew exactly what I needed. He saw me admiring some perfume and gave me a small sample. I thanked him and left.

It was still early, maybe I could pick some flowers before I return. I had to walk back through the castle for the fields and forests were on the other side of the city. I had learned my way around pretty quickly. I started thinking about frolicking through unknown forests. I picked up my pace as I began to get excited. I turned a corner and bumped into someone. My basket and items fell everywhere. "Oh I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Its alright. Here let me help you." I looked at the face of a woman. She had light brown skin with dark hair. We both picked up the various things off the ground. "I'm Guinevere. But you can call me Gwen."

Holy... Guinevere? As in Queen Guinevere? This day was getting better and better. "Angela. Its nice to meet you, Lady Guinevere." I replied. Queen Guinevere. 'Haha'

"Oh no. Im not Noble. I'm just a servant girl to the lady Morgana." She said. She had this inner beauty glow in her face.

"Really?" I said with disbelief. So she started out as just a commoner. Wow. This is so different than the legends and stories. I was going to say more only another woman walked up. She had pale skin and black smooth hair. She was quite pretty but something about her sent a shiver down my spine.

"Gwen, there you are I've been looking for you. Oh who is this?" She said.

"This is Angela. Angela I'd like you to meet the Lady Morgana." Gwen with a smile that didn't quite reach her face. "Well it's nice to meet you, but im afraid we must be off." Morgana made a small smile. It felt wrong.

"Goodbye, Hope to see you again." Gwen said. They walked away.

Morgana...That name sounded really familiar.

I went out the gates that led to the forest and the meadows. If I remembered correctly, the training grounds were nearby also. It was such a glorious day. The sun was shining bright, fluffy white clouds drifting in the sky and the birds chirping. I walked through the forest. I couldn't believe it when I saw it but I found a bush with mint leaves on them. Perfect! This is almost as good, if not better, then having spearmint gum. I plucked a couple and chewed them till my breathing chilled my throat. I picked some more. I would definitely need this later on. I continued to walk.

I was at the top of a small hill. All around me was green grass and purple and yellow flowers. I had a vision of a nun running through the fields singing. (Sound of Music reference.)

My imagination was just too much for me to deny. I set down my basket and frolicked down the hill. I started to sing, _"The hills are alive, with the sound of music." _I ran and leaped and sang my heart out. "_My heart wants to beat like the wings of the birds that rise from the lake to the trees"_I started to spin with my arms out. I looked up to the sky and fell backwards on the field of flowers. I was lost in my own world.

..

..

..

Merlin...

..

..

..

Merlin had to leave early or Arthur would put him in the stocks again for being late. He wished he could've waited to say hello to Angela before he left. Arthur had training planned today. Most of the time, Merlin just got his armor on, sharpened his sword or he just ended up sitting and watching. His thoughts kept drifting back to her. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Merlin, are you listening to a word i'm saying?" He heard Arthur say.

"Hmm? ..What?" Merlin tried to care about what Arthur had to say.

"Would you stop day-dreaming and get me some water already!" Arthur said frustrated.

"You don't have to yell." Merlin walked over to the barrel of water, placed the large mug under it and turned the little lever on... He remembered her eyes the first he saw them. They were crystal blue. He'd never seen such blue iris' before. He could drown in those eyes.

"_Merlin!"_ Arthur shouted.

Merlin jumped at the sound of his name. He realized he was staring into space again. The mug was over flowing and water was everywhere. 'Man, this was bad.' He thought. He couldn't even focus on anything.

Merlin brought the cup over to Arthur and handed to him. "What is wrong with you? You've been spacing out all day. What is troubling you?" asked Arthur.

"Nothing is troubling me." He tried to sound nonchalant.

"Well, you're obviously thinking about something. Now tell me what it is before I beat it out of you." Arthur threatened.

"Well... it's...it's...a girl." Merlin said hesitantly but regretted it the moment he said it.

"Whats this? Merlin daydreaming? about a girl?" Arthur teased.

"Did I just here Merlin and girl in the same sentence?" Gwaine added to the teasing.

"This girl, she doesn't happen to have red hair?" Percival joined in the conversation.

"Or blue eyes?" Arthur asked.

"Maybe..." Merlin defended.

"You 'like' her, don't you?" Gwaine was smiling wildly.

"Aw, Merlin's in love." Arthur said grinning a teasing smile.

"No I'm not in love! Would you shut up? Cabbage heads the lot of you are!" He said defensively.

"He's defensive now." Percival bantered

Gwaine looked at Percival. "Definitely love." They all started laughing.

Merlin thought about her one more time. Arthur slapped his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Why don't we do a bit of sparring? Maybe that'll clear your head?" Arthur suggested. He'd give any excuse to beat Merlin. Merlin picked up a shield like Arthur ordered and stood there while he hit and he smashed. Arthur took a step back. He did this when he wanted to hit hard. Something blue caught the corner of Merlin's eye. He looked to see what it was.

Time slowed down. He saw her. Angela running through a meadow. The sun rays seemed to catch her shining red hair as it flew behind her. He got lost as he watched her spin and leap like a free bird soaring through the sky.

*****WACK! Something hit his shield and hit hard. The shield impacted with his head. He fell to the ground, his head pounding and vision was a little blurred.

"Is it clearer now?" Arthur stood over him with a mocking smile. Merlin looked up at him and just groaned. He closed his hoping the teasing would stop. Arthur helped Merlin to his feet. He tried to hand him his sword. "Sharpen this for me, will you?"

Merlin wasn't paying attention to him anymore. He was staring at her. "Merlin? Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, yeah...polish it later." He said spacing out.

Merlin couldn't help but watch her as she let herself go. Like she was free. It was so mesmerizing. He blinked back into reality when Arthur started snapping in his face.

"Armor polishing. Got it." Merlin tried to take off Arthur's armor but he hit his hand away. "Get off!" Frustrated, Arthur said.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off. I can't deal with you like this."

"Really?" said Merlin. Was Arthur really giving him the day off?

"Yes, really. Now get out of my sight before I change my mind."

"Thanks Arthur." Merlin took off running.

"Don't come back until you clear your head, you hear?" Arthur called to him.

Gwaine stood next to Arthur and said with a tease, "Maybe it's just my memory but when was the last time you gave Merlin a day off?"

"I don't know, when was the last time Merlin ever liked someone?" Arthur said with a more serious tone.

He did have a point.

..

..

..

Angela...

..

..

..

I got up from the grass. I picked a wild daisy and slipped in my hair. I climbed to the top of the hill, looked out into the fields and closed my eyes. I hummed quietly.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked from behind me. It didn't startle me. I knew he was there, I could, in a way, sense him.

"I'm taking it in. You can't truly appreciate something until its gone. Can't you feel it? The magic. I can hear robins singing songs, I can smell the flowers blooming. If you really look hard, you can find the beauty in anything. Nature is so.. extraordinary." I opened my eyes to see him standing next to me.

He smiled at me and took my hand. "I want to show you something."

We ran down the hill and through the forest. I laughed when we jumped over logs and almost slipping several times. He was running too fast. "Come on!" He hurried me along laughing. When the forest cleared, it revealed a large shining lake. Behind it, enormous mountains. It looked like a fairytale.

I gasped at the booming elegance of it all. "It's beautiful." I almost had tears come to my eyes.

"It's called the Lake of Avalon." Merlin said admiringly.

"The name suits it." I replied.

I just stood there for a moment and then had the sudden urge to disturb the stillness of the crystal waters. I skipped down to the shore.

"What are you doing?" Merlin was amused.

I started to un-tie my dress, I was wearing a white undergarment beneath. "What does it look like i'm doing? I'm going swimming!" I answered laughing

I jumped in and waded to deeper water. "Well are you just going to stand there? Come on the water's great." I called.

I saw him smile and walk down to the shore. He only took of his shirt and jogged in after me. I was in deep enough water to swim in. I began to float on my back and swim slowly. Cold water splashed my face. I jolted forward as it scared me I looked around but Merlin wasn't there. All of the sudden something grabbed my leg and I was pulled under water. I saw him smiling widely at me under the surface. I smiled back. We both went up for air. Once he did, I splashed him.

He splashed back. We were both laughing hysterically.

"I'll get you under if its the last thing I do!"

I said in mock threat as I jumped on his back to try and force him under water, but he grabbed my waist and started tickling me to death. I laughed uncontrollably and fell off. "I surrender, I surrender!" Putting my hands up to push him away. He was standing right in front of me, my hands still resting on him. He broke the silence. "You smell wonderful." He joked nervously.

"Thank you." It was barely a whisper.

We looked into each others eyes. Butterflies were sent through my stomach like a tidal wave. My hormones were running wild. He was so handsome. His straight cheekbone and jawline. His smooth soft hair. His eyes. I could stare at them forever.

As I gazed at him, his face just inches from mine, he leaned in just a little closer...

**Cliff hanger! xD How did you like this chapter? PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! Was is funny? Was it sappy? Please let me know your thoughts for this chapter. IT WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Previously:**

_We looked into each others eyes. Butterflies were sent through my stomach like a tidal wave. My hormones were running wild. He was so handsome. His straight cheekbone and jawline. His smooth soft hair. His eyes. I could stare at them forever_

_As I gazed at him, his face just inches from mine, he leaned in just a little closer..._

_**..**_

_**..**_

I was so lost in his gaze. I couldn't think. Time froze.

Memory flash: _An image of a younger red-haired girl that kissed a tall handsome boy came into her mind and the hurt and pain that came after that kiss. The boy she thought she had loved, left. He was gone. Her heart was broken. She never wanted to feel that hurt again so she put up walls to everyone around her._

He closed his eyes and leaned in just a little bit closer. For a moment I thought we were going to kiss.

I pulled away at the last second.. I stomped away towards the shore and pulled my dress back on. "What's that matter? Wait! Where are you going?" Merlin asked. He was so confused at my denial. He ran towards me.

"If I offended you, I'm sorry! I never meant to." I didn't answer. He pulled his shirt on as I was walking away. "Aren't you going back to Camelot?" asked Merlin.

"No!" I was angry. He kept following. I stepped the wrong way. I tripped and fell. I tried to get back up but a sharp pain pulsed through my ankle. "Ow. Dang-it." I shouted. He came over and looked at my foot. "I think you've injured your ankle. You need to let Gauis take a look at it." I stood up and limped slowly away from him.

"You need to come back to Camelot." He just kept talking. I wanted to get away.

"I'm not going!" I was a very stubborn person. I kept limping away from him and he kept following.

"If you don't come back, Gauis will be very upset with me." Merlin argued.

"I don't care. I'm not going back!" Why can't he just leave me alone?

"You're coming back to Camelot if I have to force you!" He was aggravated now.

"MAKE ME!"

"Fine I will!" replied Merlin. He came over to me, picked me up and threw me over his back.

"What are you doing? Let GO of me!" I screamed and kicked. "Get off me! You put me down Merlin or I'll"

He cut me off. "Or you'll what? Punch me to death?" He was smirking now. I didn't think he would use his magic on me. Or would he? He tightened his grip around me. As much as I squirmed, I couldn't wiggle free from his grip. "UGH!" I was so mad. I slammed my fists again his back. "MERLIN!"

He carried me back towards the city. I was furious at him. We reached the training grounds where the knights were fighting. He set me down on a large rock.

..

..

Merlin.

..

..

..

After he set her down. A servant was passing by. He walked over to him and asked, "Can you please go and find Gauis. He is needed in the training grounds. Tell him Merlin asks for him. And hurry." The servant ran through the city gates and disappeared.

Merlin glanced back at her. She looked away agitated, glaring the other way. Arthur walked over to Merlin. Angela looked at Arthur. "It's you."

"I know you." She said as she stood up.

"Well, who doesn't know Prince Arthur is what I'd like to know." Gwaine said jokingly.

"As you can tell, I'm Prince Arthur. It's nice to finally meet you face to face." said Arthur.

"Arthur. Of course. I should've guessed." She said. Merlin wondered what she meant by that.

"Merlin, what's going on?" Arthur turned to him and asked.

"She just injured her ankle, that's all." She still wasn't looking at him. "Uhuh. Right." Arthur said. He knew there was more to the story. Arthur pulled Merlin over to the side.

"What happened? And why are you both soaking wet?" Arthur gave him a questioning look. Merlin hoped Arthur wouldn't put two-and-two together. "Nothing happened." He lied again. Hoping Arthur would just let it go.

"What did you do?" He accused him.

"I didn't DO anything." Merlin defended himself. He hated when Arthur accused him like that. "Everything isn't always my fault, you know."

"There's no need to yell. It was just a question." Arthur was confused. Why was Merlin getting so upset?

"Just a question? Ha! You wouldn't know, if it hit you in the face." Merlin said annoyingly. Arthur was getting slightly angered by Merlin's tone of voice. "Now hang on a minute."

"You seem to think you know everything there is to know about everything. But you don't, you just..."

Merlin was about to argue further but he happened to notice Angela was leaning heavily on the weapons wrack. She was clutching her shirt where her pendant was. Was she trying to hide it? Her vision seemed detached. He saw pain in her eyes as well as tears. "NO!" She yelled and fell to her knees.

..

..

Angela

..

..

I saw Merlin walk over a servant passing by. He asked him to go get Gauis. The servant ran off into the city. Merlin looked back at me. I avoided his glance on purpose. A man walked over to where Merlin was standing. I looked at the man. "It's you." It was him. The man in my dreams. The man standing next to Merlin. But he looked younger that the figure I dreamt of.

"I know you." I said as I stood up.

"Well, who doesn't know Prince Arthur? That's what I'd like to know." Gwaine said jokingly.

"As you can tell, I'm Prince Arthur. It's nice to finally meet you face to face." The blonde haired guy said.

"Arthur. Of course. I should've guessed." I should've known too. Of course it was him. I just met the future king of Camelot. Cool!

"Merlin, what's going on?" Arthur asked his manservant.

"She just injured her ankle that's all." Merlin left out the main details.

I still wasn't looking at Merlin. "Uhuh. Right." Arthur said. He knew there was more to the story. He pulled Merlin over to the side.

"What happened? And why are you both soaking wet?" Arthur questioned. I closed my eyes to try and tune out their voices. I placed my hand on rack of weapons to take the weight off my ankle.

I started to think about what happened at the lake. I knew exactly why I pulled away and why I got upset at Merlin.

I had walls around my heart. I never let anyone close. But the reason I pulled away was because I knew nothing could ever happen between us. I couldn't allow myself to feel for him. I knew if I did, I wouldn't be able to stop myself. I knew I couldn't start something that would never become anything. I was from the future, he was from the past and He had a destiny that was greater than me. I couldn't let my heart feel anything for someone who was never mine. It broke my heart making that decision. It was the hardest thing I had ever done in my life but I knew it was the right thing to do. That's why I became angry and upset. Anger was the only thing that could mask the hurt I was feeling.

….

Arthur and Merlin were arguing about something.

I started to feel something, a tingling coming from my necklace. I looked down and I could see it glowing underneath my shirt. I clutched it hoping no one would see it glow. My head started to hurt. "No, not again. Now now." I said in a low whisper to myself. I knew what was going to happen. I leaned forward as the pain started to climb. My eyes burned as the a vision took hold of my sight.

_I saw the face-less man holding the gun. A shot went off. I heard someone yell. "No! Father!" Blood...My pocket watch... "Get a doctor!" A women yelled "It's too late..." another man said. Shimmering light surrounded me. Something new happened. I was in a forest, only I wasn't really there. Swords clanging together, and people yelling. I heard the awful sound of a sword piercing someone's skin. I looked around and I saw Merlin with a large dagger sticking out of his chest. Then all I could see was his face. I saw him fading. His eyes closed. He was gone. I heard my voice scream. "NO!" _

My vision returned. I was still holding onto the weapons rack. My heart couldn't take it. I dropped to my knees, tears streaming down my face. I couldn't get the vision out of my mind. My mind wasn't focusing on things going on around me. Someone helped me up. I was in shock. My heart broke more and more as I thought about what I had seen. It was barely holding on.

Somehow Gauis appeared out of no where and led me back to his chambers, Merlin walking somewhere behind us.

I was sat down. He looked at my ankle. I heard something like "just a pinched nerve" I wasn't paying attention to what they were doing, I felt detached from my body. My eyes were red from the brink of tears hiding behind them. I glanced briefly at Merlin but I couldn't look at him. A couple tears got loose, fresh pain mixed with them. After Gauis was done, he led me up to Merlin's room and then left. I think he said something but I didn't care.

All I could see was Merlin dying. Dead. He died. It was so real. I couldn't help the tears that came out. I hugged my knees into my chest to try and contain the sobs. I just let my mind go. I wanted to go deep into my mind where I didn't have any pain, or hurt, but it wouldn't let me. Like a hammer to a board, the vision kept flashing into my thoughts. It hurt every single time. I was there for a long time. A day passed... then two. I didn't leave that room once. I just couldn't. I couldn't bare to look at him. I coudn't look at Merlin and not see him dying. My heart would not, could not sustain itself.

..

..

Merlin

..

..

Gauis looked over her ankle after bringing her back from he training grounds. Merlin wanted so bad to talk to her, to ask her what she had seen but when he looked at her, he could see deep rooted pain and tears she was trying to hold back. He desperately wanted to comfort her but when their eyes met just for a second, he saw a fresh wave of pain wash over her. A few tears slipping from her eyes. He caused her pain? Why? He couldn't bare seeing her in so much pain. Maybe he should stay away from her.

..

..

Angela

..

..

It had been five days since my vision. Gauis came up to bring me food and water. He might have attempted to talk to me once or twice. Gwen even came to visit me too but I couldn't concentrate on her or any of it.

Watching the death of someone you care about it is unlike any pain I've ever experienced, even if it is just a dream. It is something that no should ever experience.

On the fifth day, the pain was gone and all that was left was a numbness. I think I was finally coming back. I had gotten over the shock of the trauma. I looked around the four walls that I had stared at the past week. I got out of bed and slipped on my blue dress.

I needed to talk to Merlin. I just needed be with him. I couldn't deny the feeling I felt for him any longer.

I went downstairs and looked around. Just then Gauis walked in the front door. "Oh thank the Heavens you're alright!" He came and hugged me. I hugged back. "Of course I'm alright."

He let go. "I just needed some time." I almost shed tears from the emotion I felt.

"Come. Sit down. I'll prepare you some breakfast. And you 'will' eat!" He said firmly. He smiled. I ate all of the food on my plate that Gauis gave me. I was pretty hungry. "Gauis, where's Merlin? I need to see him." I tried to not to sound desperate.

"He's not here. I'm sure he'll be back later today." What I didn't know was that Gauis knew where Merlin really was.

He sent me out to the market to pick up some things. He also needed me to ask Gwen to mend some shirts for Arthur since Merlin wasn't home. I didn't mind. I needed something to do anyways. I picked up everything Gauis had on the list he gave me. I had no idea where Gwen's house was though. I asked a women if she knew and she pointed me in the right direction. I knocked on the door of a small hut. When Gwen opened the door, she gasped. "You're alright!" I was crushed in a tight hug. I smiled at her. "Gauis needs these shirts mended. They're for Arthur." I saw a spark of emotion in her eyes as I said his name. I handed her the money for the work.

I was about to leave when she said, "Oh please come in and stay for a while." I agreed. And to be honest I was glad for the company.

I sat down and we talked about various things. I asked her what it was like working in Camelot. I asked about Arthur. She told me about how brave and courageous he was. She even admitted to me that she did fancy him a little and that he secretly liked her too. She told about how she and Morgana used to be close friends but recently she been acting strange. "You don't think Morgana holds your best interest anymore?" I asked her. She shook her head. I could tell this pained her to admit.

Then we talked about Merlin. Gwen talked about all the things he did. He came with Arthur to rescue her from slave traders. He went with Arthur to fight the Great Dragon. She said how she couldn't believe how brave and loyal he was when he saved Arthur's life by jumping in the way of the Dorocca. She told me how they had first met and how honest he was. He was always energetic. She explained how him and Arthur have become friends over the past few years rather than just master and servant. "Merlin has always been by Arthur's side. No matter what the circumstances."

"And just yesterday Merlin went right along with Arthur and his knights to fight off bandits who attacked a local village." Gwen said.

"What?" I couldn't believe what she just say. Merlin was fighting? 'This can't be happening.' My vision came into my mind. Panic gripped me like a vice. I stood up from the table. "I have to go."

"Is everything alright?" Gwen said I rushed out. I didn't answer. I ran back to Gauis'.

"Gauis, Gwen said Arthur and Merlin and the knights are gone to fight off village attackers. Is this true?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Gauis said slowly. "Reports have just come in that they returned but..." No not a but. "..there were casualties." Horror filled inside me.

"Where are they? Tell me now!"

"In the Citadel."

I bolted out the door. I ran as fast I could. I reached it just as two knights were carrying in a body wrapped in white garments in the room. I hid behind a pillar and watched them lay the body on a table. I waited until they left the room. My heart broke into a thousand pieces. I slowly approached the table. Tears were pouring out of my eyes like waterfalls for I knew the identity of the lifeless body.

..

..

..

And In that moment I knew... I had lost Merlin forever.

..

..

..

..

**Don't you just love cliff hangers? HEHE *evil laugh ... **

**CAN ANYONE GUESS WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9!**

**Previously:**

_I slowly approached the table. Tears were pouring out of my eyes like waterfalls for I knew the identity of the lifeless body._

_.._

_.._

_And In that moment I knew... I had lost Merlin forever._

I felt as if someone took a sledge hammer to my heart. I burst into uncontrollable sobs. My vision came true. I couldn't believe he was gone. "I'm so sorry, Merlin. This is all my fault. I should have told you... I knew about your magic but I... didn't say anything. I pulled away because I...I was afraid... I just wish..." More tears fell. I said between sobs, ".. I should have told you... how I felt." I was crying again. I tried not to let my voice sound so choked up. "That I...I... I love you, Merlin."

I turned around. But what I saw made me freeze in shock.

Merlin was standing there in the doorway, tears brimming in his eyes.

..

..

..

Merlin...

..

..

..

They had just come back from the fight. They were victorious but at a cost. Sir Darion didn't make it.

Merlin wanted to go pay his respects. He headed towards the Citadel. When he was walking down the hallway he heard someone crying hard. When he turned the corner into the room, he saw Angela. She was sobbing over the body.

He could barely hear her over the crying. "I'm so sorry, Merlin..." Did she think that body was him. He wanted to tell her he was right here, still alive. But she continued. "...This is all my fault. I should have told you..." Told him what? "...I knew about your magic but I... didn't say anything..." How did she know about his magic? "I pulled away because I...I was afraid... I just wish... " She was crying harder. He didn't think he meant that much to her. "..I should have told you... how I felt." Her voice sounded so choked. "That I... I...I love you, Merlin." He could feel tears well up in his eyes. He took a step towards her. At the same moment, she turned around.

..

..

..

Angela...

..

..

..

He was alive! Merlin was alive!

"MERLIN!" I ran towards him. I ran faster than I've ever ran before. I ran straight in his arms. "You're alive! I can't believe you're alive." I was so happy. I was crying tears of joy.

"Of course. I'm alive." He was crying now. "What would make you think otherwise?"

"I thought that you...I saw you...I had a vision... you died." My voice was broken.

"The vision you had at the training grounds." He asserted. I nodded

I dreamt you were stabbed in a battle. And when I heard you left to fight off a village attack, I thought the worst. And then they brought that body." I barely choked out the last part. "Oh, Merlin! I'm so glad you're alive!" He held me tighter. It felt so wonderful to be held by him.

"It was just a dream. It wasn't real. Nothing is going to happen to me. I would never leave you." Merlin meant every word of it too.

"How did you know I have magic?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you're alive." My rested against his chest.

Merlin pressed his cheek against my hair. "I love you." He said before I could say it.

"I love you too"

He pulled away to look at me, he ran into another sentence run, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you. I should have talked to you first. It's just when I looked at you, it seemed to hurt you so much. I didn't want to cause you pain. You shouldn't have had to go through that. It was all my" He was cut off when I kissed him.

My heart beat faster a humming bird's wings. I have never felt more emotion than I did, kissing him. Reality didn't exist anymore. Time stopped. We both pulled away at the same time to just look deeply into each others eyes. He looked so happy. His eyes mirroring how I felt.

I heard someone clear their throat by the doorway. It broke me out of my hypnotic state. We both looked to see Prince Arthur and Gwaine standing there with wide suspicious grins on their faces. Gwaine was trying not to laugh.

"I think this counts as 'love' don't you think Gwaine?" Arthur joked. Merlin turned his head away laughing. He leaned his head against mine. I was slightly embarrassed.

"I think we should leave these two love birds alone." said Gwaine.

"Yes we wouldn't want to see anything inappropriate now would we?." Arthur replied. They walked away, laughing.

I smiled and looked up at him and he looked down at me, his face just inches away from mine.

He leaned in just a little bit closer and this time...I didn't pull away!

..

..

The next morning I woke up, I found a red rose and folded note at the foot of my bed that had my name on it. I picked up the rose and smelled. It smelled wonderful. I unfolded the note and read it to myself.

Dearest Angela,

Meet me by the Royal Court Yard at noon.

Love,

Merlin

I smiled. I was excited. I couldn't wait! I got slipped in my dress and washed my face. I reached under my bed and grabbed several mint leaves from the bundle I kept. I chewed them until I my throat felt cold. I checked to make sure I didn't have bad breathe.

I had slept in later than normal it was around 9:00. When I looked in the mirror, the blue dress looked raddy. It was torn in several places and had dirt stains on it. I paced the floor. I suddenly felt nervous. I had never really gone on a date. If this counted as a date. 'There was that one time when Jimmy Carter left a note in my locker to meet me by the frozen yogurt machine when I was in 5th. Does that count?

What am I going to do?' I thought to myself. 'I need to talk to Gwen.'

I went to her house. Thank Goodness she was home. "Gwen, I need your help!" I came inside. I showed her the note as she read it she smiled. "I know just what you need." She replied.

She went over and grabbed a old dusty tin can. She dumped the contents on the table. It was gold coins. "I've been saving this for a rainy day."

"Gwen, I can't..."

"Please, I think now is the perfect time to use it. I want to do this for you... and for Merlin. He's never had someone special. As close as he is to Arthur and me, I know he feels alone. You make him happy. So this is my way of saying thank you." Gwen smiled at me. "Come on. We have some shopping to do." She grabbed my hand and yanked me out the door.

"Shopping?"

We stopped by a little shop that had the most beautiful dresses. I was looking through them when I saw the perfect gown. A beautiful turquoise dress. Only it wasn't like the one I was wearing. It had much more to it. It was long sleeved and floor length, slim and fitted. Pearls and lace were embroidered all over it. And there was a white lacy shawl that came with it.

"It's perfect." I gawked.

Gwen looked to the woman who was in charge."It'll take it." We bought perfume and soups that smelled amazing and some white flowers.

We came back to her house. She drew a bath for me and I washed with the soups we bought. After I was done, I slipped on my white undergarment. "Now we just have to fix your hair." Gwen stated. She left the room and came back 5 minutes later clutching a small burning rod with a cloth so she wouldn't burn her hand. "Now what I'm going to do it wrap a portion of your hair around the rod. The heat will cause your hair to curl. This is my little hair secret." Gwen told me. So that is how they curled their hair these Medieval days.

"So it's like iron that curls, curling iron?" I said trying not to smile.

After she was done with my hair, she sort of braided the white flowers into it. She helped me get into the dress. "Make sure its nice and tight." I said to her trying to divert her attention away from my necklace. Then she sprayed me with a lovely fragrance. It was called 'Black Amethyst'. I loved it because my birthday was in February which meant my birthstone was Amethyst. I looked in the mirror and scratched my lips with my nails to try and redden them a little more. I didn't have much to work with Ok?

I looked in the mirror. I couldn't believe my eyes. I looked at myself. I had no make-up on, no lip-gloss and no modern-day mermaid-tight, knee length dress on and I loved it! I didn't feel 'sexy' or 'hot' (I hated those terms)I felt... beautiful. I looked like I just came out of Cinderella's pumpkin.

Gwen stood behind me and gasped, "You look lovely." I turned to her and gave her the biggest smile I could manage. "Gwen Thank you so much for all of this!"

"Anytime for a friend." We hugged each other. "Now you better get going or you'll be late." She smiled.

"Thanks again!" I walked out the door and headed to the Royal Court Yard. I went through the Castle, I wanted to come out the main doors. What girl doesn't want to enter a scene walking down the stairs like Cinderella? Before I went through, I put my back against the doors. I closed my eyes and breathed slowly. I needed a second. "You can do this, 'you' can do this." I felt my courage build up as my heart fluttered. I opened the doors and stepped out.

..

..

..

Merlin...

..

..

..

Merlin had everything ready. He had asked Gwaine for help but what was really strange was Arthur heard about his plans and refused to let anyone help but him. He liked the fact that Arthur would do something like this for someone who was just a servant. Maybe they really were friends. He woke up extra early to get everything ready. Merlin rolled his eyes when Arthur made a sarcastic comment like "NOW you wake up early!" He was actually surprised when Arthur insisted on helping him. Arthur went ahead and set up everything in the forest for them. Arthur told him he would own him BIG-TIME. He was going to make Merlin enter in the Annual Jousting tournament. It was coming up in a few months. Merlin was going to have to plan an escape.

Before he left, Gauis came up to him holding a book. "Merlin, I think I found something. I wasn't really sure where to look but those books you brought back from the restricted section in the library revealed something quite interesting. I found a story from long ago, before the Great Purge and even before Camelot. The story tells of a warlock with a "Monali Temporis" which is translated as "magic timepiece."

"Does the story mention a name?" Merlin questioned.

"Yes. It says this sorcerer was called Medicus. But it also mentions something about a 'Aenean tincheidunt.'

"What is an an..eon tinchi..di?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know. I haven't found any words that translate it yet. There is also other words in this particular text that I've never heard of. Muliebris?" He looked rather puzzled but he continued. "Anyways, it says that the "Monali Temporis" originated from this man. But what is odd, is this story the only mention of any magical necklace like it in all of Camelot's history.

"So your saying the necklace came from this Medicus?" Merlin asked

"It is the 'only' mention of him or the necklace anywhere. I do not know anything else about it."

"Do you think Kilgharrah would know?"

"There's only one way to find out." replied Gauis

..

..

Merlin rode into the forest, heading to a familiar clearing. When he reached the break in the trees, He called on the power of the Dragonlord and summoned The Great Dragon. His felt it's magic surge through him. Not long after, Merlin heard the roar of giant wings flapping. "You called, young warlock."

"I need to speak to you about a sorcerer named Medicus and a magical pendant." Merlin replied. He brought Kilgharrah up to speed about what had happened this past two weeks.

"I have heard of such a pendant only once. It is a legend. Nothing but a story I learned when I was but a youngling. This magical necklace was created long ago by an ancient sorcerer." The Dragon said.

"Medicus?" asked Merlin.

"He was known by many names. Medicus, Dominus Tempus, Muliebris. But not much was known about him. He was just a myth. The legend says he disappeared long before Camelot ever existed."

"You must know something?"

"I'm afraid I do not Merlin, but I do know something that might help you. That is if you can find it."

"What?" asked Merlin.

"The Well of knowledge... Do you know of it, young warlock?" .

"Yes but only in stories. If you place the object of your choosing into the well, it will give you the knowledge you wish to seek. Does such a thing really exist?" questioned Merlin.

"The only way to know for sure is to journey to the Chamber of Secrets. It is said to be located in the Valley Of Aeridian's Kingdom. Only there, is known to be the resting place of The Well of Knowledge."

"I see. Thank you Kilgharrah for answering my questions." Merlin turned and headed back to Camelot.

"Good luck on your journey, Merlin." Kilgharrah called out to him. "And be careful. For even I have not traveled there."

..

Merlin came back and told Gauis about his conversation with Kilgharrah. "Can we discuss this later Gauis? I have... important business to attend to." Merlin was in a hurry to get to the Court yard.

"Important business you say?" Gauis gave him a questioning look. Merlin smiled at him.

"See ya later Gauis." Merlin waved and ran out the door.

Gauis shook his head and sighed "Young love."

Merlin waited anxiously in the Court Yard. He started to pace back and forth. "I'm not nervous. Not nervous at all." He told himself. He bathed extra hard this morning. "I hope I didn't forget anything." He counted one more time all the things he planned. 'Yes everything was ready and waiting.' He heard the doors of the main entrance open. He turned around to see who was coming out.

There she was.

All of his thoughts, his worries and even his heart melted away at the sight of her. She wore a gorgeous blue dress with a white lace shawl loosely draped around her shoulders. She also wore her necklace outside of her clothes. The silver pendant fitting in perfect with her attire. But it wasn't the dress, or her hair or her necklace that made her so pretty. It was her character, her spirit. The way she could find beauty in everything. The beauty from the inside out-shined her beauty on the outside. She had such an elegance when she gracefully walked down the steps. There were no words to describe how beautiful she was. She looked like a noble. She was definitely more prettier than any princess he'd ever seen.

..

..

..

Angela...

..

..

..

As I slowly walked down the stairs, I couldn't help but laugh at Merlin gawking. It made me blush. He was standing by two horses. Was he expecting me to ride a horse?

"Merlin, where are we going?"

"You'll see." He smiled at me.

"I need to confess something to you. I've never ridden a horse before."

Merlin taught me the basics of horse riding. And after getting on and riding around in a small circle for a little bit, I felt like a pro. "Ha ha, You're a natural." Merlin commented.

"I am, aren't I?" I smiled.

We rode through the trees for about 15 minutes into a dark part of a thicker forest. We came to a large weeping willow. And when I say large, I mean enormous! I'm not kidding this tree was as big as a house. Merlin helped me down from the horse and held my hand as he led me into the weeping willow.

He pulled the draping leaves back and allowed me to step inside. What a marvelous sight it was. Candles were lit all around. A large blanket laid on the ground, with pillows and a basket with a variation of fruits, bread and cheese. "Merlin...I don't know what to say." It was wonderful. No one had ever done anything like this for me.

"Would you dine with me?" He asked with a big smile on his cheeky face.

"I'd love to." I replied. We sat down and ate. The food was delicious.

"Merlin, I'm very curious to know about your magic. Can you tell me about it?"

"I'll do better than that." He lifted his hand and directed it at the the candles. He said some words I didn't understood and then his eyes glowed a brilliant gold. I gasped as the flickering flames from the candles lifted off the wicks and floated in the air like little drops of fire. They morphed into the shape of a unicorn. I was awestruck at the sight of it. He smiled at my response. "How could something so wonderful be forbidden?" I asked him.

I asked him about his destiny and he told me lots of adventures he experienced through the years. He talked about his life, his mother, his friendship with Arthur. He told me about Kilgharrah the Great Dragon and about his encounter with his father. "You got to meet him. I would give anything to see mine. I never had a father." My mom never said anything about my father. She always acted as though he never existed. When I thought about the life I had back in the future, it almost didn't feel real. Like it was just a dream and in that life, I was just a shell.

"Angela?" I looked at him.

"Sorry, I do that sometimes. I get lost in my thoughts." I replied. I laid down, propped up on my elbow.

We talked for what seemed like ages. We laughed a lot too. I told him about the time I fished 10 gold coins(which meant $20 worth of quarters) out of the royal fountain(local park fountain in my town) until the 'authorities'(over weight lady cop) yelled at me to get out of the fountain because she thought I was swimming in it. Or when I went to a noble camp-sight(mattress store) and jumped on all the beds.

He laughed so hard at that one. "Let's just say I like to do_ a lot of running._" I smiled at him.

"You are something special, Angela." Merlin grinned at me.

I told him about my life and how different it was. I tried not to mention anything about the future. "It must be difficult living in Camelot." I commented.

"I love Camelot with all my heart. Sometimes when I'm there I feel like I can hardly breathe, my destiny expects so much of me. But being here..with you. I can be myself. I don't feel the weight of the kingdom resting on my shoulders."

"Have you ever used magic in front of Arthur before?"

"Oh, yes many times." He had a dreamy look in his eyes, probably thinking about the many stories that were behind that statement.

"Really?" I said skeptically

"I may look like an idiot but I do have a brain you know." He joked back

He laid down on his back and rested his head on his hands. I scooted closer to him and leaned in to kiss him. This time it was more passionate, not held back. I felt a swirl of feelings rush through me. He placed a hand on my cheek as he deepened the kiss. He pulled away and looked at me. I laid down next to him. He wrapped an arm around me and I closed my eyes. I was content.

"Gauis found out where you're necklace came from. He didn't find much though." Merlin stated. "I went to see Kigharrah to find out more. The sorcerer who created it 's name is Medicus." When he said that I felt a tingling come my necklace. I heard a whispering that seemed to respond to that name. It sent a shiver down my spine. Merlin continued. "I need to go to the Valley of Aeridian's Kingdom to find the Well of Knowledge. It will tell me what the necklace is and who sent it to you."

"How does it work?" How can a well tell you things?

"You place the object you need knowledge about into the well and it will give you the answers you seek."

"That simple?" How could it be THAT simple?

"I won't sure until I get there." Merlin replied.

"Then I'm coming with you." I sat up and looked at him

He also sat up as he responded. "No you can't. I have no idea what kind of creatures are in the Valley of Aeridian's Kingdom. It could be very dangerous."

I punched him in the arm. "Ow. What was that for?"

"So you're saying I can't take care of myself?" I said

"No... I just don't want you to get hurt." Merlin quickly covered.

"Please I have the most powerful warlock in all of Camelot by my side. You'll be there to protect me if anything happens." I joked with him. "Besides you have to place MY necklace in this Well of Knowledge and I'm not letting it out of my sight."

He signed in frustration. "You are so stubborn. Is this one of your better qualities?" Merlin complained. I punched him in the arm. "Ow. Enough with the punching already." I laughed.

He looked at me. "So I guess were going to the Valley Of Aeridian's Kingdom... together."

"Together." I repeated

..

..

**PLEASE READ!**

**To make the first scene of Angela in the Citadel more realistic play the song "Blue Beard" by Band Of Horses.. And right at 2:40 in the song, she runs into Merlin's arms. Try it. Its so much more easy to imagine it. PERFECT BACKGROUND MUSIC! If only you could see it through my eyes lol **

**Anywho...**

**Ok so maybe the "Well of Knowledge" and the "Valley Of Aeridian's Kingdom" might sound really lame but I hate coming up with names. I just came up with the first thing that came into my mind. And yes I did copy "the chamber of secrets" from harry potter. Not very original but whatever. lol I love movie references! **

**How am I doing so far? Comments? Ideas? Tips? Anyone? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! **

**WOOP! WOOP! Double digits People!**

It was later that day after me and Merlin went on our picnic. I asked Merlin to teach me how to use a sword. He refused. So I asked Gwaine. He taught me some basic techniques about striking and blocking before Gwaine gave me a sword. We used wooded sticks first. Merlin was on the sidelines watching begrudgingly. I told him I was going to learn how to use a sword if I had to be taught by the town drunk. "There is just no stopping you, when you want something is there?" He said with a scowl on his face." I smiled and kissed his cheek softly. "Nope. You should just stop trying. It's a useless effort."

Gwaine finally gave me a small sword. After some unsuccessful strikes, I signed in frustration.

"You have to channel your energy. Find something to motivate you then direct it at your opponent." Gwaine said.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I saw that man holding the gun. I felt anger and grief rise inside me like he was aiming the gun at someone I loved. I felt my necklace pulse in tune with my heart beat. I opened my eyes and directeded it all on Gwaine. It was kind of a blur, almost like my necklace was performing for me. It fueled my adrenaline.

I struck him as hard as I could and forced him back a step then tripped him with my foot. I had him pinned to the ground with a sword to his chest.

"You said you've never used a weapon before?" He joked.

"How did I...I'm Sorry, did I hurt you?" I apologized and helped him up. How in the world did I just do that?

"Only my pride. Just do me a favor and don't mention it to anyone else." Gwaine winked at me.

"That was some good fighting...Coming from a woman." Arthur said.

I felt proud of myself. I couldn't explain how I managed to do that, it was probably just a lucky shot.

I smiled. "Thank you Sire."

"Call me Arthur." He smiled and I returned the gesture. "Arthur" I corrected myself.

..

..

The next morning we were making preparations to leave.

Merlin was talking with Arthur, I guess making up some excuse to leave for a couple of days. Gwen brought me some traveling clothes. She was so thoughtful. I was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with dark brown pants. I pulled on leather vest and a fur shoulder drape. I had flat leather boots on. They fit snugly around my tiny feet. 'I had unusually small feet.' I came outside and down to the stables. Merlin was still talking to Arthur about something. Arthur handed him a sword. I crossed the court yard. Someone bumped into me. "Sorry." I said to the young man. He was wearing a very old forest-green cloak. I didn't see his face, something about him was just scary. But so was every other dude in Camelot. He walked away swiftly without paying any attention to me.

..

After that Merlin and I took our leave of Camelot.

We traveled for many miles across plains, mountains, and rocky hillsides. I saw many wondrous sights. Waterfalls with rainbows, deer running across fields, hundreds of birds feasting on fish in a crystal lake.

It was getting late. Merlin decided it was time to set up camp and rest for the night. I set up my bed while Merlin went to collect some firewood. I shivered as I felt a breeze come out of no where. I heard whispering again. It scared me. I looked at my pocket watch and felt it pulsing. 'It was probably nothing' I thought to myself. Merlin came back and set the wood in a pile.

He looked at me and smiled. He directed his hand to the pile of wood and said, "_Forbarenan" _His eyes glowed and the fire came to life with flames. "You're wonderful, you know that?" I said to him.

"Well, I try." He joked back at me. I laughed.

"Don't let it go to your head. You wouldn't want to become an arrogant prat like Arthur now, would you?."

"Being a prat can't be all bad. Fancy room, comfortable bed, delicious food. And you have your have your own servants who do practically everything for you. I could get used to being a prat. I wonder what life would be like if Arthur were in my shoes and I in his. What do you think would happen?"

"Disaster! You'd be a terrible Prince."

"Why?" He smirked at me.

"Because you're way too skinny." I laughed

"Are you saying I'm weak?" Merlin asked me. He grinned.

"No... I'm saying Arthur is thick." I didn't mean it as an insult but I looked at him and we both laughed hard. Merlin cooked some broth and we ate. We talked for another 15 minutes. It was dark now.

"I'll take first watch." Merlin said. I layed down and snuggled under my blanket. "Are you sure you want to stay up all night? I can stay up with you and to keep you company." He crawled over to where I was laying and moved the hair out of my face.

"No you get some rest." He smiled down at me. I yawned. "Goodnight Merlin." I said as I closed my eyes. I barely heard his response as I fell fast asleep and dreams filled my mind.

_I dreamt of the a river with unnaturally blue water. __The taste of blood came to me. The taste made me sicken with nausea, It filled my dream with pain.__I saw the hooded man. He was looking down at me. He said some words I didn't recognize and then my dream-world went black. I heard words being whispered into my mind..."Noble, Get.. doctor!...Medicus...Medicus!"_ _I saw blood, and pain. I could feel my heart beat faster as I heard the voices of many different people repeating a sentence over and over again... "Time and relative dimensions in space", "Time and relative dimensions in space"..."Time and relative dimensions in space.."_

"_What's happening?" I heard my voice yell out... "Time and relative dimensions in space"..."Were crashing." a male spoke this time."Where are we?" I said. "Time and relative dimensions in space." _I felt like I couldnt breathe I needed to wake up. It was turning into a nightmare

"_Stay here." "No, wait!" "Run" someone called out. I heard my heart beat along with someone else's heart beat. Two hearts pumping right alond side each other. "Get out of here." "Time and relative dimensions in space". "I'm not leaving you." _

I felt like choking, I couldn't breathe.

_I was spiraling down. More people saying that phrase..."Time and relative dimensions in space"... "time and relative dimensions in space"... That old voice was calling my name again, I realized it was coming from my pocket watch. "Angela... Angela!" "time and relative dimensions in space"...I fell in a dark hole!"NO!"_

..

..

..

Merlin

..

..

..

An hour of watching an empty forest passed. Merlin heard a twig snap behind him. He looked over his shoulder and was ready to pull out a sword but he felt extremely sleepy. He leaned back against the tree for a second and fell asleep. Next thing he remembered was Angela. He couldn't believe he almost fell asleep. He eyes flew open, he looked at her. She was tossing and turning in her sleep. She yelled. "Get out of here!" Then she started wheezing like she couldn't breath. He ran over to her to wake her up. But she wouldn't wake. If she didn't start breathing, it could kill her. Merlin shook her hard, "Angela! Angela! Wake up!" Her backed arched upwards as she woke up gasping. It turned into choking. She looked like she was going to throw up. She spit out blood. She looked sick and this made Merlin worry. Her dreams and visions were getting worse.

..

..

..

..

**Comercial break!**

"**This video is brought to you by "Old Spice'"**

**Director: "Alright... Everyone know your parts? Merlin you're the boyfriend and Arthur you're the old spice guy. Ready anddd... Action."**

**Merlin rips off shirt, steps into spotlight and uses his sexy voice "Hello ladies! Look at Arthur, Now back to me, now back at Arthur, now Back! To me."**

**Arthur: "Now Hang on!"**

**Merlin: "Sadly he isn't me." *raises eyebrows in seductive taunt. **

**Random guy: "Worst Commercial EVER!" **

***Everyone laughs hysterically. **

"**CUT!" **

**This video is brought you by... Old Spice. **

..

..

..

Angela

..

..

..

"_NO!"_

I woke up gasping for breath. I started to choke on something that was in my throat. Merlin was right by my side. My vision was blurry. I felt dizzy and nauseous. I spit out a nasty tasting liquid that was in my mouth. When I looked at it, it was blood. "Are you alright?" Merlin looked so worried. I could barely sit up. My mind felt so clogged. "Here, drink this." Merlin gave me some water. He looked at me with worried eyes. "I don't like the way you're looking. All the color is drained from your face, your skin is pale and clammy."

"And you just spit up blood" Merlin was sounding frantic. I knew he was right. I knew how I felt wasn't all because of what I dreamt. I knew something deeper was going on. It felt like magic... dark magic. But I wasn't about to tell Merlin my thoughts.

"I'm sure I'll be fine in a little bit. It was just a nightmare, that's all. I probably bit my lip while I was sleeping." I lied. I didn't want him to worry.

"I don't know about this..." Merlin was still hesitant.

"Merlin. I'm fine." I said firmly. He wasn't completely satisfied but he changed the subject anyways.

"What was your dream about?" Merlin asked.

"I don't remember much. There was a river, or maybe it was a lake or a pond. Noble, I remember something about a noble. There was blonde girl and a guy. There was screaming and yelling. They got separated. I saw that hooded man again. He was standing over me. He said some words like you did when you started the fire. And this sentence... I can't get it out of my mind. 'Time and relative dimensions in space' I don't know what it means but I know its important. I can't remember anything else."

"The hooded man you saw in your dream, He was a sorcerer..." Merlin confirmed.

"It was so real. It didn't feel like a dream...It felt more like a memory, only it wasn't mine." I didn't hear Merlin's last comment. "I can't understand any of it."

Merlin suggested I go back to sleep and so I did. I had somewhat of the same dream, it was jumbled up. But that sentence and those names kept repeating over and over again in my dream... "_Time and relative dimensions in space...Medicus...Time and relative dimensions in space...Dominus Temporis...Time and relative dimensions in space" _

..

..

..

..

Back in Camelot...

..

..

..

..

Everyone was too busy to pay attention to a young man wearing a long green cloak who slipped into the castle unnoticed.

Morgana was walking down the hallway approaching her quarters. She entered and sat down to brush her hair. She was tired of playing "Uther's loving ward" She hated him. Morgana stopped brushing when she heard a whisper in her mind. "_Morgana"_

"_Whose there?"_ She thought.

"_It's me." _The voice said. "Mordred." Only this time the voice wasn't in her head. A young man of about twenty walked out behind the screen.

Morgana, startled, stood up and backed away. "How can you be Mordred? He was just a child last I saw him. That was only a year ago."

He walked forward. "Look into my eyes." She did. She saw the pale blue color of his eyes. The feeling she felt from him the moment she met him. It was him, she knew it. "It is you, but how..?"

"I don't have time to explain. We must act quickly if ours plan are too succeed."

"What plans?" Morgana asked. "The plans to destroy Camelot and anyone who stands in our way. Uther, Arthur, Merlin and that little tramp, Angela." Mordred replied.

"How is she a threat to us?" Morgana asked.

"She has allied herself with Merlin and therefore must be dealt with." He said bitterly.

"Merlin and Angela have left on a long journey. I do not know where they are going." Morgana stated.

"They are of no concern... Yet!" Mordred seemed more bitter and angry. He was darker than when she first met him. After he told her his plans for Camelot's destruction he said, "I must go but I will meet with you again, Morgana. You know what you have to do." He left abruptly before Morgana had the chance to say more. She smiled at the thought destroying every one of her enemies.

Mordred walked down a back stairway to a secluded underground hallway.

A short and shabby looking man walked out of the corner. "Jarvis. What are you doing here?" said Mordred

"I've come back to tell you. The test worked master." replied Jarvis. "I forced Angela the blood while she was asleep like you said."

"And?" Mordred said impatiently.

"She resisted but her memories started to come back."

"Excellent." Mordred smiled darkly. "Next time, I think I'll use something a little stronger." He held out a fist-sized vile of thick red liquid. "It's potency is ten-fold compared to that sample she ingested. Next time, She won't be able to resist it." Jarvis chuckled evilly at his master's plan. "Tell the minions to fetch the wretched thing and bring her to me. I will meet them at the cave tomorrow."

"I have plans to finish."

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**So how did you like my commercial? COMMENTS! I just had to do. It was too good. **

**Anyways,Anyone know how Mordred got to be older? Care to take a guess? PLEASE DO!**

**And also... Is there anything you don't like so far? Or is there something you'd like to see in this story? If so let me know and I'll try to do my best to oblige. A story is only as good as it's next review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the slight delay. I was stuck on this one part. I have all these great scenes but sometimes have trouble connecting them. Hope you enjoy**

**..**

**Chapter 11**

We traveled another 2 days before we reached The Valley of Aeridian's Kingdom. It was almost sunset. We searched the tree infested valley for about an hour until we finally found a hidden entrance to a large cavern. "Its here." Merlin stated.

"How do you know?" I asked

"I sense something." Merlin looked at me. "Magic." He grinned. The corners of my lips pulled up. I loved it when he grinned like that. It was so idiotically handsome.

We brought our horses to some nearby trees, tied them securely and walked inside. It was a huge cavern with a tall ceiling covered with stalactites. There were two or three tunnels leading further into the cave. Merlin took my hand and we walked down one of them. We came around the curve and faced a wall. "It looks like a dead end." I stated the obvious.

"No, I don't think so." Merlin had his eyebrows scrunched together. He lifted his hand and said words in another tongue. It was fierce, almost frightening at how powerful he sounded. His eyes glowed and the wall began to tremble. It shook and the wall parted to reveal another room. We hesitated before we stepped inside. It was one of those never-ending pits and 500 ft tall-ceiling rooms. Standing in the the middle of the cavern was a large well. "Is that it?" I asked "This is it? I don't know about you but this almost seemed too easy. You what? Said a little spell and the wall opened. Not that I wasn't impressed by you or anything. But is that really it? Aren't ancient magical things supposed to be hard to find?"

"You're right. I was expecting it to be a bit more difficult to find it." Merlin replied

When we approached it, the well didn't have a bottomless pit like I thought it would but just a large bowl shape in the middle, filled with water. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I took a deep breath then answered, "It's the only way were ever going to get any answers."

I don't know who Merlin was talking too but he said it out loud to no body, "We seek Knowledge about the Monali Temporis!" I placed the necklace in the bowl of water. I excepted something like light to surround the well and all powerful voice to speak but nothing happened. We waited about 15 seconds. "Are you sure you did it right?"

"Of course I'm sure." He tried it again and Again nothing happened. "It's not working."

"That's because it's not real." A voice said from behind us. We whipped around to locate the source. To me the man just looked like an eccentric hobo but Merlin apparently recognized him. "You. I know you! You were the man in the bar from the village of Essex. How did you... Who are you?" asked Merlin.

"I am a friend. My name is D'Artagnan."**(Author's note: FYI its pronounced "DarTanion") '**Oh My God! That name is awesome. I love that name. D'Artagnan! It sounded SO cool!' I thought to myself. But I wasn't going to be unprofessional and blurt it out.

"Alright "D'Artagnan"..." I said with a dramatic sarcastic tone. I loved saying his name. "...What do you mean the Well isn't real?" I interrogated him.

"It was a myth created long ago by... someone I knew. He knew this day would come where you would journey to find it. His goal was to bring you here to meet me." He was looking directly at me.

"What? Me?" I asked

"Ok, I am totally confused here." Merlin

"It is late. You must be tired. You should rest." He was looking at me. Was D'Artagnan still talking to me? Why would I need to get some rest?' Well I did still feel kinda strained from that one night I spit out that blood.

"Wait, how do we know you're a friend and not an enemy?" Merlin asked him.

"Because I know 'you', Merlin. I know you are pure in heart and in spirit. You have loyalty no other can measure. You have a generous character and a kind heart. You would give your life for a stranger. I know you are destined to protect Prince Arthur, for he can not become Camelot's greatest king without your help. He needs you just as much as you need him. I know you are the Great Warlock Emrys and that you have carried the burden of your destiny alone your entire life. I know that you and only you can bring the coming of Albion. I know one day magic will be free in Camelot. Your word will Arthur listen to above all others. You will sit along his side as his royal adviser and his closest friend...And I know that deep down inside, Merlin you know I am telling the truth."

Merlin felt a sense of recognition was over him. This man was his kin. He knew that he could be trusted. He wasn't even sure how but he knew he was a friend.

"But why did you create the myth of Well Of Knowledge to bring us here?" I asked him.

"Because I can help."

..

..

We made our beds. D'Artagnan was in another cave down the tunnel. I laid down and was glad to get some rest. "Aren't you coming to bed?" I asked Merlin.

"I want to ask D'Artagnan something. I'll be back in a minute. You rest alright?"

I closed my eyes and fell asleep and like always I had strange dreams.

..

..

..

..

Merlin...

..

..

..

..

Merlin walked to where D'Artagnan was, in the separate smaller section of the cave. He wanted to ask him so many questions. Who was he? Where was he from? How did he know so much him and his past and future? "You have questions." He said.

"Yes." Merlin replied.

"Questions I can not answer." He replied. Merlin's attitude slumped. He signed in defeat. He wasn't going to get answers to any of his questions.

"Well maybe you could help me with something." Merlin said as he pulled out a tiny vile of blood. It was the blood Angela coughed up that one night. He knew it had to be something more than just nightmares. He felt magic that night.

"Where did you get that?" He asked urgently.

Merlin told him what happened two nights ago. When she could barely breath from her dreams, she woke up sick and coughed up blood.

"This is very bad! This isn't her blood. I believe this is Hydrin's blood." D'Artagnan said seriously.

"What is Hydrin's blood?"

"It is blood taken from a magical creature called a Hydrin. Their blood is extremely poisonous. If a person ingests it, their mind will become clouded and their body weakened by a sickness from its deadly venom."

"But then how did Angela..." Merlin asked pointing to the vile. "Someone was trying to poison her?" Merlin said as more of a statement then a question.

"I do not think so. Hydrin's Blood can be used for darker purposes. If combined with black magic the right way, it can be used to manipulate the mind. I believe whoever did this wished to bring her forgotten memories to the surface."

"But why? What could she possibly know that would be worth a risk like that?" None of this made sense to Merlin.

"I don't know. But there is something else. This ritual does not come without a price. If the sickness is not treated right away it can cause serious harm and even... death. Luckily, she only ingested a small amount of the blood."

"So someone must have made her ingest it. Probably while she was asleep." Merlin remembered the night just before he almost fell asleep. He heard a branch snap and then he nodded off. What if he didn't fall asleep for only a second? "Who would do this?" Merlin asked D'Artagnan.

"I don't know."

Merlin was going to ask another question when he heard Angela scream of terror. "MERLIN!"

"Angela!" Both Merlin and D'Artagnan said at the same time.

..

..

..

..

Angela

..

..

..

..

My dreams were so real. They felt like memories.

"_Where are you going?" I heard my voice. "Stay here!" It changed. Someone yelled out. It sounded like Merlin,"NO! Don't!" I saw a hand touch a mystical crystal. Then hundreds of images all flash at the same time in my mind. "Aenean Tincheidunt" "Time and relative dimensions in space" "Time and relative dimensions in space" _

I woke up with a start. Merlin and D'Artagnan were still talking up in that other cavern. I was pretty shaken up by my dream so I went for a stroll to get some fresh air. I came out of the small cave entrance, into the forest and stopped. It was quiet. Eerily quiet.

I went to take another step but a cloth went over my mouth. I screamed. I grabbed the hand that was against my mouth and thrashed effortlessly. I breathed in a disgusting smelling odor. I started to feel dizzy. In my last attempt to escape, I kicked my attacker in the shin. I heard the yelp of a rough voice and he let go. "MERLIN!" I tried to run away but the world around me was spinning out of control, I slipped. As I stepped to get back up again something hit the back of my head and everything went black.

..

..

..

Merlin

..

..

..

He ran out of the cavern and into the the larger cave. She was gone. He dashd out the entrance to the cave. She was no where in sight. D'Artagnan ran up behind him. "Footprints." He said.

"Someone took her!" Merlin "Someone took Angela!"

..

..

..

Angela

..

..

..

The next thing I remembered was laying on my side on a hard rock floor. I groaned as I felt my head pound. I tried to sit up or wiggle around but my hands were tied behind my back. I forced my eyes open. I was in a dungeon. I started to panic. I heard footsteps coming from somewhere. Two large mean-looking men came and opened the cell door. I tried to scoot back from them but it wasn't too easy when you couldn't use your hands. The guards came and picked me roughly and dragged me out. "Let go of me!" I tried to pull away but they tightened their grip until it hurt and jerked me even more roughly. They led me to a dark room.

There was a man sitting on a large chair. The guards brought me close. I yelped in pain as they kicked me hard. I dropped to my knees. "Who are you?" I tried to sound brave.

He stepped forward. It was him! The hooded man from my dreams. This frightened me more than I could say. "You don't remember me?" His smile made my blood chill.

"Who would remember a creep like you?" A hand hit my face. It stung. "What do you want from me?" I hissed at him

"I need information." He said roughly. "Now tell me, Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"Where is the Knowledge of the Ancients?" He asked harshly

"What are you talking about?" I replied but was rewarded by a hit to the face with a hard object. I felt a small stream of blood trickle down my face. "Tell me where you hid it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You're a lier and a thief! It belongs to me! Now tell me where you hid it!" He said close to my ear. I was avoiding his glare. I was holding backs tears. I needed to stay brave.

"I told you I don't know what you're talking about, you bastard." I replied.

"Impudence!" He yelled and hit me again. I cried out it pain as a sharp object cut my cheek. My head throbbed from the pain. "WHERE IS IT?" He yelled. I flinched at his words.

"I! Don't! Know!" I said through my teeth. I was breathing heavily.

"Aahh!" He yelled out in frustration as he let out his anger on my face again. My left eye felt swollen. I felt another trickle of blood drip down my face.

"Fine. We'll just do this the hard way." He said after he calmed down.

The man in charge nodded at the guards standing behind me. One man held me down as the other yanked my head back clutching my hair tightly. Another guard grabbed me by the chin and pinched my mouth open. I tried with all my might to get loose but my hands were tied. The man in charge came and poured a revolting liquid into my mouth, It was blood. I tried to spit it out or yell but the guard held a hand against my mouth. I started to feel dizzy and nauseous. I couldn't take the taste of it. I was forced to swallow. My head started pounding so loud I couldn't hear anything around me. My vision swirled. My eyes were still open but I couldn't really see. I thought I saw the boss walk up to me and touch my forehead with his hand. If he did, moment he touched me, I felt the most agonizing pain. I screamed as memories and flashes burst through my head. They were stronger visions than before and the pain was ten times more painful.

_I was standing in that large room again with a never ending ceiling of glass but it wasn't really me it was a blonde girl. I saw the faceless man pointing a gun in my direction but he wasn't aiming at me. He was pointing it at the man wearing the business suit who was standing next to me. I knew what was going to happen. "NO!" I ran in front of him as the shot went off. I looked down as blood spilling out of my chest. Next I saw the blonde girl, she was bursting with a shimmering light... I saw myself standing next to the man with the business suit in a room with flashing lights. "I have to hide. He can't get his hands on the knowledge." the voices seemed to echo. _

I couldn't breath. Something was choking the air out of me.

"_There has to be another way" "There is no other way" I replied. "I love you!" _

My chest hurt as I tried to suck in air. But I couldnt.

_I felt pain. My pocket watch floated into my memory, it called my name. _

_I_ began to feel sick and nauseous. My head was throbbing with pain.

_I saw the symbol of circles...words came into my mind.. "_**Aenean **_**tincheidunt" **_

My heart started to beat faster and faster. I heard another heart beat along with mine.

"_Time and relative dimensions in space"..."_**Aenean **_**tincheidunt" **__Time and relative dimensions in space.."DAD!" I heard my voice yell one last time before I focused back on reality._

I couldn't get any oxygen as I tried sucking in. I had a convulsion right before my vision went black and I collapsed.

..

..

..

Mordred.

..

..

..

"Master? Did you see into her mind?" Jarvis asked. He looked at him seeing his master was clearly upset. "What happened master?"

Mordred just looked at her. She was unconscious. She was barely breathing, coming in shaky breaths. Her skin was pale, sweat and blood was dripping from her face. She was shaking. But he didn't notice or care. "It didn't work!" Mordred hissed. "She was... protected by some kind of barrier."

"Magic?" asked Jarvis.

"Well, obviously or it WOULD HAVE WORKED!" He yelled. "Take her back to the dungeons!" He ordered the guards. They dragged her limp body away.

"I'm sorry master."

"Get OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Mordred was furious.

..

..

..

Angela

..

..

..

I woke up back in the dungeon. I was laying on my back on the cold hard stone floor. I felt so drained. My throat was extremely dry, my head pounded with a migraine, and my chest hurt every time I took a shaky breath. I was thirsty and hungry. I still felt extremely dizzy and nauseous from the effects of that blood.

I started to feel alone and scared. Probably no one was coming for me. I thought of Merlin and D'Artagnan. They had no idea where I was. They would search but never find me.

My attempt to sit up shot pain through every bone. I only managed to scoot back and rest my head against the wall. I didn't want to sleep but I couldn't keep my burning eyes open. I fell into a deep sleep.

..

..

Voices brought me back from slumber. I had no idea how long I was asleep but I felt better. I heard the hooded man talking to someone else. "We still don't know where she hid the Knowledge of the Ancients." The boss said. My ears picked up.

"It doesn't matter now. You can still destroy Camelot with or with out it. I'll kill the girl, you will get Merlin out of the way, and then we wait on Morgana to finish her part. Once that is done. Camelot will yours for the taking. No one will stand in our way. We have nothing to worry about."

'Destroy Camelot?' They're going to kill Merlin 'and' me then destroy Camelot! And Morgana was part of it! I had to warn Merlin!

I stood up. My body was still in pain but my adrenaline kicked in and I was able to ignore it. I looked out the cell to see a guard standing right outside the door. 'Think...think...' I told myself.

I pretended to faint. I screamed and yelled like I was in pain. I heard him walk to the door. He didn't open it so I upped my performance. I arched my back then held my breath and lay completely still . I didn't know if I could really pull off death? It worked! The guard opened the door and walked in. I opened my eyes and kicked him right in the testicles. He slumped forward in pain. I grabbed the keys then shuoved his back into the cell. I quickly locked the door behind me before he had the chance to catch the door from closing. I could NOT believe I just did that! It was very close. He yelled "The prisoner has escaped!" calling for the other guards. I heard movement.

I ran as fast as I could somewhere. I had no idea where I was going. Plus I had no shoes but I kept running. I had to dive behind a corner as guards passed me. I ran to an open window. It was at least a 20 ft drop. I hated heights but I knew if I didn't jump, I would be caught and then I'd never get out. I counted... "1...2..." I hesitated. My heart beat furiously from adrenaline and fear. "...3!" I jumped. I landed roughly on the ground. It hurt a little but I was still too afraid to stop. Thank God I didn't injure my ankle. I picked myself up and darted for the trees. I didn't look back once. I didn't care, I just needed to get the heck out of there. I ran into the woods for about an hour. I stopped to catch my breath for a moment then kept going. I was fast jogging by this point, heading anywhere as far away from that place as possible.

I ran and walked and jogged for what felt like hours. My adrenaline had run out. I couldn't walk any further. I felt my energy literally draining from me. I was ready to collapse at any moment. "Merlin..."

I called out to him. I kept saying his name in my mind, I didn't have the strength to say it out loud. My foot slipped. I fell on my hands and knees. The weight of my body was too much. I collapsed into unconsciousness.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**I wanted to mention another mistake I found. You prolly haven't noticed but there are two different ways to spell 'Conscious'- which means you are aware or your surroundings and then 'conscience' which is your inner voice. I'm pretty sure I was spelling it conscience. So, sorry for the mix up. :D **

**So the interrogation scene. Did Mordred sound mean and threatening or did it just sound cheesy? **

**How did you like this Chapter? COMMENTS ANYONE? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Merlin...

..

..

..

Merlin and D'Artagnan followed the tracks for hours until the footprints stopped in mid-step. The trail just disappeared. "I don't understand. How can tracks just stop?" Merlin asked. Frustration and worry all over him.

"Magic." D'Artagnan replied.

"What if something happens to her? What if they force her more Hydrin's blood? She could be sick or hurt... or worse. I'd never forgive myself if..." His voice broke.

"Don't worry, Merlin we 'will' find her." He reassured him. They kept on searching. The searched for hours. Hours turned into a day. It was the night of the second day of searching. It was dark. The beds were made up and the fire was going out. Merlin kept thinking about her. He was so worried. D'Artagnan had caught a large hair for dinner but Merlin didn't eat. He wasn't hungry.

"You should at least sleep. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow. You're very cranky when you're tired."

"What?" What did he mean by that? Merlin asked but D'Artagnan was already laying in his bed. He didn't want to admit it but he was very tired. He finally drifted to sleep.

..

7 hours later...

..

"Merlin..." He heard her voice. Angela calling to him, her voice desperate. His eyes flew open. 'It was just a dream.' He thought.

After everything was packed up, they began their search again. It felt like an eternity had passed. Every minute seemed to drip like sap from a tree. Merlin was getting desperate for any sign of...something. "D'Artagnan, look, this could be footprints...D'Artagnan?" He looked behind him but he was far behind him.

..

..

D'Artagnan

..

..

As he was searching, he heard a familiar voice speaking to him in his mind. D'Artagnan stopped. "_I found her." the voice said_

"_Where is she? What happened?" _D'Artagnan replied in his mind.

" _She was sick from Hydrin's blood poison. Her body was very weak from exhaustion too. But what's strange is... she should be dead. She ingested a dangerous amount of the Hydrin's blood. She shouldn't have survived. Anyways I healed most of the fever. Merlin should be able to do the rest easily."_

"_How did you find her?" He asked_

"_She called for Merlin, projecting it through her mind. I followed it." _

D'Artagnan smiled._"Thank you, Old friend." _The voice was gone and he jogged forward to catch up with Merlin. "Do you hear a stream up ahead?" D'Artagnan asked his companion.

..

..

..

Angela

..

..

..

I heard the sound of birds singing and a stream of water nearby. I wasn't fully awake. I felt much better. I didn't feel any pain and I could breath properly. I groaned as I felt my headache though. A wet cloth was placed on my forehead. I squinted my eyes open but the sun was very bright.

I saw him. "Merlin..." I barely whispered out, my voice sounded horse. I swore it was Merlin but it wasn't his voice. It was much lower. I was delirious. He something like "I am a friend of D'Artagnan." I was seeing double. I tried to ask what happened, it only came out as a mumble.

"Shh rest now." his voice was soothing.

I didn't want to rest. I was so restless, I wanted to get up, but it was like trying to get up while your sleeping, like there was a heavy blanket holding you down. "Ic th**æo** onsw**é**fn**é**" I heard him say in a softer voice. 'It sounded so familiar' I thought as I fell reluctantly back to sleep.

..

..

It felt like no time had passed at all. I was dreaming of Merlin. I unconsciously said his name out loud, "Merlin" Someone stroked my forehead. Was I still dreaming?

"I'm here." This time it sounded just like him. I blinked open my eyes and saw his face smiling like an idiot down at me. I smiled "Merlin!"

"I'm right here." He said He stroked me cheek. It felt so comforting and soothing. I closed my eyes to rest again but fell asleep 'again'. I didn't have dreams, only flashes.

"_Get out of here!" _I tossed in my sleep. _"I'm not leaving you!" _I felt my heart rate speed up. _"DAD!" _

I woke up with a sudden jolt. I sat up. I was confused at what was going on. I was in a forest. I could hear a stream nearby. It was about mid-day. "You gave us quite a scare." I looked to my right and D'Artagnan was looking at me while fixing a fading fire.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"You were captured. Whoever took you, they must have brought you to their hideout. You were tortured but you clearly escaped. You must have collapsed from exhaustion because we found you here unconscious." He stated. "Do you remember anything after you escaped?" He asked 'very' nonchalantly.

"I remember someone, although it could've been a dream. It was a man, he was... caring for me... I think. Yes, I remember, he said he was a friend of yours?" I looked at him questioningly. I couldn't read his face.

He looked towards the stream. Merlin was walking back from the stream. "Don't tell Merlin about this." It was strange because he was completely serious.

I wanted to ask why but I heard footsteps. Merlin jogged towards us. "Angela. You're awake."

"And fully recovered." D'Artagnan responded a little too quickly.

"I'm guessing I have you to thank you for that?" I asked Merlin as he sat down next to me.

"I'm just glad we found you and that you're alright now." He replied. My thoughts went back to what had happened. "You were gone for three days." He added.

"Only three days? It felt like weeks." I said staring into space trying not to think about it. I shut my eyes for a second. But every time I did, I saw flashes of my vision. _"Time and relative dimensions in space" … "DAD!" _It didn't make sense. I didn't have a dad. I hated this. My mind went crazy trying to figure out what all this meant.

I opened my eyes to escape the flashes. Merlin was saying something to D'Artagnan. "...back in Camelot in four days."

"Camelot!" I just remembered what I over-heard. "Merlin! Someone is planning to destroy Camelot!"

"What? Who?"

"The man who kidnapped me." I said. "I heard him talking about it when I was in the dungeon. He said he needed to get you out of the way." I looked at Merlin. "But what I don't understand is why would someone need to get you out of the way, you aren't a threat. Unless... they knew you had magic..." I was beginning to talk to myself concluding answers. "...and it's not like you go around telling people. Who else would know about your magic?"

"I don't know." Merlin responded.

"There's more..." I hesitated. "Morgana is apart of it. They said they couldn't complete their plans until Morgana did her part." I said everything slow. "I'm sorry. I know she was your friend."

"Morgana turned her back on Camelot a long time ago. I'm just surprised she hasn't tried anything sooner." Merlin said with a hint of bitterness in his voice. "Do you know when these plans are going to take place?"

"No, he didn't say."

"We have to get back to Camelot now!" Merlin. D'Artagnan nodded in agreement.

"Do you know anything about the 'Knowledge of the Ancients'?" I didn't think about what I said, sort of just blurted it out.

"What? Where did you hear that?" D'Artagnan asked. Was that fear in his eyes? Panic?

"That's why they took me. They were looking for it. The man said it belonged to him. He kept saying that I hid it. That I stole it from him. I didn't even know what he was talking about. He kept yelling at me like I knew where it was."

"What did this man look like?" D'Artagnan asked.

"I don't know. I couldn't really see." I looked down. "My eyes were..." I rubbed the stitched up cut above left eye with a shaking hand. I closed my eyes and saw him hitting me. _"Where is it?" _I held back the rising emotion.

"Angela..."I looked up at him. "Do you remember anything else?" D'Artagnan asked me.

I rubbed my temples then folded my hand together in front of my face. I could talk about what happened fine, it was just keeping my emotions in check that I was worried about. I took a deep breath and spoke. "I woke up in some sort of dungeon or cell. Some men brought to the man in charge. He began to interrogate me, asking where the I hid this... Knowledge of the Ancients thing. He gave up when I wouldn't tell him. Then they forced me to swallow.." What was it called? Oh yeah. "...He called it Hydrin's blood." I saw looks of fear spread across both their faces. "It made me see things. I never felt more pain in my entire life. The things I saw, they felt so real. They weren't dreams, they were... memories..." I shook my head. "I woke back up in the dungeon once or twice, I felt a lot better." I was studying their faces, most D'Artagnan's. His eyebrows were pulled together like he was confused about something. I looked at Merlin and continued. "That's when I heard his plans. I knew I had to warn you so I somehow managed to escape. I ran as far away as I could until I couldn't go any longer." I remembered what D'Artagnan said about not telling Merlin about the person who helped me in the forest. "That's the last thing I remember." I don't know why I didn't tell Merlin. D'Artagnan looked slightly relieved.

"So they called it 'The Knowledge of the Ancients'. I've never heard of it before. Maybe it's knowledge about old magic or defenses." Merlin guessed. He was really interested to know. D'Artagnan was avoiding eye-contact with me. I saw a flicker of emotion play across his face...Something that looked like horror. He knew something that we didn't. I don't know if Merlin saw it but he didn't say anything if he did. I had a gut feeling telling me D'Artagnan knew a lot more about this whole thing than he was saying and that he was more connected in all of this than I or Merlin realized.

And I was going to find out what it was.

..

..

We were packing up to leave when D'Artagnan came up to me. "Is it safe?" I just looked at him confused. "Your necklace?" He repeated. My eyes widened as hand immediately went to my chest. I felt the metal pendant through my shirt. I couldn't believe I forgot about it. I nodded. "It's a good thing that m...man didn't get his hands on it. Who knows what would've happened." He stated. I was going to ask him how he knew about my pocket watch but he interrupted me.

"What did you see?" He asked me with soft words.

"What?" I replied. What was he talking about?

"Your visions, what did you see when you were captured?" Did he know about my visions?

"I...I saw memories... of another life. I was with a man in a room with flashing lights. I had to hide something from someone. I saw my necklace and a symbol of circles. And a sentence that is repeated over and over. "Time and relative dimension in space" I don't know what it means. And then...I called out for my Dad. I don't have a dad. Why would I hear MY voice calling out for my dad?"

"I don't know." He said then walked off towards his horse.

..

..

..

..

And so we made our way back to Camelot. My thoughts stayed on my pocket watch for most of the journey back. D'Artagnan ignored Merlin's warnings about Uther's hatred towards magic. "If you were caught..." Merlin told him. But he didn't listen and came back with us anyways. It didn't take us long to reach Camelot's borders. The sun was just disappearing behind the horizon when we could see the castle towers.

All three of us rode back through the main gates. A servant ran up to Merlin. "You must come quickly there's been a... situation with the Prince. He needs your assistance immediately." Merlin didn't like the way he said 'situation' "What do you mean 'situation'?"

"You must come at once." He replied.

"I guess I have to attend to his royal pratness." D'Artagnan chuckled. "I'll see you later." Merlin told me then followed the other servant down the street and disappeared around the corner.

D'Artagnan and I ended up walking through the streets of the Camelot together. Heading towards the castle. This would be my chance to find out what he's been hiding from me. "So have you been to Camelot before? I could give you a tour." He just laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked. He smiled.

"That man who helped me? Who was he?" I questioned.

"Just a friend." He said nonchalantly. That just made him sound more suspicious.

"How did you know about my pocket...I mean necklace?"

"I... saw it." D'Artagnan replied

"It was under my dress the whole time." I was getting annoyed with him.

"Well..."

"Well what?" I interrupted. I was angry now. "You pop up out of no where saying you can help us. And that a 'friend' of yours made up a myth about a mystical well years ago just so you could meet us."

"I..." He tried to answer but I kept going.

"You know an awful lot about Merlin, a strange man who apparently is another friend of yours helps me but you tell me not to say anything to Merlin about it." My heart rate began to sped up. I felt a tingling from my necklace. "You knew about my necklace and You say all these things that don't make sense. I know you know more than you're telling me. You're hiding something from me and I want to know what it is! What's going ON? WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?" My head was hurting by the time I finished my rant. I pressed my palm against my forehead. I didn't even think about what was going to happen next.

"I..." Was all he could get out before I felt a massive pain explode through my head. I couldn't hold back the scream that escaped my lips. I clutched my head as my knees buckled and everything around me faded into white nothingness.

_My necklace was calling to me.."Angela! Angela!" "Aenean Tichiedunt" "Time and relative dimension in space" _

_I saw Arthur and Merlin talking, they looked so old. Their voices were echoing."What are we gonna do?" Merlin said. "We use D'Artagnan." …. "No" … "We have to do something"..."It's not right, He's dead!" _

"_Medicus"... "Dominus Tempus"... "Medicus! MEDICUS!" _

_My dreamed changed. It flashed and blinked into something different like it was interrupted. I saw a man being attacked by a griffen. He was running away from the monster. It was getting closer. The man screamed as the griffen swiped his razor sharp claws at him. I could see three small gashes on his back. I felt the pain of each cut burn as if I received it myself. _

_I heard a voice, an old powerful voice... "The end is near! Time has run out! Dominus Tempus will BE NO MORE!" _

..

..

..

Merlin

..

..

..

The servant led Merlin along different streets. He heard a lot of commotion going on up ahead. The servant stopped at "The Rising Sun". A local tavern. Merlin was getting quite an uneasy feeling. He heard laughter and singing inside. Merlin walked inside to see none other than Arthur and Gwaine singing like drunken idiots. "Oh...My.." Arthur was in a tavern...DRUNK! "Gwaine!" Merlin tried to get his attention.

"Merlin, my friend! Where avyou been?" He hiccuped. "You missed a great party!" He said while laughing. He looked at Merlin then fell face down on the floor.

"One down, one to go." Merlin said to himself begrudgingly. "This should be interesting."

..

..

..

Angela

..

..

..

I woke up with a gasp. I was on the floor, head still pounding. 'Man I wish I had some aspirin.' My shoulder was hurting. D'Artagnan's voice faded into a more audible muffled voice. "Angela... Angela? Are you ok? Speak to me!"

I took in a deep breath and tried to focus on one of the two D'Artagnan's moving around. "What happened?"

"You...collapsed." He said. "Are you alright?"

I replied while trying to stand up. "Yeah I'm fine now." 'on the outside.' My mind was reeling around the vision I just had. It didn't make sense. What was going on? What was happening to me? I still felt disorienting.

"We should get you back to Gauis." He said as he put an arm around my waist. I don't remember mentioning Gauis to him. How did he know about him? 'Merlin could've told him I guess'

When we walked in the door I introduced him to Gauis. D'Artagnan shook his hand with a smile from ear to ear like he'd just won a million dollars. "It's so very nice to meet you, Gauis." He said to Gauis. He looked to happy when he shook his hand. "Pleasure's mine." Gauis replied. I didn't explain how Merlin and I met him. Only cause D'Aragnan told me it was better if I didn't say anything. Although I don't know why. I told him Merlin had to tend to Prince Arthur. It was late so Gauis made a bed for D'Artagnan.

When he was finished, he turned his attention back to me. "What happened?" Gauis questioned.

"Nothing." I replied.

"She collapsed." D'Artagnan replied.

"I'm fine. Really!" I didn't want Gauis looking over me. "I'm quite tired. I'll be going up to my room to rest now. I really am fine." I walked away before anyone could argue further.

I entered my room and locked the door. I rubbed my shoulder where it had hurt. I went over to the mirror and pulled down my dress to look at my back. What I saw was the reason I didn't want Gauis looking at me.

Three long gashes stretched across the back of my left shoulder. Injuries that were identical to the man in my vision.

..

..

..

**So what did you think? COMMENTS, REVIEWS?**


	13. Chapter 13

Merlin tip-toed into Arthur's bedroom early in the morning. He carefully stepped across the stone floor, avoided the tables fearing his clumsiness would knock something over. As he approached Arthur's massive bed, he heard a growling emerging from the pile of covers. He stepped forward and slowly lifted the corner of the blanket to peak at the face under the sheets. Merlin was taken aback at how awful Arthur looked... And smelled. He threw his hand to his face, attempting to block his airways. "Phew!" Merlin waved the repulsive air away his nose. "That's disgusting." Arthur smelled like he'd slept in a pig pen and took a bath in mead. _This can't be good. _He thought to himself as he inwardly groaned. _He is going to be so grumpy when he wakes up. _

Merlin then smiled slightly at the evil thoughts that formed in his mind. He walked over to the drapes, smiled back at his master's direction then yanked them open. The sunlight burst through the window, shining in direct contact with poor Arthur's face.

Arthur firmly squeezed his eyes shut. He tried to make a complaint but it only came out as a grumble. Merlin assumed it was the usual "Go away or I'll kill you." Arthur rolled away from the blinding light as Merlin walked back over to his bed with a smile on his face. "RISE AND SHINE!" Merlin said as loudly as he could in Arthur's ear, without shouting. Arthur, startled by his sudden outburst, jolted up in bed. Merlin recoiled automatically. Arthur looked like death. Dark circles under his sleepy eyes. _Maybe it wasn't such a good idea. _He thought as he saw the look of murder forming on Arthur's face. "Good morning, Arthur?" Merlin tried to say it as low as possible while backing away slowly. Arthur only looked even angrier, now that he was glaring at him. "Would you like some breakfast?" Merlin was still walking back. "No?" Arthur reached for something on his night stand. "Now lets not do anything hasty." A goblet just barely missed his head. "Throwing things is not going to help you get over your anger." Again Arthur reached for something that looked like a dagger. "Maybe I'll just come back later." Merlin ducked behind the door just in time as something clanged against it.

..

..

When Merlin came back later, he stopped. He was supposed to wake Arthur and prepare him for the counsel hearing but he knew better to wait. Merlin may be a sorcerer but he would rather face a griffen then face Arthur when he's angry... But then again, he'd have his head if Arthur didn't show up for the hearing. And sleepy angry Arthur couldn't be as bad as fully awake and capable angry Arthur. All he had to do was get Arthur out of bed and make him look presentable. But that was easier said then done. So Merlin summoned up his inner guts and walked into the room. To his surprise, Arthur was already awake... Well sort of. He was still laying in bed but his eyes were somewhat open.

"Arthur? Are you awake?" He asked somewhat amused. Merlin waved a hand above Arthur's face. Arthur turned his gaze to Merlin with a sickly look on his face. He looked like he was having trouble focusing his eyesight. "Arthur? Are you ok?" Arthur sat up slowly... very slowly. He tried to say something but his voice was very raspy. He cleared his throat and tried again. "I feel terrible, Merlin. My head is pounding, I feel extremely nauseous... I don't remember what happened last night. And why on earth do I smell like I hugged Gwaine?"

"You did more than hug him." Merlin replied under his breath, trying to hide a smile. "What was the last thing you DO remember?"

"I was here. Sharpening my own sword because I didn't have a servant to do it for me." He directed that accusation at Merlin. "and I think one of the servants told me something was going on in town. I remember leaving... I think."

"Arthur... " Merlin was trying to figure out how to say it. "Arthur...You...Uh...Um..."

"Spit it OUT, Merlin!"

Merlin was smiling. "You got drunk."

"What are you talking about, Merlin?" Arthur replied.

"You. Got. Drunk." Merlin answered.

"I don't drink, Merlin. At least... not that much anyways." replied Arthur.

"Gwaine was the situation in town. He was at a Tavern."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Arthur answered sarcastically.

"You probably went to there to bring him back but instead.. stayed and apparently.. drank... A LOT!"

"Thats ridiculous. I do NOT drink. It's obvious you're lying."

"Why would I be lying?" Merlin asked.

"Because...you..." Arthur was trying to think of an excuse. Merlin thought it funny the look of disbelief on his face. Arthur saw the look it on his face. "I DIDN'T get drunk."

"Yes, you did."

"Did NOT!"

"Did too."

"Did NOT!"

"Did. too."

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouted in frustration.

"Look I didn't believe it either at first...Until I saw you and Gwaine singing together."

"Singing?" Arthur shouted.

"Shh!" Merlin hushed. "Be quiet. You don't want word of this to get around the castle. Who knows what people would think if they found out that the prince is a raving drunk."

"I am NOT..."

"Shh!" Merlin interrupted.

Arthur replied "So you're saying...I got drunk...and was singing... with Gwaine?"

Merlin nodded with a smile about to burst through his lips. Arthur grabbed him by the front of the collar. "Merlin, this is going to stay between you.. and Me. And if I find out that it hasn't..." Arthur pulled out a dagger and points it at him. "My anger problems... will be the least of your worries. Is. That. Clear?"

"Got it." Merlin gave a weak smile. Arthur let go and walked behind the screen. "I definitely liked you better when you were drunk. You should have heard the things you said." Merlin laughed a goofy giggle.

"Merlin." Arthur said sternly insinuating for him to bring his clothes.

"So is this going to become a regular thing now, you threatening me?" Merlin asked.

"MERLIN!"

"Shutting up."

_.._

_.._

_.._

_Later that day... _Angela...

_.._

_.. _

_.._

I rubbed the large bruise on my arm I got while I was sleeping. It was a dull ache but it hurt worse whenever I touched it. I thought about the vision I had the night before. It was a girl being beat up by her father. After I awoke from the vision, I didn't go back to sleep. I was too afraid it would happen again.

It was already the afternoon. The day went by pretty quickly. One of the servants had told me about an incident in town the other day. Apparently Gwaine was causing quite a ruckus at the Tavern last night. Didn't surprise me though. All the stories Merlin told me. For Gwaine, that was a daily ritual. The servant also told me that one of the royal servants in the castle heard lots of banging noises coming from the Prince's chambers this morning and that he was arguing violently with his servant. "The Prince is torturing his servant." He said.

I laughed. It sounded like a normal day for Arthur and Merlin.

..

..

Several days passed by so fast I didn't even have time to blink. I was getting very worn out from not sleeping. I had numerous cuts and bruises from the various visions I received. A big purple and black bruise on the side of my thigh, a deep cut on my hand and a small gash on my forehead. They were pretty minor stuff. The cuts weren't bleeding anymore. I doctored them with some potions and mixtures I found on Gauis' shelf and now they were just red scars. Every time I thought about it, I became so scared of what would happen if I had another vision. I didn't allow myself to think about how serious it really was.

Someone called my name.

"Angela!" It was Merlin. _Oh no. _I turned my head to try and hide the scar. I started to walk away but it was too late. "I almost missed you. Where have you been these days? I haven't seen a lot of you." Merlin asked.

"I've just been running errands for Gauis."

"Why aren't you looking at me?" Merlin asked.

"Oh no reason."

"Angela, look at me." He touched my arm right on the bruise.

"Ow." I pulled away and placed my hand on the bruise. Unfortunately that was the hand with the cut.

"What happened to your hand?" He pulled me to look at him. He saw the cut on my hand and head. He moved my hair out of the way. "Angela, what happened to you?" Merlin pulled up my sleeve to reveal the bruise.

"It's nothing. Really." I rubbed my eyes. I was exhausted.

"That is not nothing." He looked very worried. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell him. He caught my hesitation. "Did someone do this to you?"

"What? No!" _Think..Think.. _I was never good at coming up with excuses. Most people could see right through me. If I were anymore transparent, I'd be see through. "I...I tripped.. down a hill. There was rocks. That's all." _Please buy it. _

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"It wasn't a big deal. I didn't want to bother you with it. I'm fine really. It doesn't hurt anymore."

"You look so tired." He prodded. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes. Now quit nagging." I smiled

"You're beginning to sound like Arthur." Merlin joked.

"Ha! I could never replace your relationship with Arthur."

"I wouldn't mind if you did." He smiled that wonderful goofy smile at me. I couldn't help but smile in response.

"Now I have to get some rare herb for Gauis that's only in this deserted part of the woods..." I said sarcastically. "So I'll see you at dinner?"

"If I get done in time." He gave me a surprise kiss on my cheek and ran off.

D'Artagnan walked up behind me out of no where. "Can I accompany you? It's not always safe in the woods these days." I also hoped D'Artagnan didn't notice anything was wrong with me.

I nodded.

We searched for a couple hours searching for that stupid plant. I don't know how many plants I picked. "I am never going to have a garden that's for sure. I've seen enough plants to last a lifetime." I said to my partner in picking. I plucked a plant stem from the ground and examined it. _No white sap. UGH! _I picked another plant. I could hear Gauis' voice ring in my ears. _Make sure it has five leaves not six. If it has six leaves that means it would be a uppahratis plant. _This was becoming ridiculous.

D'Artagnan called me over to where he was. He was squatting with a plant in his hand. "Five leaves, white sap? Little brown thorns and white flower buds? I think this is it." He handed me the plant. "This means we can go now, right? I've had enough plant hunting for one day."

I smiled at his joke. I turned to head back in the direction of Camelot. A wave of nausea suddenly hit me. Then a piercing pain followed. I couldn't hold back the scream the rushed out. I fell on my knees as the green forest disappeared.

_I saw a town. It was dark like it was late at night. The houses were all blue. An unnatural blue. The glow of fire made the town visible. I saw people screaming and running everywhere. Bodies lay scattered all over the ground. I saw a flash of static, like my dream was interrupted. Medicus. My vision continued. I the towns people, men and women running, away from Wyverns. They were surrounding the village. One zoomed in on a target, a young woman. Fire burst from the Wyverns mouth and the woman's arm caught fire.__The heat was so intense I could feel my skin burn. _

I had never felt pain like this before. I could hear myself screaming. The vision was fading and I could see the forest returning. I was on my knees and the burning pain of my arm came into focus. I tried to hold back the screams of pain. I could feel tears run down my cheek.

"Angela. Angela." He was talking but I couldn't really hear what he was saying over the buzzing in my ears. "Angela. Listen to me. Don't look at your arm. It will only make things worse. You need to stay calm. I'm going to make a bandage for you alright?" said D'Artagnan.

I nodded as more tears ran down my face. "Try not to move." He took his shirt off and ripped it in strips. He crushed a dried flower that he had brought in his bag in between strips of clothe. I couldn't help but look at my burn. I only glanced at it. It was bright red. The skin was pealed and yellow. It looked like someone spread wax across it. Fear rose up inside of me. I looked away quickly. D'Artagnan looked me straight in the eye. "This is going to hurt... but if I don't wrap it in something it could get infected... Are you ready?"

I closed my eyes, trying to hold back fearful tears. My hands were shaking. Nothing like this had ever happened to me. I had a normal life. I never took risks, never broke any bones. I never built up a tolerance to pain. Living like this...It scared me. I don't know how to handle this kind of life.

I took a deep breathe and I nodded. Something was placed against the burned skin. Pain flared through my arm. Fresh tears poured out as I bit down hard to keep my mouth shut. Only the whimpers of anguish escaped. D'Artagnan carefully wrapped my arm with the strips of clothe. My breathe was ragged. It came out in shaky breathes. My lips still quivering. "It's done." He asked. I opened my eyes and looked down. There wasn't enough clothe to cover the whole wound. But the worst of It was covered. It still stung a LOT but it was bearable. "Can you stand?"

"Its just my arm, not my legs." I said with a slightly sharp tone. He helped me to my feet. Sometimes it's easier for me to release stress in emotions. And sometimes its agitation.

"We need to get you back to Gauis to get it better wrapped. He's the real doctor." He joked. I suddenly got this strange tingling from my pocket watch. I looked around instinctively but I saw nothing.

He led me into town. We walked through the streets, people stared but didn't stop to ask. Thank goodness. We were almost to Gauis' but unfortunately we had to pass the training ground. Arthur, Gwaine and the other knights were all there. I already saw them walking over. _What am I going to say? I don't think I'll be able to talk my way out of this one. _I was starting to get nervous. D'Artagnan looked down at me as if he sensed it. "Your arm, its burned." Gwaine said.

They gave looks of worry and concern. Arthur came up and examined it. "That is a serious wound." D'Artangnan shifted uncomfortably. And for some reason, I felt a...I don't even know what it was. Some sort of energy or tension. It was such a weird feeling.

"What happened?" Arthur asked.

I opened my mouth unsure of what to say but D'Artagnan spoke instead. "We were walking back from the woods in town when the blacksmith dropped a container of hot liquid metal. Angela, unfortunately, was too close."

"Arthur? I need you promise me you won't tell Merlin about this. I'd like it to come from me." I asked Gwaine and Arthur.

"Of course. You should really get that wound looked at right away." replied Arthur. He looked at D'Artagnan. "I'm sorry do I know you? Have we met before? You look very familiar."

"No we haven't." D'Artagnan was very anxious about something. I think it was Arthur. I wonder why...

Arthur offered his hand. "I'm Arthur."

D'Artagnan practically backed away from his hand. He looked at me. "We should go." Then led me away.

Arthur was left with a dumb-struck look on his face. "Not all people worship the ground you walk on, Arthur." Gwaine teased. "Get used to it...Sire"

..

..

"That was cold." I stated.

"I have my reasons." D'Artagnan. He was looking straight ahead.

"Thank you for covering for me. I just hope Arthur doesn't tell Merlin about this." I didn't mean to voice what I was thinking.

"He won't. He always keeps his word." He replied.

"How do you know?"

"I know Arthur." D'Artagnan answered. "Trust me." He smiled in a way that seemed familiar. He turned to face me, making me stop in my steps. "Now would you like to explain to me what happened? People don't just get burned out of no where." I didn't say anything. "What was your vision about this time?" D'Artagnan asked. I looked down. Not wanting to look at him. "A woman... being burned by a Wyvern."

"Where was she burned?" His eyes were intensely serious.

"Her arm." I replied in a low voice.

"Is this the first vision you've had like this?"

"No." I showed him the cuts on my hand, the bruise on my leg, the three gashes on my back shoulder.

"We need to tell Merlin about this."

"No! You can't!" I replied.

"Merlin needs to know. This is serious, Angela. What if you have a vision about someone getting shot by an arrow or someone being crushed under a boulder? You could get killed."

I couldn't let that thought register in my mind. "That's why you can't tell him. I love him too much to do that to him. He has enough to worry about just protecting Arthur. And that right there is a big enough job on it's own." D'Artagnan chuckled.

"I can't believe you would keep something like that from your boyfriend."

_Wait...Boyfriend? When did people in the Medieval Days start using the term "boyfriend/girlfriend" _I was about to ask him but we were already at Gauis'.

D'Artagnan told Gauis the cover story. Gauis looked really concerned and slightly suspicious. _I would be too._ _Hot liquid metal? What an excuse. I did have to admit, it was a pretty good lie for on the spot. D'Artagnan must have had lots of practice making excuses to think of something like that on the spot. I wonder what he's hiding. _Gauis re-wrapped my bandages and put an ointment on my arm. I made sure he couldn't see any of the other scars or injuries. After he was done, we all had dinner. Merlin didn't make it. I guess he was still working for Arthur.

After dinner I went upstairs to bed. I couldn't sleep though. Not after what happened today.

An hour passed...

D'Artagnan's words echoed through my mind. _What if you have a vision about someone getting shot by an arrow or someone being crushed by a boulder? …_... _You could get killed... You could get killed! … You could get killed! _

I heard a noise downstairs. Someone was moving around. I got out of bed and cracked the door open. I thought it would be Merlin coming home late but it was D'Artagnan. He was sneaking out. And I was going to find out where he was going. Maybe I'd discover what he's up to. After he walked out the door I ran downstairs as quiet as I could. I was still wearing my night gown but I didn't care. I looked out the hallway just in time to see him turn a corner. I followed him into the castle. I ducked behind a wall just as he stopped and looked back. He continued.

I almost lost him but I saw him walking down this dark stairway. When he reached the bottom, I heard him talking with someone. I tried to see who it was but he was standing behind the corner.

"You shouldn't be here. Someone might see you." The mysterious man said to D'Artagnan. _Wait a minute. I know that voice. He's the man who healed me when I escaped from that prison. _But there was something else about his voice that seemed familiar. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Would you stop worrying?" D'Artagnan said with an annoyed tone. "No one followed me. Trust me. This conversation needed to be in person and you know it. She is getting physical symptoms of her visions. The gashes on her back, the burn on her arm."

"I'm worried about her. She's so young." _Why would he be worried about me? He doesn't even know me. _

"Now don't do that. She'll be fine." D'Artagnan replied. "Let's focus on the problem."

"She never said anything about physical symptoms before." The man said. "And its not like we can talk to her either."

"Can you do anything about it? I've tried but nothing has worked. My knowledge of magic is limited." D'Artagnan answered. _He TRIED? I feel violated. _

"There isn't anything I can do. You know why she is getting these visions." _D'Artagnan knows? How does he know? I'm not even from here! I'm not even from this century._ "That's what Medicus said." _Medicus? I've heard that before. It was in my dreams and visions. "_She is going to have them for the rest of her human life until she releases the Dominus Tempus." The mystery man replied. _The rest of my life? _

"Listen. We're going to find a way to fix this and stop Mordred. Everything will be fine." D'Artagnan answered.

"Thank you."

"I would do anything for a friend."

"D'Artagnan, you need to be careful. She is already getting suspicious of you." The man said. "You know how she is. She's like a pitbull on a pant leg. She won't let go until she finds out the truth."

"She never could stay out of things could she?"

"I don't know what it is with those people and trouble? They're almost prone to disaster." said the mystery man. _What is he talking about? _I thought. My best guess was humans verses wizards.

"Figures you would fall in love with one too." D'Artagnan gave the man a look.

"Those days are far behind me." He replied in defense.

"Ha!" He mocked.

I saw a fist punch D'Artagnan in the shoulder. They both laughed.

"You should go before you're missed."

It was all so confusing. None if it made sense. Why was D'Artagnan so nervous around Arthur? Where did he learn the term 'boyfriend'? What was he hiding? He was very quick at coming up with cover stories, which meant he had practice. So what were they used for? Who was he talking to? How did that man and D'Artagnan know why I was getting visions when I didn't even know myself? Something so very strange was going on.

It seemed like the more I found out the less it made sense. But one thing was for sure, I was going to find out!

..

..

..

**I AM SO SO SO VERY SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LONG WAIT! So, I had a MAJOR case of writers block. For two whole weeks I pondered and thought and wrote and erased when I finally got over it, it happened AGAIN! I have this big SMASHING ending but i'm having trouble tying where I'm at now in the story to the ending. Plus I had work and school that got in the way of writing. PLEASE DONT STOP READING AND WAITING!  
><strong>

**But I want you to know IM STILL WRITING! I HAVENT GOTTEN LAZY! I promise. **

**I just need a favor. Please comment ya'll. I need feedback. I CRAVE feedback and comments! Thats all. **

**P.S. NEXT CHAPTER WILL NOT TAKE AS LONG!  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Previously:

_It seemed like the more I found out the less it made sense. But one thing was for sure, I was going to find out!_

..

"Those days are far behind me." He replied in defense.

"Ha!" D'Artagnan mocked. The man punched his shoulder. They both laughed. I made my way down the stairs slowly. "You should go before you're missed." The man said.

"Little too late for that." I spoke determinately.

..

..

..

Earlier that night...

..

..

..

A dark hooded figure crept along the tall concrete walls of Camelot. He came up to a grated window. "Derherum." The gate flew open with a burst of sparks. He walked down the hallway and with a wave of his hand and swift word, "byrnlae" the torches burst with flames. He passed many stairs cases and hallways until he reached his destination. He slipped into the room of his desire without making a sound. As he approached the bed, he looked upon the sleeping figure of the Lady Morgana.

"Morgana... Morgana." He said. Another word of magic and the candles flickered to life. Morgana awoke from the light. She opened her eyes and was startled to see Mordred.

"Mordred. What are you doing here?" She got out of bed and slipped into a night drape.

"I needed to speak with you."

"Of course. Here, come and sit." They say at the table in her room. "We are ready to commence the next step in our plan." said Mordred.

"What next step?" Morgana asked.

"To rid of Merlin and his precious girlfriend."

"But how? I've tried so many times to rid that thorn in my side but Merlin continues to constantly foil every single one of my plans." Morgana said regretfully.

"That is because you underestimate him."

"But surely if you and I combine our magic, we could take out Merlin easily."

"He has great power. And you'd be a fool to deny it."

"What power could a mere servant have?" Morgana clearly confused.

"You would be surprised." Mordred answered. "Then how?" asked Morgana.

"We have tried using our minds against him. We've even tried to use magic. None so far have worked." Mordred replied. "But this time, we will use his heart against him. For the heart is the key to the soul. We simply crush his heart, and when he's weak, we rip it out of him."

"I am not so sure about this, Mordred."

"Once Merlin is out of the way," He got up from his seat and began to talk into her ear. "no one will be able to stop you." He said in one ear. "That is what you want?" He whispered in the other. "The throne of Camelot... all to yourself?"

Morgana smiled her evil grin. Mordred explained the rest of his plans. Or at least the parts he wanted her to think were his plans. He explained what he wanted her to do.

..

..

Mordred snuck out of the Castle, down the secret passage ways and into the underground tunnels. He took out a small metal sphere. He opened his mind and the sphere activated.

"Jarvis!"

"Yes, my master?" The creepy servant's image appeared on the metal sphere.

"I've spoken with Morgana. She is, of course willing." Mordred spoke confidently.

"How did you coerce her?"

"I simply said what she wanted to hear. She would do just about anything to get her hands on the throne." He said with an devilish grin. "The next stage of my plan is coming into fold."

"Does the girl suspect anything?"

"Not a thing. For all she knows, she escaped from the dungeons all on her own. She's told me everything I need to know. Once I get Merlin out of the way, I can kill Angela and finally get my hands on her necklace. The Knowledge and all the power of the Ancients will be mine." Mordred turned off the sphere and made his way to begin the next stage.

..

..

..

Merlin

..

..

..

Merlin had just finished all of his chores. The boot shining, washing the floors, polishing Arthur's armor. All of it was finished. Arthur was already sleeping. What a surprise. Merlin was so tired. He couldn't wait to just lay down and rest. It was pretty late. About an hour after dark. When he was walking back to his house, he heard someone. He whipped around. "Gwen. You scared me."

"I'm sorry, Melrin. I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm glad I found you though. I need to show you something." said Gwen.

"Gwen it's the middle of the night. Couldn't it wait till the morning?"

"No. This is very important. You will know why soon enough." She led him into a very old section of the town library. "I woke up about an hour ago from a very strange dream. I know this is going to sound crazy but when I did, something told me I should come here and search the history records. I was reading about historical tragedies." She brought him to a table with several opened books.

"Here it is. The Siege of Maastricht. It talks about a man from a town called Maastricht. He was dying of an incurable disease. In his last attempt to save himself, he turned to dark magic. He found a way of cheating death. By conjuring up Black magic, he consumed the soul of another living being. This gave him extended life. He thought he had found immortality until he started dying again. The effect was only temporary. So he began to kill more and more people. He massacred thousands in his town. It even says he killed his own wife and children. When he killed another one of his victims, it had a much stronger and more long lasting effect. He found out his victim was a sorcerer and that a soul with magic was more powerful. So he began to search for witches and sorcerers to extend his life. He killed countless people who all had magic. The story says that no one ever caught him."

"Gwen, why are you telling me this?" Merlin asked sluggishly while yawning.

"Because Merlin, look at his name." Gwen showed him the book. Merlin read it. "D'Artagnan"

"So they have the same name. That doesn't prove anything." replied Merlin. "Gwen how could you say something like that?"

"Think about it. How much do you really know about him? He just appeared out of no where. And you know Camelot. A lot of magic and sorcery has been known to originate here. If there is a possibility that this man is D'Artagnan, he needs to be stopped. This man is killing people with magic. Sorcerer or not, killing is wrong." said Gwen. "But there's something else. Anytime his appearance was recorded, it said he had a womanly companion with him, a lover."

"Gwen I think your being a little delusional."

"How much do you really know about him? You never know with people. Especially sorcerers. You can't trust them. Look at Morgana." Gwen said. This hurt Merlin. The fact that she hated people with magic. "The last person you ever thought, could be the one to betray you."

"I should go." Melrin answered.

"All I'm saying is... just be careful around him, Merlin."

Merlin left the library. It was absurd what Gwen said. Merlin couldn't even think about it, it was so ridiculous. Where would Gwen get such an idea?

But then... when Merlin thought about it, he didn't really know much about D'Artagnan. Where he was from, why he came to help him and Angela, how he knew about his destiny.

"Your being stupid Merlin." He said to himself. He continued to walk in the direction to his quarters. When he turned down the street he saw two hooded figures. Merlin crept quietly behind a barrel and hid. The two figures came closer into view. Merlin recognized them at once. It was Angela and D'Artagnan. "We need to hurry and get back before Merlin gets home." D'Artagnan whispered. Merlin saw Angela stop to give him an affectionate kiss on the cheek. Merlin feel a prick of jealousy.

"What was that for?" D'Artagnan asked.

"For you... For everything you've done for me." Angela replied. She looked around and Merlin ducked behind the barrel. "We can't let Merlin find out about this." He heard D'Artagnan's voice. He heard them go into the house.

Merlin didn't know what to think about what just happened only that they were hiding something from him. It made him suspicious of D'Artagnan. Maybe he wasn't to be trusted. He was also hurt that Angela would be involved or keep something from him. Gwen's words came to him. _The last person you ever thought, could be the one to betray you._

..

..

..

Angela

..

..

..

"_Those days are far behind me." He replied in defense._

"_Ha!" D'Artagnan mocked. The man punched his shoulder. They both laughed. I made my way down the stairs slowly. "You should go before you're missed." The man said._

"_Little too late for that." I spoke determinately._

The man who was talking with D'Artagnan disappeared into the dark. I knew he would but D'Artagnan, on the other hand, was stuck with me. He was going to give me answers even I had to beat it out of him. But I would save that for a last resort. I looked at him with an accusing glare. "You better do some serious explaining. Who was that?" I gestured in the direction the man escaped.

"He was just a friend." He answered.

"How do you know why I'm getting these visions?"

"I can't... tell you."

"You can't? Hmm well you know, I think Merlin would love to know all about this little conversation between you and whoever that man was and maybe about that sorcerer healing me in the forest too?"

"You can't tell him."

"Why not?"

"...I can't say." He hesitated.

"Fine. I hope you have a good explanation for Merlin." I took a step back up the stairs.

"No you can't!" I stopped and came back down.

"WHY. NOT?" I yelled.

"Because..."

"Because why?" I asked.

I heard the voice of the mystery man. "Because of me." I turned to my left to see a figure standing in the dark hallway. The man walked out of the shadows slowly. As the light hit his skin and revealed the face of this mystery man, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Merlin?"

**..**

..

****Cliffhanger! **So what do you think? Come on TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS PEOPLE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Previously:**

_"Merlin?"_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

"Hello Angela."

I didn't know what to say, let alone form a complete sentence. I was speechless. I had an inner battle between logic and what my eyes were telling me what was right in front of me. It was Merlin but... He was old. His eyes were wiser if that were possible and his hair tinted with strands of gray and white. He looked well into his 30's or 40's. I forced my lips to cooperate properly. "I don't understand. How can you be Merlin?"

"I'm from the future." He said. I could clearly hear Merlin's voice now. It was so strange because it was his voice but it wasn't. It was deeper and more raspy. "I am the Merlin you know in about 15 years."

I couldn't believe myself for not recognizing his voice sooner. I felt so stupid. _So this is what Lois Lane felt like when she discovered Clark Kent was Superman. _I thought to myself.

Things began to click and realizations hit me. "So it was you this whole time?"

"Yes."

"You healed me in that forest." It was more a statement than a question. "But how did you know where to find me?"

"You called out for Merlin. Calling out with your mind so to speak. I only heard it because you and I share a very close bond. You felt it the moment you met me in the forest." He paused before he continued. "I know you must be very angry with me that I kept this from you."

I thought for a moment but I couldn't help but give him a affectionate hug. "Thank you." I couldn't think of anything else to say. I couldn't truly express how grateful I was. I pulled away from him just as I had another thought. I didn't quite catch the look of surprise/shock on his face when I made the gesture of affection. "But wait... If your Merlin... then who is D'Artan" I turned around to point at D'Artagnan.

It wasn't him anymore. "Arthur?" He just smiled. "Wha...How did you.." Was all I could get out. Once my brain digested that discovery I tried it again. "How did you change your appearance?... Wow you are old." Arthur scowled.

Merlin chuckled. "Magic." He smiled that goofy grin of his at me.

"I'm not old." Arthur interrupted. "I just look a lot older than my age."

"Don't worry Arthur. I'm sure with a little more exercise and a lot less eating, you'll look healthy as a horse." Merlin patted him on the back.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Arthur asked.

"So you used your magic?" I asked Merlin.

"Actually I did ." Arthur replied. He turned to Merlin. "And I am NOT fat."

_Arthur didn't have magic. _I thought. "What? You don't have magic... right? And besides, magic is outlawed... Isn't it?" I questioned.

"We come from a different time where magic isn't forbidden in Camelot anymore. Being the King and all, Arthur forced me to teach him." Merlin gave a teasing smile at Arthur. I tried to picture what went on in that conversation.

"_Teach me." Arthur said._

"_What?" _

"_I said teach me." _

"_Magic? You want me to teach you magic?" _

"_You seem to enjoy it much." Arthur answered. "I want to learn. Now teach me how to use magic."_

"_I am not going to teach you magic, Arthur." said Merlin._

"_Why not?" Arthur _

"_Because... You just can't learn it...It...Its complicated."_

"_You teach, I learn. What's complicated about that?"_

"_It just is." Arthur made a face. "I'm not doing it." Merlin put his foot down. _

"_I'm the King and I order you to teach me!"_

"_Just because you're the King doesn't mean you can boss me around." Merlin walked away. _

"_MERLIN!" _

_.._

_.._

"He's terrible at it." Merlin whispered at me. Merlin and I shared a giggle.

"So D'Artagnan isn't a real person?"

"He was a man from our time." Arthur replied.

"Was?" I asked Arthur.

"He was killed." said Arthur. I gave him that look meaning I wanted more of an explanation than that. "He was dying from a fatal disease. A disease no doctor could cure. So he turned to dark magic as a last resort. He used it by killing innocent people to give him life. Sucking the very soul from a living being and using it as energy. Merlin stopped him but instead of killing D'Artagnan, he healed him of his disease. Merlin has a great compassion for people." I could see the admiration in Arthur's eyes. He was proud of Merlin, even if he didn't want to admit it. "After that, being grateful for the mercy shown to him, D'Artagnan allied himself with us. He earned our trust and our friendship. He was truly a changed man."

"But if he didn't die from the disease, how did he die?" I asked gently.

"He was killed in battle by a dark wizard named Mordred." Merlin replied. "We decided to use D'Artagnan's identity because no one knows of him yet."

I remembered a vision I had many days ago. "Yes, you two argued about whether or not to use it." I exclaimed.

"How did you know that?" Arthur asked.

"Because I had a vision about it. I saw you two talking about D'Artagnan's identity. How could I have a vision of the past... or the future?" I kinda of wondered out loud. Merlin and Arthur passed a look between them. "Why won't you tell me what's going on?" They didn't speak. Sadness creeped onto Merlin's face. I paused a moment before speaking. "I'm sorry you lost your friend." I said to them.

More questions formed into my mind. "Why did you come back in time?"

"We came here to protect you." Merlin answered.

_Why am getting a Back To The Future vibe?_ "Why do I need protecting?" I asked.

"The man who kidnapped you was Mordred." Arthur replied. This freaked me out a little. A dark sorcerer from the future... It sent a shiver down my spine.

"But the Mordred from this time is only just a boy. He hasn't been corrupted with evil yet." Merlin answered. _I wonder what could have made a little boy turn into such a monster._

"So why don't you just stop him now?" I asked them.

"We're not supposed to interfere with time. You weren't even supposed to know about us. We were instructed to let time unfold the way its meant to be." Merlin answered. _The butterfly effect. _I thought to myself. Right as I was going to ask who instructed them, Arthur cut in. "But It's all much more complicated than that." Future Arthur said.

"You have something that Mordred wants." Future Merlin .

"The Knowledge of the Ancients?" I replied.

"Yes." Merlin confirmed.

"But what is that?" _The Knowledge of the Ancients. Sounds like something from a movie._

"Here let me explain. You see, there was a time... before magic was outlawed from Camelot. And that was the time of the Old Religion. A time of peace and war... magic and dragons." Merlin explained. "The Knowledge of the Ancients is before that time, before Camelot ever existed." He continued. "There were sorcerers who were much more powerful then the priests and priestess' of the Old Religion. They were called the Ancients. They had a power that no wizard or sorcerer in history ever had. That power was the very beginning of magic." Merlin explained.

"What was their power?" I asked.

"It was their knowledge. It was so powerful they feared it would fall into the wrong hands. So they put it in a place they thought no one could get to." He paused. "but the whereabouts of this Knowledge was lost... until someone found it four months ago from our time. The Mordred from the future tried to get his hands on it. He almost took down Camelot in doing so but we were able to stop him, with some help." Merlin gave a glance at Arthur.

"But then how did I get it?" I asked him. Merlin walked up very close to me. His face so perfectly shaped. He looked into my eyes. I could feel his breathe brush against my skin. It sent goosebumps all up and down my spine. Then He looked down and slowly pulled out my pocket watch.

"My necklace! The Knowledge is in my necklace?" _Are you kidding me? _

"Yes." Merlin replied.

"So I did have it. It was right under Mordred's nose the whole time and he didn't even know it." I answered. "Is this what's giving me the visions?"

"In a way, yes." Arthur replied. _What's that supposed to mean? _I thought.

"There is one thing that concerns me. The injuries your getting from the visions."

"You mean I'm not supposed to receive physical injuries?" I asked him while rubbing the still scarring burns on my arm. I winced as the bruise stung.

Merlin seemed almost distracted while he was talking. "I believe dark magic is involved."

"Do you think Mordred is behind it?" I asked.

"Yes but something deeper is going on and I need to find out what it is." The old Merlin answered. "I should go now." He was about to turn and walk away...

"Wait...You can't just leave. I have so many questions... How do you know all this about me?" Merlin turned to look at me. I didn't want him to go. I needed answers. I wanted to talk with him about the future. About my future... his future. If we had a future together.

He came and put his hands on my shoulders. "I can't explain everything. Not yet. But now you know the truth and why you can't tell my younger self any of this. If I or Arthur were ever to interact with out past selves, it could rip a hole in time."

I looked up at him. He may be older but he was still Merlin. "I understand." I replied. "But there are still so many things that I..." I stopped. I felt a strong tug on my chest and a wave of nausea. I placed a hand on my forehead. Merlin and Arthur saw her necklace glowing vibrantly in the dark alley. Something hit my head like a sledge hammer. I grabbed my hair and screamed. The pain was so sharp and piercing, my eyesight went white.

_There was noise. Yelling and roaring of voices. It was a fight. Two horse-mounted men were battling. Each opponent was on opposite sides of the arena with a wooden fence separating them. It was a jousting match. They began to charge. Static flashed through my vision... My necklace was calling to me..."Angela... Angela" I felt it pulling at my heart maybe even my very soul. I heard my heart beat louder and louder along side someone else's heart beat. Mine and theirs were connected, a synchronized beating. My necklace was drawing me. I could literally feel it tugging on my very being as the sound of hearts beat like drums through my head. "Angela..." I was about to succumb to it until I felt the sting of a punch to my face. My vision burst back into view. One man had just given him a punch to the face. He was lying on the ground with a spit lip. It flashed again and they were back on their horses. The horses began to run at each other from separate sides of the fence, pointing long lances at each other. The horses got closer and closer until they were almost touching. There was another flash and I felt a severe snapping pain in my shoulder. _

My vision faded. I heard a loud crunch. It felt like my bone was ripped out of my skin. The audible sound of me screaming came into focus. I couldn't stand, my knees were unstable. I felt Merlin's hands hold on to me. "What happened? Are you ok?" I tasted blood in my mouth.

"My shoulder. It hurts so much." I cried. The pain was worse than the burn on my arm. A throbbing, stinging agonizing pain. My whole arm, hand and fingers were tingling with a thousand needles. "I can't feel my arm." I became frightened. Arthur came up and lightly touched my shoulder. It sent a wave of stinging pain through my arm. I yelped.

"She dislocated her shoulder." said Arthur.

"Dislocated?" I began to breathe rapidly. I tried to move my arm but I couldn't. "Merlin, I can't move my arm." I barely choked out. My eyes were watering. I came close to hyperventilating. Merlin knelt down and looked at me as he spoke. "Angela, don't be frightened. Everything is going to be fine. I'm going to fix it, Ok? Its going to be just fine." Merlin said with such a caring tone. "Do you trust me?"

I tried to slow down my breathing. "Always." He gave me a kiss on the forehead then lifted his hand and directed it at my shoulder. "Are you ready?" I closed my tearful eyes and nodded. "ágíeman þurhhælan" He said with a fierce menacing voice and his eyes glowed a brilliant gold. I heard a loud crunch and felt another sharp wave of pain. I squeezed my eyes shut in attempt to keep from screaming but I couldn't get control of my ragged breathing.

Merlin was still kneeling in front of me and Arthur was squatting next to him. "Are you alright?" Merlin asked.

I took a deep breathe. "Yes. I think the pain is fading." They both looked relieved. I could now feel the tips of my fingers. The pain from my shoulder started to fade into a raw bruised feeling. Merlin bent his head down and let out the breathe he was holding. He looked up at me and gave me a loving hug. He was careful not to touch my still very sore shoulder. "You should rest now." I wasn't all too happy about resting at that moment.

Merlin helped me up by the waist and led me up the stairs. I was kind of in a state of slight shock. All these injuries kept happening one after another and the trauma of each one kept stacking and building. I felt like I was breaking down, and not just emotionally. I felt weak but not in a physical way. Merlin sat me down on a ledge and walked back to Arthur. They tried to talk soft to each other but I could still hear. "This is getting serious, Merlin."

"Don't you think I know that? I don't know what to do. They're getting worse. The next one could kill her." I could feel fear bubble inside me. Merlin sounded so worried.

"Just keep looking. Ok Merlin?" Arthur pat his shoulder. "You can't give up. I know this is difficult for you." I looked away just as Merlin looked in my direction. "I'd never give up on her."

"Merlin. Why are you doing this? She doesn't love you." Arthur said seriously. "This isn't her. You know what happens if she opens that necklace."

"Yes. I do." Merlin's voice was so sad. My heart broke for him. He looked at her again.

"Her destiny is a lot greater than yours."

"I know." It pained him to admit it.

They walked back over to me. "You have to go now with Arthur back to Gauis's chambers." He looked at Arthur who was now changed back into D'Artagnan.

I could feel my eyes water slightly. Merlin gave me a hug careful not to touch my shoulder. "I love you so much." I said as I snuggled my head deeper into his chest. He might be from the future but he was still Merlin, My Merlin. I looked up at his face and saw sadness. I couldn't figure out why. I wanted to make it right. "Good bye." said Merlin and then... He left.

Me and Arthur headed in the direction of home. It was strange calling him D'Artagnan now that I knew it was really Arthur. We crossed the main court yard. "We need to hurry and get back before Merlin gets home." He whispered. We were just outside the house. I stopped and gave Arthur a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Arthur asked me.

"For you... For everything you've done for me." Angela replied. I looked around and rubbed my still aching shoulder. Arthur looked at me with concern. "We can't let Merlin find out about this." He said. I nodded and we went into the house.

..

..

That night I couldn't sleep. I was so afraid I'd have another vision like that again and... I had a lot to think about.

**Ok First of all DID ANYONE OF YOU SEE THAT COMING?**(Future Merlin and Arthur)** I know some of you smarty pants did. :P Please tell me! I want to know if some things are too obvious or not. **

**..**

**How is Angela's destiny greater than Merlin's? What would happen if Angela opened the necklace? Is Mordred giving her these harmful visions or is something deeper going on? You'll find out eventually. TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS PLEASE!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

..

**Author's note: Ok so this chapter is sort of a songfic. The first time it changes to Angela's point of view, the theme is to "Blood Bank" by Bon Iver and "Skinny Love" by Bon Iver. So while your reading, I suggest you play the songs just to get a feel of whats going on. This reason I suggest this is because I want you to understand whats going on on a deeper level. Thanks :)**

..

Three days later...

Arthur walked along the castle, heading towards his room. He passed Gwen in the hallway. "Arthur?" He stopped at her voice. "Is something troubling you?" She asked.

"How so?" He responded.

"You just seem deep in thought." Gwen asked.

"Oh no. Nothing is troubling me."

"Alright then." Gwen turned to leave.

"It's just Merlin..." He looked at Gwen who turned back around. "Something isn't right. I think something's the matter with him. He's been a bit off these past few days. It started around the time Morgana left. He practically hasn't said anything." He replied. "It's not like him."

Arthur turned agitated. "I mean he's quiet, respectful, he does his chores without complaining, if you even call what he does chores. Half the time he doesn't do them properly." He ranted on. "He's on time, hardworking. He hasn't said a single insult or sarcastic comment at all and it's driving me MAD!"

"No, that doesn't sound like him at all." She couldn't stop the smile on her face at the fact that Arthur did care about him. "Why don't you ask him?" Arthur thought about it for a moment.

"You think I should?" He asked.

"You may think he's clumsy and a terrible servant but he does have a heart, Arthur. And as much as you'd like to deny it, I know deep down you do care about him." Gwen gave him her warmest smile. He smiled back. He knew she was right.

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Thank you, Gwen. You always say the right thing." He gave her a light kiss on the cheek that made her blush. Arthur headed towards his chambers. He entered his room to see Merlin on the flooring cleaning. He walked over to his table when Merlin didn't even look up.

..

..

Merlin cleaned Arthur's floors vigorously. He focused hard on the dirty stone so he could keep his thoughts occupied. Arthur was standing by his table, fixing the kinks in his helmet. He took notice of his servant's behavior. Again, something seemed off about Merlin. He had his eyes fixed on the floor while he scrubbed roughly, not saying a single word. It puzzled Arthur. It wasn't like him to be so silent.

Arthur set down his helmet. He walked over to where Merlin was scrubbing and stopped right in front of him. Merlin looked up awkwardly to see him with hands on his hips and that look Arthur always gave him. It was disapproving yet concerned. Light but serious. Merlin shifted uncomfortably on the floor. "Is there something bothering you, sire?"

Yes. You're bothering me." He responded and folded his arms.

Merlin tried think of what he could have done wrong. "All right, so I was a little late..." Arthur still glared wordlessly at him. "What?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"What's on your mind, Merlin?" Arthur asked in a more light tone.

"What? Nothing. Nothing's on my mind. Why would something be on my mind?" Merlin said casually as he began to once more scrub the floors intensely.

"You can't fool me, Merlin. You haven't said a word all morning. I can tell something's the matter and don't bother trying to hide it. I can always tell when you lying to me."

"Oh really?" Merlin smiled.

"Odd as it _may _sound, I like your usual babbling. It sort of... relaxes me." Arthur responded. "Now tell me what's wrong before I beat it out of you." He said quickly.

Merlin stood up from the floor. "Why? Are you concerned for my well being?" He did his best to retort. Arthur rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, Arthur." He walked over to the table and picked up Arthur's helmet. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about Angela. He hadn't seen her at all these past few days. He was avoiding her. Merlin paced the floor as he fidgeted with the helmet, not paying attention to what he was doing. Arthur watched curiously. All Merlin could think about was the secret she was keeping from him. And if she was lying to him about this, what else was she hiding?

Ten seconds had passed as Merlin paced the floors like a tiger in his cage. "Merlin, are you sure you're alright?" Arthur asked slightly amused. Merlin stopped with his hands on the table and thought for a second. "I'm pacing." He answered then continued to pace. "I can see that." Arthur replied.

"A man who is alright doesn't pace." He said

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm..." He let out a sign and scratched his forehead.. "..wrestling with a problem..." Merlin answered reluctantly. The words just sort of came out. Merlin was too busy thinking to care. "Would you like to share this problem?"Arthur asked. Merlin looked back at Arthur and smiled. He was amused. He leaned against the table.

Arthur was NOT good at dealing with these kind of problems.

_Flash back:_

"_I wish to make a proclamation of love." Arthur said. _

"_Really? I thought you wanted to keep your feelings a secret." Merlin asked._

"_Why would I want to do that?" Arthur replied. "So I need your help expressing my feelings."_

_Merlin just stared back at him. "How do I express my feelings?" Arthur asked impatiently._

"_Oh I see... Um... Feelings." Merlin stated._

"_Feelings." Arthur mimicked._

"_Girls."_

"_Girls." Arthur echoed._

"_Flowers?" Merlin suggested._

_Arthur perked up. "Excellent. Find some. Perhaps you should also send a note. Something moving. Something from the heart. Something... You'll think of something." Arthur walked away. _

_.._

_.._

"Sometimes two heads are better than one." said Arthur standing next to Merlin, both leaning against the table.

"Yes. But not when one of them is yours." Merlin retorted. Arthur laughed at his insult and punched him in the shoulder. "Ow." Merlin smiled but then went back to having that glazed look in his eyes.

"Glad you're getting back to your old self again." Arthur said sarcastically then turned serious. "Look Merlin... I know I may only be your master but over the years, you've become... more than just my servant. To be honest, you're the closest thing I have to a friend. You've been there for me so many times when I needed someone. Let me at least return the favor." Merlin just looked at him. He wasn't sure what to say for a moment. Arthur never expressed his feelings to him. "I might not be able to help but I could listen." said Arthur.

Merlin hesitated. "It's Angela." He paused. "She's keeping something from me. I saw her late at night with D'Artagnan. I heard them agree to keep whatever they were doing a secret from me." Merlin was pained. "Seeing her... in the middle of the night with someone else... I didn't know what to think." He looked at Arthur. Arthur looked back.

"You know Merlin, sometimes people keep secrets from the ones they care about for very good reasons." Arthur answered. Merlin thought about himself. He did keep his magic from Arthur for a very good reason. Maybe Arthur was right.

"When did you become so wise?" Merlin joked.

"One of us has to be and it definitely isn't you, Merlin." Arthur retorted and playfully nudged Merlin's shoulder with his. Merlin smiled.

"What should I do?" He asked him.

Arthur replied, "Go talk to her." Merlin didn't do or say anything so Arthur glared at him.

"What? Now?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, NOW! I can manage on my own for a bit. If anyone asks I'll just say you were at the tavern." He said with an irritated tone. "That is where you spend most of your time, isn't it?" Merlin only looked suspiciously at him.

"Why the nice guy facade? It isn't like you." Disbelief clearly spread across his handsome face.

Arthur turned sarcastic. "I can't have a servant walking around like a love-sick puppy." Arthur turned angry. "Things don't get done properly." He directed Merlin's attention to his breakfast.

"Ah." Was all Merlin had to say at the burnt bread and moldy cheese.

"Now get out before I change my mind." Arthur tried to sound harsh but Merlin knew he wasn't.

Merlin smiled and trotted out of the room, with his pack in hand. He ran home to find Angela. When he arrived, Gauis told him she went out so he decided to search for her. Merlin was going to leave but the wooden dragon his father made for him caught his eye. It was sitting on the window sill near the cupboard. He walked over to the window, picked it up and placed it carefully in his pocket. He ran outside and throughout the castle halls searching. He passed Gwaine and Percival in the training grounds. "Hey Gwaine, have you seen Angela?"

"Actually I have. She passed by here not too long ago. She headed in that direction." Gwaine answered and pointed towards the woods.

Merlin was about to take off but Percival placed a hand on his shoulder. "Merlin...She looked upset. Is everything alright?" This worried Merlin.

.

"I just have to find her." Merlin replied then disappeared in the treeline.

..

..

..

Angela...

..

..

..

Three days was a long time even though it passed by in a flash. It seemed like a lifetime ago since I had that mysterious conversation with the Merlin from the future. I didn't see my Merlin since I last spoke with him the day before that either. I was feeling exhausted. I hadn't slept for over 72 hours. Fear kept me awake all three nights but also Arthur's words echoed loudly in my thoughts. _"Merlin. Why are you doing this? She doesn't love you."_ _"This isn't her." "You know what happens if she opens that necklace."__ "__Her destiny is a lot greater than yours."_I caught myself daydreaming again. What could he possibly mean by that?

I was starting to get a headache thinking about it. I could feel my burning eyes getting heavy and the dark circles that accompanied them. And yet the thought of having another vision if I gave into sleep, haunted me. D'Artagnan, or Future Arthur, was constantly sneaking away, secretly meeting Merlin(Future). He said he'd be gone and wouldn't be back until sometime next week, but he was always popping in and out unexpectedly. Gauis didn't have anything for me to do so I told him I needed to be alone and then I left.

I found myself wandering around the city. My head was hurting. At first I thought it could be another vision but It was just stress. All these injuries and no sleep. It was taking a toll on me. I ended up in the jousting arena. It reminded me of when I used to wander through my high school bleachers back home...Home. I never really thought about home. To be honest, I almost forgot about it. I missed it. My house, the sidewalks, the paved roads.

How was I supposed to get back? Or better yet, did I really want to go back? This place was taking me into deeper thoughts and it hurt. Thinking about home caused my headache to return. So I left. I passed the training grounds. Gwaine and Percival were dueling. When I glanced in their direction, they were staring at me with concerned faces. Who knows what they saw on my face. Wanting to avoid them, I headed into the woods. What better place of solitude then an endless jungle of trees? It seemed like the only place where I could be at peace. I walked for miles, knowing full well I was pretty deep into the forest.

It felt nice to get away. I wasn't surrounded by anything that reminded me of where I was, or what had happened to me. For all I knew, there was no time, just quiet. I climbed a tall hill and leaned against a large tree. I stared at the valley below. Something about it seemed familiar.

Tears formed in my eyes.

When you experience a trauma, your mind will create mental walls to protect itself. Like a dam that holds back an ocean, this mental wall inside me held back my emotions. I could feel that wall cracking, slowly letting the contents seep through. I felt alone. The tears began to fall down my cheeks.

I pulled out my necklace and studied it, hoping I could distract myself. I stroked it's shiny silver. Something tingled inside my heart. I could feel it tugging at my insides. Something was stirring inside of me. I heard it whisper my name... "Angela." I felt the urge to open it. I don't know why the thought of my father swirled in my head. My eyes began to burn like they were on fire. It kept pulling and drawing me deeper into it. I lifted my hand slowly, giving in to the urge that so strongly clasped my burning mind. I could feel it reaching out. Something deep inside me wanted to be let out. Freed. My finger about to touch it. My head was on fire. "Angela" It called my name once more. I heard footsteps behind me and the spell was broken. Everything I felt snapped shut like a reflex. I dropped my necklace. My face felt wet. _Where did the tears come from?_ I tried to compose myself.

I knew who it was. The footsteps got louder and louder until he walked up to where I was standing. "Can I join you?" He asked and I answered with a slight nod. He stood next to me.

"Who were you talking to?" Merlin asked me. "What?" I got slightly nervous. I hope he didn't suspect anything.

"You were mumbling something about time."

"It was nothing." I replied quickly. I wiped away a fallen tear. An unbearable silence echoed between us. I spoke to break the dead air. "How did you know where to find me?" I asked looking straight ahead, not meeting his gaze.

"Just a hunch." He followed my gaze to the lonely valley. "Did you know that this is the spot I'd come to when I needed to be alone?" said Merlin

"Really?" I sniffed.

"It's also the place where we first met." A look of disbelief spread across my face as I glanced at him. "Funny coincidence isn't it?" Merlin answered. "It's strange..."

"That is strange. I have this sense of recognition. Like I know this place." I answered. "I mean, I know I've been here before but it's more than that. It's familiar to me." Once I stopped talking, I focused hard on keeping that mental dam contained. I felt strained and tired.

"Are you alright? You look tired."

"I haven't been getting much sleep." I shivered. Merlin pulled out a blanket from his pack and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Thank you." I tried to smile but It didn't quite make it to my eyes.

"It's more than that though, Isn't it? I can see it in your eyes." Merlin responded. I looked at him.

"I was just thinking about my father." I lied.

"You miss him?"

"I never knew him." I replied. "So many times I'd ask my mother why I didn't have a father or what happened to him but she never told me anything about him. I guess the memories of him brought her too much pain. All I know is he left before I was born. It felt like he never existed. All those times I felt alone."

"I'm sorry." Merlin answered. "I know what that's like... Living without a father. I never knew mine either."

"What happened...?" I asked.

"Before I was born, Uther sent out a decree for his arrest because he had magic. My father was forced to flee from home in order to keep my mother safe." I could almost hear a hint of resentment in his voice. "He never even knew he had a son." _He must hate Uther for banishing his father. I thought to myself._ "I got to meet him though." Merlin smiled. "He was a great man. He was smart, perceptive and clever. He never showed weakness. He had an unwavering loyalty to his kindred."

"What happened to him?" I said.

Merlin hesitated. I hated when people hesitate. "He died saving my life." Merlin replied.

"He sounded like a wonderful man." I placed my hand on his. I wished there was something I could do.

We didn't say anything a few moments.

"Tell me about your life. What was your home like?" He asked.

"You would've loved it. There were so many wonderful things there. The lights and people, the clothes, the running." I couldn't keep from smiling when I talked about home. "The clear blue rivers and the ponds. There were buildings as tall as Camelot and higher. There was dancing and music." I stopped for a second. "Ugh and Bathrooms." I released a sign of longing.

"A whole room just for taking a bath?" Merlin smiled a wide grin at me.

I laughed at his disbelief. "Yes."

"It sounds wonderful." Merlin replied.

"It was." I couldn't help the sadness that creeped inside me.

"You must miss it."

"I've been gone so long, I hardly remember it. Like it was just a dream. My town, my home... My mother." I said. "I can't even remember what she looks like. The memories are so vague. They're fading as if that's all they were...memories. Nothing more...Not real, just memories." I felt another mental crack. "I feel so lost." I cried. "My life never made sense. It never felt real. Being here it just makes all the more confusing. All these strange and terrible yet beautiful things are happening to me but I'm getting lost in all this chaos. Nothing makes any sense. The person I thought I was, doesn't seem to be real. I don't know who I am anymore." I said staring painfully into space trying so hard to keep the tears contained.

Merlin reached into his pocket, pulled out a small wooden-carved dragon and then faced me. "My father made this for me... before he died." He studied it. Merlin offered it to me. "I want you to have it."

"Oh Merlin, I can't accept this..."

Merlin interrupted, "After he died, I thought I'd lost him forever. This reminded me that I wasn't alone and that he would always be with me." He said. "When I look into your eyes now, I can see that a part of you is missing." He looked at me. "But You're not alone." Fresh salty tears poured from my eyes as he placed his hand on my cheek. "I want you to have it so when you look at it, always know that I'm here, that you're not alone."

Merlin took my hand, placed the dragon in my palm then enclosed his fingers around mine, tightening my grip on the dragon. He looked in my watery eyes, his hands still gently wrapped around mine. I lifted my eyes from our hands and looked into his sparkling blue iris'. I pulled his hands close to my chest. Our faces so close I could feel his cool breathe brush my cheeks. He slowly leaned down and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek as tears escaped my eyes. I nuzzled against him and he wrapped his arms around me. I stood there for one never ending moment. I laid my head on his chest and he rested his head on mine. I felt safe and protected. I could stand here forever. My worries didn't seem as insurmountable.

My tired body finally caught up with me. My eyes drooped and my body shut down.

..

..

..

Merlin

..

..

..

Whatever suspicions Merlin had about Angela, he chose to put them aside. He knew if she cared for him, then she deserved his trust. The rest didn't matter to him anymore. She pulled his hands close to her chest. Merlin leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek as tears leaked from her eyes. She nuzzled against him and he wrapped his arms around her. His thoughts and questions just melted away. She laid her head against his chest and he rested his head on hers. For one moment he stood there holding her. Then he felt her body go limp. He realized she must have been extremely tired. He laid her down next to him so very gently. He stared at her sleeping body for some time until he finally gave into sleep.

..

..

..

Angela

..

..

..

I didn't have any visions. I had a dreamless sleep until it was interrupted.

_Static burst through my sleep. That man in the business suit and glasses flashed into sight. His body was distorted. He was trying to say something but that sentence whispered in my mind again... "time and relative dimension in space"_ _My dream flashes with static. He kept saying the same thing over and over again like it was a message replaying. "I'm coming." He said. "time and relative dimension in space" "I'm coming!" _

I heard the sound of birding chirping. Secure arms tightened around me and I felt the pressure of tender fingers around my hand. "Mm..." I was still partly asleep. I struggled to get my eyes open.

"Good morning." Merlin whispered gently. My mind was still a little fuzzy. I tried to get my sluggish brain to work. I looked up at him curiously. "Hello" Merlin teased. He beamed down at me with a grin that only made me smile back wider.

It was morning already. "We stayed out all night." I mumbled and rested my head back on his shoulder, not wanting to get back up.

"Yes we did." He replied. The thought hit me. I bolted up and gasped. "We stayed out all night!"

He looked at me and we both laughed. I yawned and stretched my stiff muscles.

"We should get back. Gauis will be worried." I said. "And don't you have to be at Arthur's at..." I looked at the sun's position. "About 2 hours ago?" His face went from happy to shock.

"He's going to kill me." Merlin answered sorrowfully. He groaned,"Come on." He jumped up and pulled his pack over his shoulder.

"What and walk all the way back to Camelot? We won't be back for at least 3 hours." I told him.

"Then we'll have to run." He smiled at me just before extending his hand. I smiled back and took it without hesitating. We took off in the direction of the grand city. We laughed as we leaped over logs and creeks. He tripped many times but no matter what, we never let go of each others' hands. We ran for many miles but eventually, running turned into jogging. And jogging into walking, and by the time we reached the gates, the guards could see a woman being carried on the back of a man with a red shirt, blue scarf and brown jacket.

We were so beat. Merlin was panting. I was going to faint again. "Merlin..." I panted. "You can put me down now."

"No! I told you... I would carry you... all... the way.. to Camelot. And a warlock..." He said in between breathes. He stopped to breathe. "...doesn't break his promises." We took about ten steps and reached the training grounds just outside the city walls.

"Does this count as Camelot?"

"Yes." The moment I replied, he dropped to his knees and then to the ground. I rolled off of him. Merlin rolled on his back. He looked at me and smiled. "We made it!" He said and let out all the air in his lungs. "And...in under 2 hours I might add."

I held my fist to him for a fist bump. "What!" He looked at me funny. "It's a custom we do back home. You bump fists as a kind of celebration or sometimes used as a greeting." He smirked then bumped my fist with his. I grinned back. "You have strange customs." He answered.

I could tell he was weirded out but he liked it. It made me laugh. I sat up to soak up the beautiful sun. "If you only knew the things we did back home." I smiled at the thoughts that went with that statement. He laid there for a moment trying to get his breaths back.

"Merlin." I said with my eyes still closed basking in the sun.

He turned his head towards me. "Yes."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I crawled closer to him.

"The fact that you're even more beautiful in the sun." They way he said it wasn't dishonest or fake. It was genuine. And that's what I loved about him. He never said anything he didn't mean.

I brushed his black hair our of his sparkling eyes. He took my hand and kissed it. "Merlin."

"Yes." He said being cheeky.

I was going to talk but the ruckus of guards distracted me. We both turned to see guards and people running around everywhere. "What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know. But I'd like to find out." Merlin answered. He helped me up. "Excuse me." He said to one of the people rushing by. "What's going on? Why is everyone rushing about?"

"Haven't you heard?" The women replied.

"Heard what?"

"The castle has been attacked." She said and ran off. I could see Merlin's expression quickly turn to worry. "I need to find Arthur."

"Angela!" Someone called my name and I turned around. It was D'Artagnan. "I need to speak with you." He glanced at Merlin. "Alone."

I looked at Merlin. "You find Arthur. I'll go back home and tell Gauis we're alright. I'll meet you there later."

"I can't. I'll be working for Arthur all day. The only break I'll get is when the king is dining."

"Ah but that means other rooms will be empty." I implied.

"Sounds good to me. I'll meet YOU in the armory at 6:00." We both smiled and I watched him run off. Once Merlin was gone, I turned to Arthur, "D'Artagnan, what's going on?"

"Come, this way." He turned and I followed.

..

..

..

Merlin

..

..

..

He ran, his heart beating faster as adrenaline built up inside him. _I can't believe I wasn't here. Someone could have hurt. What if Arthur's hurt? What if he's..? _No he wouldn't think thoughts like that. Arthur was fine. He just needed to find him.

He ran through the castle halls. He burst through Arthur's bedroom doors. "Arthur!"

"Merlin! Don't you know how to knock?" Merlin looked over to see Arthur and Gwen. Merlin let out a breathe of relief. "And where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you." He noticed Gwen attending to a large wound on his arm. "Arthur, what happened?"

"While you were out who knows where doing who knows what, I was attacked."

"Attacked? By who?"

"I don't know. I didn't see his face. He ran before I could get a look at him." Arthur responded.

"What do you think he wanted?" Merlin asked.

"Well by the state of my arm, I don't think it was about tea and crumpets." He said sarcastically.

"This is my fault. I should have been here." Merlin worried.

"Don't be ridiculous, Merlin. You weren't the one who tried to kill Arthur." Gwen said.

But he was almost killed. That's what worried him. What if it was Morgana or that dark sorcerer? What if they were the ones behind the attack? Merlin couldn't believe he wasn't there to stop it. Arthur could have been killed... "You didn't answer my question." Arthur broke his thoughts.

"What?"

"Where have you been?" Merlin opened his mouth in am "um" to explain.

"Never mind. You were probably just in the tavern like always." Arthur interrupted. He stormed out of the room.

"Merlin, where were you? I was really worried about you." Gwen asked.

"I was with Angela. We were in the forest. It got late and we sort of... fell asleep." He smiled innocently at her. "We walked back this morning."

"Where is she now?"

"She's with D'Artagnan." Merlin answered.

"That's strange. He was missing all morning too. He turned up right after the attack."

Merlin started, "I wonder where he"

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Duty calls." He gave a mock smile and ran out to find his master.

..

..

Angela

..

..

I went back to Gauis' and told him Merlin and I were alright. Gauis' ran out saying he had to tend to Arthur and that he'd be back later that day. I pulled (future) Arthur into Merlin's room and shut the door.

"Arthur, what's going on?"

"It's Morgana."

"Morgana? What about her? Isn't she on some journey to the Cardians village?"

"That's the thing. She isn't going where she said she was going to go. Ever since we heard about Mordred's plans to destroy Camelot, Merlin has kept a close eye on her. He has many contacts in the outline villages. One of them said she went in the opposite direction AND that she wasn't alone. They described this person as a dark hooded figure." I knew who it was. "Mordred." I answered.

"Last Merlin heard from his contact, they were heading south into nomad lands."

"Why would they go there?" I asked.

"We think they're searching for something. But whatever it is, it can't be good." Arthur replied.

"Do you know anything about the attack on the castle?"

"No, I was with Merlin at the time." He stopped to think. "Where were you?"

I looked away. "I was with Merlin too."

"No need to further explain." He teased.

"We should talk to Merlin about this." I said

"Which one?" He smiled at me.

"Future Merlin." I replied.

"I have to meet him in a little bit."

"Let me come with you. I want to speak with him." I said.

"You can't. It could draw suspicion. He doesn't want you suspected for anything." Arthur replied. "I should go."

"So soon?" I responded.

"I'll be back shortly. It won't take too long."

"Well what are we going to do about Morgana and Mordred?" I asked. I was getting tired. Even though I sleep all last night, I still felt overexerted, weak, and exhausted. "We wait." He replied. "Don't worry everything will be fine." He told me and then left.

That day passed in a blur. Exhaustion mixed with anxiety built inside of me. I strained my body to fight against it. Finally six o'clock came. It was close to dawn. I left the little hut to meet Merlin. I walked through the halls of the grand castle. I turned a corner and just down the hallway was the armory. I suddenly felt chilly. I looked down to see my time piece glowing. Pressure built on my heart and chest. I leaned against the wall for support. I heard footsteps and Merlin calling my name. My fingertips started to tingle and my head began to pound as a piercingly loud ringing pulsed in my ears. My hands clutched my head and I gasped from the pain rising inside of me. Black dots formed on my vision. The ringing and the pounding grew louder and louder until it was unbearable. I let out a cry of pain. My vision blurry from tears. My whole body started to tremble. The pain increased as if someone was drilling a hole straight into my skull getting deeper and deeper. I screamed. I tasted blood as it dripped from my nose. My vision suddenly went white and I was aware of the world around me no more.

..

..

Merlin

..

..

Merlin was making his way to the armory when he saw D'Artagnan. He called his name and it startled him. D'Artagnan looked up at him with shocked eyes for the shortest of seconds then quickly changed his facial expression to a cool. "What are you doing here, Merlin?"

"I was meeting Angela. What were you doing here?"

"I was taking a stroll." He said without hesitation. Maybe next time he would catch him off-guard. "Alright, have a good night."

"You too." He replied. Merlin turned the corner and saw Angela leaning against the wall. He called her name in a worried tone and ran up to her. She clutched her head tightly. She was having another vision. She yelled, tears falling from her cheeks. Her body began to tremble and shake. She screamed again. Her nose started bleeding. Her teary eyes opened and stared into nothing. She clutched at her heart. It looked like she couldn't breathe. Then, as if her body shut down, she fell to the ground unconscious. Merlin dropped to his knees besides her. She wasn't breathing. Blood dripped from her nose and ears. He quickly checked for a pulse. He found none. Her heart had stopped. "D'Artagnan!" He shouted, panic rising deep inside of him.

..

..

..

..

**Somewhere in the village of Maastricht.**

Two hooded figures, on black horses, rode into a small run down village. As they reached the inner city, they were met with horror beyond all imagination. Bodies lay everywhere. Women, men and children lay still and motionless on the ground.

"Where are we?" Morgana asked.

"The village of Maastricht." The dark sorcerer responded. He stepped off his horse in front of an old shack. "What happened to these people?" Morgana asked.

Mordred ignored her question. "Stay here. Do not come until I say so." He stepped inside the old house. A few minutes later, he called her name. Morgana entered the house. It had no windows. She turned a corner and saw Mordred outside a doorway. He gestured her inside the room. It was very dark but she could clearly see the bodies of a women, and two children lying dead on the ground. A figure lurked in the shadows of the room. Mordred stepped up behind her. His evil grin spread wide across his face. "I'd like you to meet someone." The shadow slowly stepped into the light. The sun hit his face and his identity was discovered. Only one word dwelt in her thoughts. **_D'Artagnan!_**

**So I told myself I was not going to be one of those writers who just got lazy and didnt post new chapters until months later... But it didn't work out so well. To be completely honest, School has been SO hectic. I'm EXPLTREMELY behind and I only have 3 weeks left. It's pushing me over the edge. Ok i'm done making excuses. I'll try better next chapter. :)**

**The scene at the beginning with Arthur and Merlin and Gwen... I know it might be a little OFC(Out of character). I know it wasn't like them to talk about feelings and stuff but I had to write that scene. When you're writing a fanfic sometimes you have to change the characters a bit to fit it in with what your developing. Hope you guys don't mind. ;) But I do have to say if you've seen Season 4 there is A LOT of feelings and Merlin/Arthur heart-to-heart friendship scenes.**

**SoooOOOooo the question is... What part does the the younger evil D'Artagnan have to play in Mordred's plans? **


	17. STORY NOTICE

NOTICE: This story is down for re-editing, writing and re-writing.

Author: I am so so so so so SO SO SO sorry I haven't updated. I got lazy and forgot about it for a LONG time. BUT I am still working on it. I have just been re-writing the first half of the story and in the making of writing the second half. That's why I haven't updated also. I just wanted to let you know I wont be updating for a little while longer. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! AND PLEASE DONT GIVE UP ON ME!


End file.
